


House of Hearts

by Cineraria, Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: BDC | Boys Da Capo (Band), BNM BOYS (Band), Produce X 101 - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Love - Freeform, Bromance, Brotp, Family, Friendship/Love, Junsang, Kosan!AU, M/M, Mihwan, Multi, NaNoWriMo 2019, Romance, Slice of Life, gyulhoon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 41,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: "Dengar. Aku bisa aja biarin kamu jadi pembantuku seumur hidup. Punya pelayan setia. Siapa sih yang nolak dilayani orang? Tapi bukan itu maksudku, Seongjun.""Mulai sekarang, tolong, jangan melihatku sebagai partner kontrak. Tadi kamu bilang kita teman kan? Jadi, lihat aku sebagai temanmu━sahabat yang kamu percaya."Hidup adalah tentang pilihan-pilihan, atau takdir yang ditentukan, sedikit yang merupakan kebetulan. Termasuk kehidupan milik lima pemuda ini. Menjalin rangkaian kisah di bawah satu naungan. Memilih antara cangkir teh atau kopi. Bergumul debu di lorong jalanan hingga menyelami lukisan mimpi di langit-langit kamar. Juga aroma dapur dan bunga-bunga di tepian jendela.02/01/2021 discontinue?
Relationships: Hong Seongjun/Kim Sihun, Kim Sihun/Lee Hangyul, Lee Eunsang/Yun Junghwan, Lee Midam/Yun Junghwan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. teman yang dicari

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BDC dan AB6IX adalah milik Brand New Music. X1 di bawah bawah lisensi Swing Entertainment. Lee Midam (hingga saat ini ditulis) masih menjadi trainee di AAP.Y  
> Semua pemain yang terlibat bukan milik saya, dan fanfiksi ini semata interpretasi (dan imajinasi) pribadi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari tulisan ini.

Topik itu diangkat ketika keempat penghuni berkumpul seperti biasa, sore hari setelah masing-masing pulang dari sekolah dan kampus. Sebelumnya mereka sempat mengkhawatirkan hal ini akan terjadi: kontrakan ini tak lagi murah. Naik dua puluh persen dari harga sewa sebelumnya. Rumah tempat mereka tinggal dibayar dengan iuran bulanan yang ditanggung dari hasil kerja paruh waktu. Sebagai mahasiswa, gaji kerja sambilan tidak seberapa, masih harus dibagi untuk biaya kebutuhan hidup lain, yang sialnya juga ikut-ikutan membengkak.

Kini ruang tamu berjendela kaca itu jadi ruang rapat dadakan. Mereka berempat sudah siap mengitari meja. Sihun dan Seongjun rebahan di sofa. Eunsang dan Junghwan memilih selonjoran di lantai berkarpet. Toples bening berisi aneka camilan, dan seteko penuh teh tersedia di meja, lengkap dengan cangkirnya. Televisi menyala. Layarnya menampilkan _channel_ berita (pilihan Sihun tentu saja.) Bukannya bermaksud membenci produk dalam negeri, hanya saja acara-acara televisi lokal sekarang kerap membosankan dan sedikit kurang _bermutu_ -ini sudah jadi rahasia umum. Tidak ada yang peduli ketika layar televisi itu berganti dengan iklan sabun. Suara renyah bintang iklan mengaung disertai latar musik.

Sihun menyeruput teh hitam dari cangkir motif bunga.

Karena belum ada yang mulai bicara, Eunsang, yang membuka buku IPS di tangan, memberanikan diri berkata, "Gimana nih? Rencana kenaikan kost kita bulan depan?"

Sihun, yang merasa diingatkan, dan digerakkan oleh kesadaran bertanggung jawab, tiba-tiba terduduk tegak.

"Oh iya! Itu sih bukan rencana lagi!" ujarnya. "Tadi siang Papa Rhym ke sini. Beliau mau memastikan kita siap dengan ketentuan (harga) baru."

Seongjun melirik kalender butut yang tergantung di dinding dekat televisi. Tangannya menjamah kue nastar dalam piring di meja. Ia menyahut, "Serius nih? Bulan depan tinggal hitungan pekan━hari loh."

Ketiga orang lain ikut mengarahkan pandangannya menuju kalender. Wajah mereka muram dan dahi mengkerut khawatir. Belum ada yang terpikirkan olehnya solusi untuk ini.

"Haduh. Terus gimana donk?" Junghwan menyeletuk, ikut mencemaskan keadaan. "Harga-harga naik, harga beras naik. Harga menu di warung sebelah ikutan naik. Mana kita kehabisan beras lagi."

Seketika mereka semua melirik ke pintu dapur. Junghwan pergi ke dapur, lalu kembali membawa karung beras yang sudah kopong, dikocok-kocok, sisa butiran beras di dalamnya mengeluarkan bunyi.

Seongjun malah ketawa terbahak. "Begini amat nasib jadi anak kosan," keluhnya.

"Kita udah sering ngalamin gini kok. Tapi ini yang terparah," sahut Junghwan dengan muka lesu.

"Ya makanya ayo kita rembug. Mau dibawa kemana kosan kita━rumah kita tercinta?" Seongjun berucap dengan nada yang terdengar dramatis.

Junghwan sudah kembali duduk. Meletakkan karung berasnya di sisi buffet televisi. Ia mengambil toples kacang atom. Satu persatu kacang masuk ke mulutnya. Katanya seraya mengunyah, "Pfftt, kak Njun aja kali yang udah cinta mati sama rumah ini.".

Sihun menyambung, "Oh? Jadi kamu nggak cinta sama rumahmu sendiri, Juan? Inget nggak waktu kamu dulu━"

Eunsang segera memotong, "Ssttt, udah donk, kakak-kakak. Kita punya masalah nih. Ayo kita bicarakan ini saja."

Penghuni paling muda itu mengubah posisi, dari baring jadi tengkurap. Pandangannya menyapu ketiga wajah penghuni yang lebih tua.

"Nah, gitu donk kayak Esa. Kok malah yang kecil yang pinter sendiri? Yang gede gak ada yang waras."

Junghwan menyela, "Kak Hun. Jadi nggak diskusinya?"

"Lha ayo. Ini kita lagi diskusi. Nih, Kita ada dua _planning_ : pertama; kalau kalian mau, biar aku yang nanggung setengah harga, kalian bertiga yang bayar sisanya."

Akan tetapi mereka tampak keberatan (terutama Junghwan dan Eunsang) dengan opini tersebut.

"Ah, enggak gitu caranya, Kak. Itu namanya kita dihutangi." Junghwan melemparkan protes.

Eunsang manggut-manggut mengamini.

Karena kalau usulan Sihun ini dipakai (yang harusnya jadi solusi terakhir saat sudah tidak ada pilihan lagi,) nanti akan timpang sebelah; satu orang menanggung beban lebih banyak dari yang lain. Itu bakal nggak adil. Yang namanya gotong-royong, harus dibagi sama rata.

"Kalau gitu gimana? Apa kalian punya usulan lain?" Seongjun bertanya.

Secepat kilat Junghwan mengangkat tangan. Toples kacang atom di tangannya terlupakan di lantai. Ia menyahut, "Kita cari teman baru? Kita rekrut penghuni baru, gimana?"

Secara bergantian, Junghwan memandangi ketiga temannya dengan tatapan penuh harap, seolah ia sudah menelurkan ide paling brilian. Khusus kepada Sihun, ia menatapnya agak lama.

"Oh! Jadi iurannya nanti kita tanggung berlima sama rata." Eunsang sudah mengambil posisi, menyetujui usulan ini.

"Tapi kita cuma punya dua kamar." Seongjun membawa suatu pertimbangan.

"Salah satu dari kalian pindah ke kamar kita." Sihun langsung mencetuskan pemikirannya. Ia menunjuk Junghwan dan Eunsang lalu bergantian memandangi Seongjun.

Tampaknya mereka semua sepakat atas usulan Junghwan ini.

Seongjun memahami isyarat Sihun. "Jadi nanti kita bertiga?"

Sihun mengangguk. Ia meraih bantal yang tadi jadi sandaran kepalanya, meletakkan bantal itu di pangkuan.

Akan tetapi, Junghwan beralih, jadi keberatan. "Loh, kenapa harus kita berdua yang jadi korban?"

"Kan ini usulanmu?" kata Seongjun mengingatkan.

"Tapi, untuk maslahat bersama."

Sihun menimpali, "Ya karena itulah, salah satu dari kalian harus pindah. Demi kepentingan bersama kan? Masa temen baru kita nanti tidur di sofa ini?"

"Yakin kalian mau tinggal bertiga di kamar sempit itu?" ujar Sihun lagi seraya menunjuk kamar di sisi kiri ruangan. Pintu kamar itu setengah terbuka. Ada tempelan stiker bertuliskan huruf "NEW" di atas daun pintu. Di situ juga bertebaran aneka stiker; mulai tokoh kartun, hingga gambar not balok dan alat musik seperti biola dan piano.

Eunsang dan Junghwan menggeleng keras. "Iya juga ya. Kamar kita lebih sempit dari kamar atas."

Kamar atas yang dimaksud ialah kamar Sihun dan Seongjun.

"Makanya salah satu dari kalian harus pindah." Seongjun menandaskan opininya.

Junghwan masih ingin protes, "Sebentar. Kenapa nggak anak barunya aja yang bareng kalian nanti?"

"Nggak. Aku pengennya kalian berdua." Kalimat ujaran Sihun adalah mutlak.

Kalau ketua kos itu sudah berkemauan, tak ada yang ingin membantahnya.

Junghwan mengangkat bahu. Ketika ia melirik Eunsang hendak mencari pembelaan, malah dibalas dengan gelengan kepala. Anak termuda itu tampaknya sudah pasrah.

"Sebelum ngurus masalah itu, kalian yakin kita bakal dapet temen?" Seongjun bertanya. Sepertinya ia punya peran yang cukup menguatkan sebagai alarm pengingat. "Memang ada orang yang lagi cari kosan? Ini bukan musimnya orang rame pindahan," ujarnya lagi.

Ucapan itu sontak membangkitkan kecemasan yang lain.

Biasanya memang, di setiap awal tahun ajaran baru, banyak _maba_ yang cari kos atau tempat tinggal, kalau bukan mahasiswa lama yang pengen pindah rumah. Tapi musim itu sudah lewat dua bulan lalu. Sekarang semua orang sudah tidur nyenyak di rumah sewa masing-masing.

Mereka semua termenung. Hingga Junghwan mengagetkan semua orang. Ia melompat (dengan mata terpancar sinar harapan) dan berseru: "Ada! Seokhwa kemarin bilang temennya cari kos yang bisa ditempati rame-rame. Sebentar, biar aku telepon dulu."

Dengan sigap, tanpa menunggu persetujuan yang lain. Junghwan menyambar ponsel androidnya yang sudah butut itu dari meja. Volume suara dinaikkan. Selagi menghubungi Seokhwa, yang lain menunggu saling berpandangan diam dan menguping.

"Hwa. Butuh pertolongan nih."

_"Ada apa? Gawat darurat kah?"_

"Darurat! Banget!"

_"Hah? Gimana?"_

"Kemarin kamu bilang temanmu lagi cari kos kan? Nah, kebetulan tempatku lagi butuh, buat satu or━"

_"Wah, maaf banget, Juan. Dia sudah sudah dapat rumah. Sekarang udah pindah dia."_

"Yah, Seok━"

_"Nanti aja kalau ada yang lain, gimana?"_

Junghwan menghela napas, lemas.

"Kalau memang gitu ya mau gimana lagi. Tapi sekali lagi, tolong ya, kalau ada orang lain yang cari kontrakan ..."

_"Sip. Gampang. Nanti aku kabari lagi."_

Junghwan menutup panggilannya dengan tangan lunglai. Kedua bahu melorot lesu. Ia merasa tak enak mengecewakan teman-temannya.

Eunsang turut menghela napas, pasrah. Sihun menaikkan sebelah alis, bingung. Dan Seongjun meneguk ludah, tertegun.

Masalah mereka baru saja menemui jalan buntu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Akhirnya! Saya nggak nyangka tiba waktunya publish tulisan ini. Rancangan draft-nya sudah dimulai sejak awal oktober, kira-kira sebulan sebelum BDC debut. Lalu tahap pengerjaannnya diikutkan dalam event nanowrimo november. Cukup memakan banyak waktu.
> 
> Fanfik ini didedikasikan sebagai hadiah debut anak-anak BDC. Spesial bersama dua guest star utamanya: Eunsang dan Midam. Tema lokal/kosan AU, tapi saya tetap menggunakan nama asli (dalam narasi) juga ada nama panggilan (yang sedikit menjurus ke lokal). Meski saya cenderung pakai nama asli mereka, seperti apa adanya.
> 
> Silakan tinggalkan jejak! Komentar dan krisarnya sangat diterima.
> 
> Selamat membaca!


	2. belum jadi pindah?

Akan tetapi, mereka pantang menyerah. Masing-masing membantu dengan caranya sendiri.

"Aku bantu sebarin info di grupkelas ya, kak Juan. Kita masih punya banyak koneksi kok." Eunsang berusaha menenangkan mereka.

"Nih, aku juga sebarin di GC teman-teman. Nggak usah khawatir. Kalau sudah usaha pasti dapat kok." Seongjun tak mau ketinggalan membantu.

Tahu-tahu, Sihun membawa angin segar. "Aku dapet respon bagus nih. Ada temannya temanku yang kebetulan lagi cari rumah."

Ketiga pasang mata sontak menoleh ke arah Sihun. Pandangan mereka penuh akan harapan.

"Eits, jangan berharap dulu."

Dan seketika itu pula binar di mata mereka memudar.

"Aku baru dapat kontaknya orang yang bersangkutan. Tinggal tunggu balasannya. Nah, sambil kita lanjutin yang tadi. Soal perpindahan kamar━kalian berdua."

*

Junghwan paling merasa keberatan soal pembagian kamar ini, terlebih ketika mereka semua sepakat untuk bergantung pada _orang_ yang sedang dihubungi Sihun itu. Karena sosok itu, serta kepastiannya masih belum diketahui.

Akhirnya, sesuai saran Seongjun, setelah adu batu gunting kertas, diputuskan Eunsang yang pindah kamar B atau kamar "BRAND" di lantai atas, tinggal bersama dua penghuni tertua.

"Loh, kok kalian curang. Kenapa Esa yang harus pindah?" Junghwan protes. Ia merasa agak dicurangi.

"Nggak ada yang curang. Hasil undiannya adil kok." Sihun membantah.

"Kak Juan mau gantiin aku? Pindah kamar atas?" Eunsang balik bertanya.

"Ah, nggak-nggak. Bisa lebih kacau kalau aku yang tinggal sama mereka."

"Nah, kamu sendiri yang pilih, Tiang Listrik. Kita juga gak pengen sekamar sama kamu," balas Sihun tak kalah kejam.

"Apa sih, kak Hun. Kamu nggak tau rasanya dipisahin setelah kita bersama sekian lama, ya kan, Sa?"

Akan tetapi Eunsang cuma senyum-senyum. Tidak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk.

"Besok, persiapan pindahnya. Barangmu nggak banyak kan, Sa?" Seongjun bertanya.

"Lumayan, Kak. Selemari itu ada buku-buku, baju. Barang pecah belah yang lain."

"Kalian harus harus bantu loh ya." Junghwan memberi syarat..

"Ah, gampang, cuma pindah dari bawah ke atas kok."

"Iya lah, Juan. Nggak usah khawatir. Kamu anggap kita pemalas, padahal cuma bantuin teman seatap?"

"Tadi aku tanya, siapa 'calon' temen kamarku nanti, kamu nggak mau jawab. Sok-sokan mau bantuin temen?" Junghwan memang sempat menanyakan si anak baru yang masih 'diproses' oleh Sihun itu, namun kesal lantaran tidak beroleh jawaban memuaskan.

"Lah, aku sudah jawab, dia kakak kelasku dulu di SMA, Juan. Kamu nggak dengar?"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Midam."

Seketika itu juga Junghwan, yang tadi punggungnya menyandar sofa, kini terduduk tegak. Ia merasa teringat sesuatu tapi nggak tahu persisnya apa.

"Midam?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Kamu juga kenal?"

Tidak tahu mengapa, Junghwan merasa tertarik. "Nggak. Belum. Kayak apa orangnya?"

"Duh, aku nggak nyimpen fotonya. Kita nggak terlalu dekat. Sebatas kenalan (kakak kelas) aja."

"Di profil kontaknya? Nggak ada?"

"Nggak. Nih lihat propic kontak WA-nya. Gambar awan dan langit. Nggak ada apa-apa."

"Serius?"

Sontak Sihun menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Junghwan, yang dahinya semakin berkerut melihat ikon profil di layar itu. Gambar langit dan awan; biru putih polos. Tidak tertebak.

"Kan? Sekarang percaya."

Junghwan mengangguk, tapi ia belum puas hingga rasa penasarannya terjawab, "Orangnya kayak gimana?"

"Yang jelas dia ganteng." Sihun terdiam di penghujung kalimat. Tak luput darinya ekspresi wajah Junghwan dan kedutan samar di dahinya. "Sudah pasti baik," lanjutnya. "Aku jamin kamu bakal sungkem ke aku nanti pas kalian ketemu."

Sihun berlagak pongah. Junghwan mendecih.

"Loh, tadi katanya nggak kenal deket? Darimana tahu kalau dia baik?"

"Bisa diam nggak? Aku nggak melayani pertanyaan lagi. Tinggal lihat sendiri nanti pas dia datang."

*

Siang hari itu mereka bertiga membantu memindahkan barang-barang Eunsang ketia berita buruk itu menyapa.

Barang-barang seperti lemari dan rak buku sudah digotong ke kamar atas. Masih tersisa sedikit benda pecah belah, yang kali ini tidak memerlukan banyak tenaga seperti tadi.

Sihun dan Seongjun berselonjor rebahan sambil minum es. Kipas angin menyala kencang di atas mereka. Pintu kamar NEW terbuka lebar. Dari dalam kamar, tampak Junghwan dan Eunsang berkutat membereskan sisa barang ke dalam tas dan kardus.

"Maaf ya Kak, aku harus ninggalin kamu." Eunsang membuka obrolannya.

Junghwan, yang sedang menumpuk buku-buku Eunsang dalam kardus, terkekeh.

"Apa sih, Sa. Kamu kan cuma pindah kamar atas. Kita masih ketemu tiap hari." Ia senang merasa dihargai, mengacak rambut Eunsang gemas. Di kolong rumah ini, cuma Eunsang yang 'menghargainya.' Eunsang memang adik kesayangan.

"Sa, nggak suka nih sekamar sama kita?" Seongjun merasa terkhianati.

"Bukan nggak suka. Aku khawatir aja kak Juan nanti nggak akur sama temen barunya."

"Tsk. Biarin aja si Tiang Listrik ini. Dia yang pilih sendiri." Sihun berkomentar. "Kamu nggak mau percaya omonganku?"

Junghwan merasa pertanyaan itu tertuju untuknya, "Soal si anak baru? Lah kan nggak ada buktinya, kak Hun. Aku minta foto, kamu bilang nggak punya."

"Awas aja kamu nanti _falling love_ ke dia."

Junghwan tergelak keras-keras mendengar hal itu. " _Falling love_ apaan coba. Nggak bakal."

"Sampai kamu kemakan omonganmu sendiri, kamu harus belikan aku koleksi cangkir antik yang langka dari era Victoria."

"Ya. Tapi sebelum itu, kayaknya kamu harus gigit jari dulu. Aku nggak bakal kalah." Junghwan berujar seraya menarik tas biola dari atas lemari, berisyarat supaya Eunsang meletakkan biolanya di sini.

"Lebih baik kamu inget ini, Juan. Kalian berdua inget ini juga ya. Aku taruhan, Juan akan melanggar sumpahnya nanti."

Akan tetapi, Junghwan tampak tidak peduli. Dan tidak ada yang menanggapi serius kalimat itu. Sihun berdecak kesal karena merasa dikacangin.

Biola tadi masih di tangan Eunsang, belum jadi dibungkus dalam _case_ -nya.

"Kak, mau dengar aku main sesuatu? Yang _terakhir_ di kamar ini."

Junghwan mengangguk. "Boleh. Tapi jangan bilang _terakhir_ lagi ya. Kamu bisa main ke sini kalau sekedar buat main biola."

Kemudian, selagi Eunsang memainkan instrumen biola, dan nada-nada musik mengalun lembut di penjuru rumah, Seongjun bertanya pada Sihun:

" _Wait,_ Kak Hun. Siapa namanya kemarin? Midam? Kapan dia datang?"

Sihun mengangkat bahu. "Nggak tahu. Dia bilang _survey_ rumah dulu hari ini. Aku tanya jam berapa, belum dibales."

Akan tetapi, sepertinya mereka berdua panjang umur. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sihun berbunyi. Tanda pesan masuk. Ketika dibuka, wajah Sihun berubah.

Seongjun punya _feeling_ nggak enak.

"Ada apa?"

Alunan musik itu mendadak terhenti. Junghwan menjulurkan kepala dari balik pintu kamar. Eunsang masih membawa biolanya, turut melongkok di belakang Junghwan.

"Orangnya barusan bilang," kata Sihun seraya memandangi layar ponselnya dengan tatapan kecewa, "Dia memang mau datang hari ini, tapi mendadak punya keperluan lain. Nih katanya."

Sihun menyodorkan ponsel. Yang lain segera mengerubungi. Setelah diintip, isi pesan itu lekas memadamkan harapan mereka (lagi): _"Kalau sampai sore nanti saya nggak ke sana. Kemungkinan besar batal. Kalian boleh cari yang lain."_

Keempatnya saling berpandangan. Lesu dan bingung. Apa segini susahnya _melamar_ teman baru?

"Jadi gimana? Gagal lagi nih?" Junghwan mendadak lemas.

"Kabar dari GC kalian gimana, Njun? Dari grup kelasmu juga, Esa? Dapet klien nggak?"

Kedua nama yang dipanggil menggeleng lemah.

"Ini kan belum sampai sore. Kita tunggu aja ya?" Eunsang berusaha tampak paling tenang, padahal ia sama cemasnya dengan yang lain.

"Kita juga masih punya waktu kan?" Seongjun menyambung. "Masih ada empat hari sebelum jatuh tempo pembayaran bulan depan."

"Memang bukan musimnya pindahan ya." Junghwan tertunduk lesu.

"Ya. Kita tunggu aja sampai sore. Kalau nggak datang juga, berarti kita harus lebih gencar sebar infonya," tukas Sihun, meyakinkan mereka semua.


	3. dia yang ragu-ragu

Setelah mereka menunggu dengan agak was-was sepanjang siang hingga sore hari, penghuni baru itu akhirnya berkunjung juga.

Si anak baru itu datang, mengetuk pintu, tampak tergopoh-gopoh dengan koper dan tas-tas besar dijinjing kedua tangannya. Ia mengenakan kemeja biru muda lengan panjang, celana bahan, serta dasi motif garis biru. Ikatan dasinya sudah dilonggarkan. Tidak ada, selain arloji yang mencolok melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Rambutnya yang hitam, sudah berantakan, namun masih tampak bekas-bekas sisiran dan pomade sisa tadi pagi. Walaupun begitu, penampilannya tak sanggup menyamarkan ketampanannya yang tergolong di atas rata-rata. Satu hal yang paling menarik dari wajahnya, ialah sorot mata; sorot matanya menggelitik rasa penasaran orang lain, sedikit mengintimidasi namun menarik magnet tersendiri.

Junghwan yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Semula ia mengira orang itu salah bertamu. Akan tetapi, ketika dia menyebutkan nama _Sihun,_ dan mengatakan sesuatu soal mencari rumah baru, Junghwan segera tersenyum lebar. Ia membawanya masuk dan menuntunnya duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Semua orang berkumpul begitu mendengar seruan Junghwan, bergegas menyambut 'tamu' yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu.

Sebuah sambutan hangat dengan perjamuan teh dan kue-kue. Kini semua orang bisa bernapas lega. Dengan satu lagi penghuni di rumah ini, mereka berharap situasi terkendali (terutama kondisi keuangan masing-masing) dengan aman.

Setelah mereka saling memperkenalkan diri, Midam pun menyebutkan alasan mengapa ia menunda datang kemari, "Sebetulnya aku mau langsung menginap malam ini."

Ia seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan dari raut wajah keempat tuan rumah yang kelak menjadi rekannya itu.

Keempat orang saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka melirik ke arah koper dan barang bawaan Midam yang masih tergeletak di dekat pintu.

"Boleh. Nggak ada yang melarang." Sihun menjawab.

"Justru kita senang dengan kabar ini."

"Sebelumnya aku sempat ragu kalian mau menerimaku." Midam berterus terang.

"Kenapa ragu?" Sihun bertanya. "Kamu bisa mengabari kita kalau memang ingin begitu."

Midam kemudian menilai rekan-rekan barunya satu persatu. Sihun, sepertinya dia punya posisi penting di mata ketiga anak lainnya. Sihun adalah adik kelasnya semasa SMA, namun mereka jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah bertemu lagi semenjak kelulusan. Ia merasa agak canggung. Mereka berdua tidak saling mengenal dekat. Midam sendiri dapat rekomendasi tinggal di sini, dari teman yang menjadi perantaranya dengan Sihun.

"Sebetulnya, walau bisa cari yang lain, kita lebih mengharapkanmu," Junghwan menjawab.

Ketiga pasang mata terarah padanya dengan pandangan _ada apa nih?_

Midam masih mengamati. Junghwan itu yang postur tubuhnya paling penjulang. Sepertinya ia mudah diajak bergaul. Midam bertanya-tanya apakah dia teman sekamarnya?

"Aku berencana tidak akan lama tinggal di sini." Midam menyahut. "Mungkin tiga bulan, atau lima bulan? Sampai menemukan kontrakan yang bisa kutinggali sendiri."

Midam masih belum terbiasa tinggal dengan banyak orang. Semenjak kuliah ia selalu menyewa kamar bersama teman dekatnya, tetapi lebih sering sendirian.

Mendengar hal itu, keempat tuan rumah mengerutkan dahi. Mempertanyakan alasannya.

"Oh, cuma mau sementara?"

"Ya. Kira-kira begitu."

"Tapi aku harap kamu betah tinggal di sini, jadi nggak perlu pindah-pindah lagi."

"Itu gampang diatur," kata Eunsang. "Yang penting sekarang kamu sudah jadi bagian dari kami."

Eunsang yang tutur katanya kelihatan paling kalem. Sepertinya ia yang paling muda di antara mereka.

"Betul," kata Seongjun. "Selamat datang di Kos Brand New. Semoga betah tinggal di sini ya."

Seongjun, yang wajahnya tampak paling _chubby_ di antara yang lain. Midam mengira ia agak pendiam, sebab sejak tadi jarang bicara.

"Aku teman sekamarmu," akhirnya Junghwan memperkenalkan diri, "Ayo kuantar."

*

Interaksi pertama, bisa sangat menentukan bagaimana kelanjutan sebuah hubungan dan pengaruhnya. Sesuatu yang baru Junghwan sadari kelak. Yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya: apakah jika mereka bertemu dalam situasi yang lain, keadaan akan berbeda?

Segala sesuatunya masih sama ketika Junghwan menuntun Midam memasuki kamar. Ranjang dan lemari (bekas Eunsang) sudah dikosongkan.

Junghwan membantu mengarahkan barang-barang Midam sebelum dibongkar keesokan harinya untuk ditata di tempat yang seharusnya.

Midam diminta memilih sendiri, ranjang bagian mana yang dia inginkan, atas atau bawah. Tapi ia malah bertanya balik, "Sebelum ini, kamu di mana?"

"Di atas. Bawah punya Eunsang." Junghwan menjawab seraya menepuk-nepuk tepi ranjang, mengajak Midam duduk bersamanya.

"Yakin ranjang bawah ini untukku? Bukannya ini kesempatanmu?"

Junghwan menggeleng. "Nggak apa. Aku ingin kita menentukan secara adil."

Midam terduduk seraya mengamati kamar sekelilingnya. Cahaya lampu menerangi hingga dinding-dinding. Ia melihat ada gantungan paku di ujung dekat pintu. Ia pun bangkit lagi seraya mengambil tas gitarnya, berjalan menuju ke sana dan menggantungkannya.

"Apa kamu juga main gitar?" tanya Midam menerka.

Junghwan paham, tembok di bawah paku itu meninggalkan bekas biola Eunsang yang biasa digantung di sana.

"Aku nggak punya gitar," ujarnya, "Itu biolanya Eunsang."

"Senang ternyata kalian juga punya musisi."

Junghwan mengembalikan topik obrolan mereka soal pembagian ranjang. "Kak━aku boleh memanggilmu Kakak kan?━sebetulnya aku pengen pindah ke bawah juga."

"Lantas?"

"Tapi aku pengen bikin tamuku seneng."

Midam terkekeh kecil. Junghwan terlalu jujur dan berterus terang. Apakah dia memang bersifat seperti itu?

Ia pun menjawab, "Aku bukan tamu. Udah jadi teman sekamarmu kan?"

Junghwan menimpali, "Nah, berarti aku harus lebih menghargai teman, ya kan?"

Midam tak kuasa membantah. Tapi karena ia ingin memberi kesan 'baik' di pertemuan pertama, maka ia memberi solusi, "Begini saja, kita main gunting batu kertas, yang menang boleh ambil ranjang yang dia mau?"

"Sepertinya begitu lebih adil."

Akhirnya setelah main suwit gunting, Midam berujar dengan hati-hati, "Aku mau ranjang bawah, boleh?"

Junghwan menelengkan kepala seraya tertawa, "Ya tadi sudah kupersilakan kan? Kamu ini bagaimana?"

"Aku kira kamu bakal berubah pikiran?"

"Kalau urusan tidur sih gampang. Sudah biasa di ranjang atas, jadi ya gak masalah?"

*

Saat mereka berdua sudah berada di ranjang masing-masing, lampu-lampu dimatikan dan penghuni kos lain beranjak ke kamar, Junghwan mengajak kawan barunya mengobrol.

"Kak Midam, sudah tidur?"

"Belum."

"Boleh ngobrol sebentar?"

"Boleh. Apa ada yang kurang waktu aku ngenalin diri tadi?" Midam bertanya.

"Nggak. Aku cuma penasaran. Sejak tadi kamu kelihatan ragu. Bahkan hampir batal pindah sini. Kenapa?"

Midam sempat terdiam agak lama hingga Junghwan mengira pertanyaanya sudah membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Maaf, Kak. Kalau nggak berkenan, nggak usah dijawab aja."

"Nggak kok. Nggak papa. Aku nggak ngira dapat sambutan yang menyenangkan. Terima kasih banyak. Tapi sebetulnya aku belum terbiasa tinggal beramai-ramai dengan orang lain."

"Begitu ya? Soal kamu yang pengen sementara aja tinggal di sini, juga karena itu?"

Dari balik selimutnya, Midam menggumam pelan.

"Walau kedatanganmu diharapkan karena 'menggenapi iuran bulanan,' tapi kita ingin berteman secara tulus _._ " Junghwan menjadi penyambung lidah teman-temanya. Sejak tatapan pertama mereka di ambang pintu sebelumnya, ia tahu Sihun tidak berkata omong kosong bahwa Midam adalah orang baik. Sepertinya mereka berdua serasi. Dan ia senang jadi yang pertama membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Mereka semua memang menyenangkan. Kak Hun, Kak Njun, Dik Esa. Walau kadang kelakuan mereka bikin pening kepala." Junghwan menceritakan ihwal teman-temanya secara singkat, berharap setelah ini Midam tak kesulitan untuk membaur. "Kita semua akan berusaha menjadi teman baik untukmu."

"Aku harap begitu. Aku juga akan berusaha menjadi teman baik untuk kalian."

Midam kemudian mengalihkan topik menuju hal lain, "Sihun masih sama seperti dulu. Dia ketua kalian di sini?"

"Betul, kak Hun _leader_ kita. Bagaimana kalian saling kenal?"

"Dia adik kelasku, dia nggak pernah cerita?"

"Nggak pernah. Aku baru tahu soal kalian kemarin."

"Di SMA dulu, kita pernah jadi panitia organisasi, dan dari situlah aku mengenalinya."

Hening. Sebelum suara Junghwan memecah kesunyian lagi, "Kak, kalau ada apa-apa, katakan saja. Jangan sungkan kalau ada sesuatu dariku (terutama) yang membuatmu terganggu."

"Tentu saja, Junghwan. Berlaku untukmu juga. Oh, apa panggilanmu?"

"Junghwan, Juan atau apa saja boleh."

Junghwan termenung lama. Ia sempat mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya terperangah. Ia memikirkan teman barunya yang tidur di ranjang bawah. Ini memang pertemuan pertama mereka, tapi rasanya bukan kali pertama ia melihat wajahnya. Entah di mana ia merasa pernah bertatap muka. _'_ _Tapi di mana?'_ pikirnya. Festival sekolah? Layar televisi? Ingatannya samar sekali.

Pada akhirnya, Junghwan lekas mengubur kembali ingatan yang menyeruak itu dalam bunga tidurnya. Ia lebih disesaki keingintahuan tentang esok hari dan keseharian mereka berlima.


	4. gula yang tak dapat dibeli

"Kak Hun. Kenapa aku baru tahu kalau orang ini Kak Midam?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku nggak ngerti."

"Aku ngerasa pernah ketemu dia. Di mana ya? Lupa. Tapi rasanya familier."

"Pernah ketemu? Serius?"

"Ya."

"Di mana?"

"Nggak tahu. Cuma ngeliat wajahnya aja, nggak kenal."

"Hei. Kalau bicara yang jelas, Juan."

"Ajaib, Kak Hun. Kamu bisa kenal orang kayak dia."

"Teman-temanku memang terdiri dari semua kasta. Dari yang paling gesrek sampai yang paling kalem. Paket lengkap."

Itu salah satu topik percakapan Junghwan dengan Sihun di dapur. Mereka sedang menyiapkan 'pesta teh' ala kos ini, biasa diadakan sepekan sekali setiap hari libur. Sebetulnya ini cuma kebiasaan Sihun, yang punya hobi _ngeteh_ sekaligus mengoleksi cangkir dan poci. Hingga koleksi cangkirnya memenuhi lemari penyimpanan di dapur. Sihun pun merecoki teman-temannya dengan cara begini. Katanya, _ngeteh_ itu menyehatkan.

Biasanya dalam pesta teh itu disediakan aneka macam kue (yang sebagian besar hasil _home made._ ) Pengecualian saat akhir bulan, giliran mereka minum teh tanpa camilan apa-apa (kerana dompet sekarat). Namun, kini dalam rangka menyambut teman baru, maka pesta teh diadakan dengan sedikit lebih 'mewah.'

Kali ini mereka membuat _sponge cake_ sederhana. Sementara tehnya adalah _darjeeling_ hitam (persediaan teh Sihun yang terakhir.) Eunsang dan Sihun bertugas menangani adonan kue, sementara Seongjun dan Junghwan menyiapkan tehnya.

Sihun, kalau berurusan dengan teh, selalu 'kolot' memperhatikan aturan dan etika perjamuan teh, semenjak proses penyeduhan hingga ketika disantap. Karena itulah ia sering bersikeras menanganinya sendiri. Namun hari ini tidak. Ia ingin memberi kelonggaran pada diri sendiri dengan menyerahkan proses awal penyajian teh itu pada orang lain.

"Kak. _Tumben_ ngebolehin kita yang buat tehnya? Biasanya ngotot harus bikin teh sendiri." Seongjun tadi sempat berkomentar.

"Aku lagi pengen _ngadonin_ roti," jawabnya seraya mengocok telur, gula dan tepung dengan _mixer._ "Tuh kalian yang panaskan airnya. Biar aku pantau dari sini."

"Nggak apa nih ya, bikin teh pake cara 'suka-suka gue'?" Junghwan menantang seraya mengangkat cangkir porselen bermotif bunga orchid.

Sihun melotot memandangi cangkir-cangkirnya diangkat dan dikibaskan keras-keras, seolah hendak dilempar. "Juan! Awas itu cangkir mahal! Aku minta ginjalmu kalau _orchid_ -ku sampai pecah."

Junghwan cepat-cepat menaruhnya kembali, takut ucapan si pemilik cangkir itu jadi kenyataan.

"Kak, gulanya habis nih." Eunsang, yang habis mengolesi loyang dengan mentega, menyela mereka. Ia menunjukkan toples gula yang sudah kosong.

"Coba lihat dalam rak. Kupikir kita masih punya persediaan?"

Seongjun bergerak membuka rak persediaan dan memeriksa toples-toples di sana. Kemudian ia berbalik dengan wajah murung. "Nggak ada. Kita kehabisan gula," ujarnya.

"Jadi gimana buat tehnya?" Junghwan ikut-ikutan khawatir. Selama ini, walau tidak terlalu memfavoritkan makanan manis, tapi ia menyukai teh yang manis (sesuai kadarnya).

"Aku nggak masalah kalau nggak pake gula. Bisa dinetralisir. Kan kuenya udah terasa manis." Sihun menjawab.

"Yah. Tapi kita nggak kayak kamu."

"Apa? Nggak kayak aku yang paling _manis_? Lah emang kenyataannya gitu?" ujar Sihun seraya memasang pose imut yang dibuat-buat.

Yang lain segera memasang wajah ingin muntah di tempat. "Dih. Amit-amit. Bukan gitu ya. Kita nggak bisa minum teh tanpa gula."

"Makanya kamu yang beli gula ya, Juan."

Junghwan yang selalu berada di posisi 'mengalah ketika dikorbankan' tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak. "Oke. Sini. Apa sih yang nggak buat kamu."

"Dih. Gombalanmu."

"Makanya, mana duitnya?"

Junghwan menodongkan telapak tangan. Minta uang.

"Ambil sendiri. Uang kas kita di toples dekat tivi, kayak biasa."

Setelah melepaskan celemek motif bebeknya, Junghwan kemudian melesat menuju ruang depan untuk mencari toples uang. Ia berpapasan dengan Midam yang baru pulang. Pintu depan masih dalam keadaan terbuka lebar.

"Kak, baru pulang? Sudah beres _meeting-_ nya?" Junghwan bertanya menyambutnya.

Midam mengangguk. Ia melempar tas jinjing di sofa. "Udah. Cuma nuntasin sedikit masalah tadi," jawabnya.

Midam melongok ke arah pintu dapur, memerhatikan kegiatan mereka. "Kalian lagi ngapain?" tanyanya.

"Kita mau pesta teh. Acara biasa, tapi minggu ini spesial buat nyambut kamu."

Midam tersipu karena merasa tersanjung. "Nggak usah repot lah, kalian ini."

"Ini buat bersama kok. Sekalian kumpul bareng. Jarang-jarang kita punya waktu senggang kayak gini."

"Mau aku bantu nggak? Mana yang bisa kukerjakan?"

Midam baru akan melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu dapur ketika Sihun mengangkat tangan, berisyarat supaya ia tidak maju lebih jauh.

Di depan sana, langkah kaki Junghwan hampir melewati batas pintu keluar. Ia sudah memperoleh uang yang dibutuhkan.

Sihun memerintahnya, "Nggak usah, Kak Dam. Kamu ikut Juan aja, beli gula. Ke sana."

"Oke. Baiklah. Kalau itu mau kalian."

Midam pun berbalik mengikuti Junghwan yang sudah mencapai teras.

"Ayo, sini, aku temani. Kita beli gula bareng."

Junghwan segera menyetujuinya dengan gembira. "Wah! Ayo. Sekalian kita jalan-jalan keliling komplek. Kamu belum tahu perumahan ini kan, Kak?"

*

Toserba itu cukup terasa lengang ketika mereka berdua masuk. Seorang wanita muda berdiri di balik meja kasir. Hanya ada empat kepala yang datang mengunjungi toko; seorang anak remaja, seorang pria tukang bangunan, dan seorang ibu beserta anaknya. Hal itu membuat mereka berdua leluasa berjalan, menyelinap di antara etalase penyimpanan barang. Tujuan mereka adalah rak berisi persediaan bahan makanan.

Midam bertanya gula apa yang biasa mereka konsumsi.

Junghwan memilah gula yang terpajang dalam rak besi itu. Ia mengambil dua bungkus gula, lalu menimbang beban kantung gula itu di tangan.

Ia menjawab, "Apa saja boleh. Tapi, Kak, kamu suka gula apa?" ucapnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik. "Atau, kamu nggak suka gula?"

Midam menggeleng. "Biasa saja. Kadang aku suka makanan manis, tapi bukan berarti aku doyan _nyemilin_ gula kan?" ujarnya seraya terkekeh.

"Danini gula kesukaanku," jawabnya seraya mengambil bungkusan berisi satu kilogram gula. " _Gulafu._ Mau beli ini?"

"Ah! Berarti sama nih favorit kita," Junghwan menyahut. Sebungkus _Gulafu_ diraih dari tangan Midam dan dimasukkan dalam troli.

Setelah berputar selama beberapa menit━Midam sekaligus belanja kebutuhan dan perlengkapan pribadi yang belum dia punya, mereka kemudian keluar.

"Kak, gimana? Betah nggak ngekos di sini?"

Junghwan bertanya ingin tahu. Di tangannya, kantung plastik penuh berisi barang belanjaan.

Mereka berjalan bersisian, menyusuri trotoar yang terbentang sepanjang komplek pertokoan, sebelum berbelok memasuki mulut gang, di jalan yang mengarah ke Rumah Hijau.

"Betah kok." Midam menjawab. "Kalian semua ternyata lebih baik dari dugaanku."

Karena tidak mungkin baginya menjawab dengan kalimat _"tidak tahu, tapi aku sedang mempelajari karakter kalian,"_ maka ia mengambil cara aman untuk menenangkan kawannya.

Midam bukan tipe yang gampang menilai atau mengambil kesimpulan tertentu. Mereka baru saling mengenal selama beberapa minggu. Dan ia lebih menyukai sikap kehati-hatian dalam bergaul.

"Terus, masih ingin pindah, nggak?" tanya Junghwan lagi.

Midam tertegun. Ia terdiam sejenak, tidak menemukan jawaban yang dirasa cukup.

"Nggak tahu," jawabnya dengan kalimat yang mengambang. "Sejauh ini aku merasa nyaman saja di sini."

"Syukurlah, kalau kamu nyaman. Sejauh ini aku memang nggak pernah tinggal seatap dengan orang lain selain mereka bertiga." Junghwan menimpali.

"Jadi, aku adalah pengalaman pertama kalian?"

Midam penasaran akan asal-usul mereka berempat, bagaimana mereka terbentuk sebelum terkumpul seperti ini. Mungkin, suatu saat nanti ia akan mencari tahu.

"Ya. Kamu teman pertama kami, sekaligus teman sekamarku selain Esa."

"Apa kamu nyaman denganku?"

Junghwan beralih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tampak seperti tersentil.

"Sudah pasti, aku senang sekamar denganmu." Ketika berucap demikian, ia tersenyum dengan cara yang sangat jujur. "Apa kamu cemas kalau aku tidak menyukaimu?"

Midam itu orangnya suka merasa _nggak enakan._ Teman-temannya dulu pernah menegurnya tentang hal itu, supaya ia mengurangi sifatnya yang demikian, sebab sikap seperti itu akibatnya fatal bagi diri sendiri.

"Ah, enggak kok. Aku cuma berpikir yang namanya teman itu seharusnya bisa saling memberi kenyamanan satu sama lain." Midam terdiam sejenak. "Apa aku salah?"

Junghwan terkekeh. Midam mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti.

"Nggak kok. Nggak ada yang salah. Tapi kamu terlalu memikirkan kepentingan orang lain, Kak. Itu bagus sih, tapi di sisi lain, kamu jadi nggak bebas ngelakuin suatu kesenangan gara-gara takut kesenanganmu akan mengganggu orang lain, gitu kan?"

Midam mengangguk ragu-ragu.

Junghwan menyambung, "Padahal, itu kan sudah jadi hakmu."

"Begitu ya? Teman-temanku dulu juga menganggapku begitu. Tapi aku sudah berjanji, ingin belajar bergaul dengan cara yang lebih baik."

Junghwan mengamati Midam dari kepala hingga kaki. Lelaki itu masih mengenakan setelan kemeja kerja, lengkap dengan dasi motif garis (khas dirinya.) Junghwan selalu dibuat terkagum oleh kostum _orang kantoran._ Menurut penilaiannya, Midam itu masih menyimpan sedikit rasa _insecurity,_ meskipun sudah berjuang untuk menghapusnya, tetap masih berbekas. Kalau begitu, bagaimana lelaki itu bisa beradaptasi dengan dua hal sekaligus? Di kamar asrama dan di kantor?

"Ada apa, memandangiku?"

Junghwan menggeleng seraya tersenyum. "Nggak ada. Kak, gimana kerjanya di sana?"

Ia teringat tumpukan jurnal Midam di kamar, juga pin tanda pengenalnya, yang menunjukkan nama hotel tempat Midam bekerja. Mulanya, Junghwan agak terpana melihat itu semua. Ia mengenali hotel bintang lima tempat Midam menjadi manajer di sana. Midam, yang terbiasa menangani hotel bintang lima, rela tinggal dalam kamar sempit seperti ini. Sukar untuk dipercaya.

"Seperti biasa." Midam menukas. "Pengalaman memanajeri hotel sebesar itu, sangat ekstrim, memang, tapi tantangannya menyenangkan."

"Pasti sibuk ya? Aku selalu menganggap pegawai korporasi seperti kalian itu keren-keren."

Midam hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Ia mengamati Junghwan dengan teliti. Pemuda itu mengenakan setelan celana jins dan kemeja polo biasa. Terlalu polos dan sederhana, mencirikan jiwa muda yang bebas. Kemudian, ketika ia menelaah senyum di wajahnya, Midam tersadar. Junghwan itu cerminan masa mudanya. Ia merasa terlempar ke masa lalu, ketika sudut pandangnya terhadap dunia masih belum _ternoda_ oleh racun kehidupan━seperti sekarang.

"Kamu sekarang masih kuliah, wajar beranggapan seperti itu," ujar Midam singkat.

"Kak omonganmu seperti orang tua saja."

"Gunakan masa kuliahmu sebaik mungkin. Kamu nanti bakal kangen masa-masa ini."

"Iya. Aku tahu. Itu kayak orang-orang bilang _jangan buru-buru ingin cepat dewasa, karena dewasa itu nggak menyenangkan sama sekali._ "

Midam tertawa. "Yah. Itu hal yang lazim kan? Orang yang sudah mengalami sesuatu, berbeda dengan orang yang menginginkannya."

Obrolan mereka terputus saat rumah bercat hijau tosca sudah tampak di depan mata. Itu seperti _rumah hati._ Midam melihat, kedua pohon yang memagari jalan setapak dari gerbang menuju pintunya. Dari sini tampak seperti tempat yang rindang dan menyenangkan. Sesaat Midam tertegun di sana. Ketika ia membuka gerbang besi itu, merasakan ayunan pintu di tangan, segala keresahannya hilang. Mungkin seperti ini rumah yang dia cari; tempat di mana ia bisa memupuk harapan dan impiannya di bawah lindungan atapnya.

 _Rumah ini ibarat gula yang tak dapat dibeli._ Ia membatin.

"Mana kresek belanjanya? Sini, biar kubawa." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, tahu-tahu kantung plastik belanja itu sudah berpindah tangan.

Ketika Midam memasuki rumah itu dan menemukan senyuman teman-temannya di sana, serta sambutan hangat untuknya; meja kue dan cangkir-cangkir teh, ia benar-benar merasa dipeluk dalam kehangatan rumahnya sendiri.


	5. house of hearts

Mari kita berkeliling sejenak meneropong seluruh sisi rumah tempat cerita ini berlangsung.

Kosan mereka ialah rumah minimalis yang dibangun menghadap halaman bertaman mungil. Patron rumahnya biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Papa Rhym atau Papa Rhymer. Dihuni oleh tiga mahasiswa━Sihun dan Seongjun kini sedang bergelut menghadapi semester enam menjelang akhir, sementara Junghwan baru duduk di bangku kuliah. Lalu satu siswa SMA━Eunsang, dan seorang pegawai swasta━Midam.

Rumah dengan dua lantai itu memiliki dua kamar. Kamar "B" atau kamar Brand di lantai dua. Kamar milik Sihun, Seongjun dan Eunsang itu lebih luas dari kamar bawah. Dengan pintu keluar langsung menuju loteng jemuran. Tempat semedi yang menyenangkan saat sedang jenuh atau ingin mencari angin, bak fasilitas _lounge_ hotel yang menyajikan pemandangan langit lepas. Anak-anak sangat menyukainya.

Itu seperti rumah idaman. Selain dikenal dengan nama aslinya, yaitu Kos Brand New, anak-anak biasa menyebut rumah mereka dengan sebutan _Rumah Hijau._ Nama itu terpilih secara otomatis, selain karena cat hijau toska yang menyelubungi temboknya, juga filosofi yang terkandung di dalamnya; diharapkan seluruh penghuni rumah ini merasa sejuk, nyaman dan saling bersahabat selama mereka tinggal.

Tamu-tamu yang masuk ke sana akan langsung dibawa duduk di ruang depan, yang menjadi favorit semua penghuni, sebab ia multifungsi. Untuk bersantai, belajar, dan mengobrol━karena tamu yang sering berkunjung berasal dari kalangan teman sendiri. Ruangan itu luas dan terang. Cahaya matahari menyelinap melalui dua jendela besar yang selalu terbuka. Dilengkapi seperangkat sofa, lemari kabinet, dan rak buku. Televisinya jarang menyala. Beberapa poster berjajar di dinding, juga bingkai-bingkai foto yang menampilkan potret para penghuni━rekam jejak mereka selama (kurang lebih) empat tahun tinggal bersama. Ada karpet merah yang digelar di lantai setiap sore, lalu digulung saat tiba pagi.

Di sisi kiri ruang tamu, terlihat pintu kamar "N" atau kamar New yang kini dihuni oleh Junghwan dan Midam. Lurus dari pintu kamar N, ada pintu menuju dapur. Dapur itu merangkap ruang makan juga. Ada dua kamar mandi di belakang dapur. Wastafel, rak piring dan lemari penyimpanan. Mereka semua sepakat mengatur penataan rumah dengan tertib dan rapi━melalui jadwal piket secara bergilir.

*

Apabila ada yang ingin ingin bertamu, ia harus melewati jalan setapak, setelah membuka pagar besi. Lalu melintasi tanaman pagar dan bunga-bunga cantik━yang ditanam oleh Seongjun dan dirawat oleh Junghwan. Selubung cat hijau yang melengkapi bangunan itu cukup estetik dilihat dari luar━mungkin kamu tertarik mengabadikannya dalam foto?

Sebelum bisa mengetuk pintu, perlu menaiki undakan mungil menuju teras berlantai ubin. Kemudian, pandangan mata kita akan jatuh menyapu pintu bercat cokelat, yang dipernis mengkilap. Di daun pintunya, ada papan kayu bertuliskan huruf dan angka. Huruf bertuliskan _Kos Brand New_ yang berbentuk lengkung setengah lingkaran. Dan satu lagi papan kayu paling unik yang jumlahnya cuma satu sedunia.

*

Suatu cerita yang melibatkan papan kayu itu terjadi beberapa hari setelah kepindahan Midam.

Pagi itu Sihun rusuh mencari-cari kotak perkakas tempat penyimpanan paku dan palu.

Junghwan, yang pertama bertanya, "Kenapa? Ada jendela yang rusak kah?"

"Nggak ada. Mau ganti papan nama di pintu depan." Sihun menjawab.

"Oh, betul juga? Papan nama kita perlu diganti?"

Junghwan segera melesat menuju pintu keluar. Menurunkan papan nama dari sana. Terukir di atas papan itu abjad kapital yang dirangkai jadi satu; huruf KBN, diikuti angka empat di ekor (KBN4) yang merupakan akronim dari Kos Brand New, nama rumah ini. Angka empatnya mewakili jumlah penghuni. Karena kini mereka sudah berlima, seharusnya diganti jadi angka 5.

Eunsang membantu mencarikan kotak perkakas itu, yang kemudian ditemukan di bawah tangga di antara tumpukan barang rongsok.

Ketiga orang duduk menunggu di ruang tamu, sementara Midam masih di kamar mandi, ketika Sihun mulai kegiatannya. Karena ia bersikeras mengerjakan sendiri, mereka pun mengira-ngira papan nama itu akan diubah bagaimana?

Akan tetapi, dua jam kemudian, mereka justru terheran-heran melihatnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya tambahan simbol (+) di belakang angka 4; jadilah susunan abjad _KBN4+_ yang melekat di sana.

Midam baru bergabung ketika melihat mereka rusuh mengerubungi pintu. Pandangannya jatuh ke pintu mengikuti arah pandang mereka. Ia terheran, dan buka suara: "Apa ini?"

"Oh, simbol rumah kita. Kita menambahkan simbol + karena sekarang sudah bukan berempat lagi." Seongjun menerangkan.

Midam menaikkan kedua alis. Tak banyak berkomentar. Akan tetapi raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidakpuasan.

Mengenali gelagatnya, Junghwan kemudian berkomentar, "Eh, ini persamaan matematika atau apa ya?"

Sihun sudah kembali rebahan di sofa.

"Kak, Hun ..." Eunsang yang ingin mengeluarkan pendapatnya, keburu diputus oleh Sihun, yang mengendikkan bahu, dan berlagak acuh.

"Apa nilaiku cuma seperti simbol (+) di mata kalian?" Midam tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk berujar demikian. Ia tersenyum dengan cara yang agak sinis. "Oke, nggak masalah kok."

Ia pikir keberadaannya di sini hanya untuk menggenapi iuran kontrakan mereka yang kelebihan beban. Jelas spekulasi itu benar. Hanya saja, ia salah berasumsi demikian.

Yang lain menyadari hal itu. Diam-diam mereka sepakat bahwa hal ini tak bisa dibiarkan.

"Eh, Kak! Bukan begitu maksud kita!" Junghwan mencoba menengahi.

Midam hanya mengangkat bahu, lantas melenggang masuk kamar.

Tatapan Junghwan terlempar pada Sihun, yang malah mengunyah camilan dengan santainya menunjukkan sikap pengabaian.

Akhirnya, Seongjun bergerak mengajak yang lain, memprakarsai idenya sendiri. Ia mengambil paku dan palu, lalu menambahkan angka satu di belakang simbol, sehingga bisa dibaca: KBN4+1.

Eunsang, turut ambil peran. Ia menambah ukiran huruf dengan simbol _sama dengan_ , menjadi: KBN4+1=.

Terakhir, Junghwan menuliskan angka, sehingga papan kayu itu dibaca seperti: KBN4+1=5.

Sihun tertegun memandangi kreasi kawan-kawannya, lantas terbahak dengan sangat keras. "Bukan gitu caranya, eh! Ini lebih parah dari punyaku!" cemoohnya.

Lalu Sihun bangkit dan menggantinya lagi.

Hari itu matahari tenggelam dalam keadaan papan nama tersebut sudah berubah sepenuhnya. Angka (4+1=) dibuang, tersisa nama akhir milik mereka berlima. Sekarang, kamu bisa melihat ukiran abjad KBN5 tersemat manis di papan kayu yang tergantung di pintu.

Ketika kebetulan melewati pintu, Midam tersenyum geli memandangi papan nama itu.

*

Rumah Hijau itu selalu kosong setiap pagi pukul sepuluh hingga sore pukul enam. Karena mereka semua tergolong 'anak rajin' yang kerap menghadiri jam kuliah, dilanjut kerja sambilan sepulang ngampus.

Eunsang yang paling muda. Ia masih duduk di kelas tiga menengah atas. Anak dengan wajah manis itu punya hobi bermusik. Ia mengikuti ekskul musik di sekolah dan belajar spesialisasi biola, demi mengejar impian menjadi violinist. Salah satu kebiasaan Eunsang setiap pagi ialah membangunkan orang serumah dengan instrumen biola. Ia akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali, mendahului yang lain, lalu duduk di tangga dan memainkan satu-dua lagu. Kemudian, satu persatu penghuni akan terbangun mendengar alarm itu. Alih-alih segera bangkit, terkadang itu justru membuat mereka bermalas-malasan di bawah gelungan selimut.

"Musikmu bikin tambah ngantuk," komentar Sihun suatu hari.

"Nggak apa kok, Sa. Lagu tadi sangat manis. Aku menyukainya." Junghwan memuji.

Esoknya, Eunsang pun mengubah lagu 'alarm'nya, dan memainkan lagu-lagu favoritnya yang lain, secara bergantian setiap hari.

Semua orang menyukai permainan musik Eunsang. Ia berusaha menunjukkan kegigihannya. Berlatih biola secara rutin sehingga telantanya meningkat dari waktu ke waktu. Karena itu semua orang menikmatinya dan tidak ada yang keberatan mendengarnya.

Seongjun mengomentari Eunsang, "Tiap pagi, mendengar permainan musikmu, aku serasa bangun di tengah-tengah pertunjukan opera."

"Eh, mungkin di dunia lain, kita adalah sekumpulan manusia pengabdi seni. Kita membangun panggung opera kita sendiri," kata Seongjun juga, suatu pagi saat mereka berlima duduk melingkari meja makan. Sajian nasi dan gorengan sambal menjadi pelengkap hidangan.

Ia melanjutkan, "Aku sutradara, Esa konduktor musiknya, Juan penulis naskah, Kak Hun dan Kak Dam jadi aktornya."

Sangat komprehensif. Semua orang tertawa menanggapi khayalan Seongjun yang seperti utopia itu.

*

Sihun duduk sebagai mahasiswa arsitektur. Itulah mengapa, ia senang menceritakan kaitan antara hobi mengoleksi cangkir dengan perkuliahan yang digeluti. Kalau ada yang bertanya soal arsitektur padanya, ia akan mengambil satu set koleksi cangkirnya yang paling antik. Mulutnya akan berbusa merincikan penjelasan soal tata ruang dan bentuk. Cangkir adalah contoh yang paling mudah bagi dasar ilmu desain, katanya. Seongjun dan Junghwan pernah jadi korbannya. Menanyakan sesuatu tentang hal tersebut, lalu berakhir dengan mereka mabuk ceramah Sihun semalaman penuh. Setelah itu, tidak ada yang berani menyinggung-nyinggung lagi, baik soal hobi koleksi cangkir, ataupun ilmu arsitektur.

Seongjun, menggeluti manajemen bisnis. Kalau ditanya hal apakah yang menarik minatnya dari jurusan itu, jawabannya tidak jelas. Pernah ia menjawab, ini untuk bekal dirinya menjadi asisten seseorang. Pernah juga jawabannya, bahwa ia bercita-cita menjadi CEO perusahaan manufaktur. Hal itu diucapkan seraya mencuri pandang pada Sihun━tanpa disadari oleh objeknya. Namun, ia sering mengakhiri sesi curhatnya dengan ucapan bahwa, apa dan mengapa itu tidak penting. Dia cuma ingin lulus kuliah, dapat pekerjaan tetap, dan _bebas!_

Junghwan yang baru mengecap bangku kuliah, tidak pernah mengira jurusan teknik pilihannya akan se-memusingkan ini. Setiap hari matanya bercumbu dengan simbol matematis yang tidak benar-benar dia mengerti. Akan tetapi, ia cukup menyukainya, berharap saat lulus nanti lekas mendapat tawaran kerja seperti idamannya. Sebelum ini ia sempat mengagetkan semua orang ketika mengabarkan bahwa dirinya lulus SNMPTN. Ketika ditanya mengapa akhirnya mengambil jurusan ini, ia tidak menemukan jawab lugas yang spesifik, selain ingin dipermudah saat mencari kerja. Semendalam itu pemikirannya, sebab ia sendiri mengaku tidak punya cita-cita yang ingin dikejar, selain hidup bahagia sebagai orang kaya.

*

Salah satu kelakuan teman-teman seatapnya sering membuat Junghwan mengelus dada.

Waktu ada kabel listrik di rumah yang rusak, Sihun minta agar Junghwan yang menangani.

Besoknya, setrika dan _magic com_ giliran rusak, Seongjun membawa benda itu ke hadapannya dengan tatapan merendah dan penuh permohonan.

Tiba-tiba, Eunsang berlari menuruni tangga. Pemuda itu mendekatinya, menyodorkan _charger_ hp miliknya, seraya tersenyum manis penuh bujuk rayu.

Junghwan tahu dia lagi ada mau.

"Oh, nggak lagi, Esa," ujarnya seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Woi, kalian kira aku ini apa, hah? Tukang servis kabel?" Ia berseru pada Sihun dan Seongjun. "Mentang-mentang punya temen anak teknik, bukan berarti aku ngerti kayak beginian, _cuy!_ "

Sihun dan Seongjun terbahak keras dari dapur.

Junghwan ingin marah tapi tak sanggup.

Mereka berdua kemudian bergabung di ruang depan, membawa nampan teh dan camilan.

Akan tetapi, Junghwan tak tega melihat Eunsang mengkerut dan wajahnya jadi muram.

"Oke, Sa. Sini. Mana _charger_ -nya? Siapa tahu bisa dibetulin."

Junghwan lega ketika Eunsang kembali tersenyum cerah. Ada kalanya menyenangkan teman itu lebih penting dari ego apapun.

"Tapi, kalau nggak bisa, kamu beli baru aja ya, Esa?" tukas Junghwan memperingati.

Eunsang mengangguk. "Ya pasti, Kak. Maksudku minta kamu betulin, karena itu _charger_ asli, sayang kan kalau dibuang?"

Midam bergabung keluar kamar, penasaran mendengar suara keributan.

Sihun masih ingin menjahili Junghwan ketika ia berujar, "Kak Dam, kalau lampu di hotelmu rusak, tuh, tukang kabel kita yang jenius. Panggil aja. Siaga dua puluh empat pasti dia."

"Ih, apaan coba. Sudah kubilang aku bukan tukang kabel!"

Pada akhirnya, setelah _magic com,_ setrika, dan _charger_ hp itu diutak-atik, benda-benda itu tak ada yang kembali seperti semula. Junghwan meletakkan semuanya di meja sofa. Ia terpaksa mengecewakan mereka dengan ucapannya, "Beli baru aja deh, kalian. Aku nggak tahu cara betulinnya!"


	6. disaster! cat and cup

Ada sedikit kekacauan yang terjadi, bermula karena seekor kucing titipan tetangga.

Adalah Ibu Rita, yang rumahnya terletak satu blok dari rumah mereka, datang pada suatu pagi dengan maksud menitipkan kucing peliharaannya. Ia hendak berdinas ke luar kota. Ia tinggal sendirian, karena itu perlu memastikan kucing kesayangannya dirawat oleh tangan yang tepat.

"Maaf, Nak," katanya. "Sudah merepotkanmu. Andai saja ini bukan pekerjaan, aku pasti sudah membawanya ikut serta."

Kucing itu mengeong, memahami ucapan pemiliknya. Makhluk itu tampak manis dengan bulu putihnya. Ia kucing betina. Ada corak hitam yang mendominasi punggung hingga kepala dan dahi, yang menambah kesan anggun.

Ketika Junghwan bertukar pandang dengan si kucing, ia tersenyum untuk menunjukkan keramahtamahan. Namun, kucing itu malah memasang ekspresi malas di matanya.

"Tidak apa, Bu." Junghwan menjawab. "Suatu kehormatan menerima titipan ini. Aku suka kucing, apalagi kucing cantik seperti ini. Percayakan saja padaku. Aku bisa merawatnya."

Kucing itu hanya mengibaskan ekor ketika Junghwan merentangkan tangan, mengajaknya pindah ke pangkuannya.

"Namanya _Nawmi._ Oh! Sebetulnya dia sangat penurut. Nawmi. Ayo. Ikut kak Juan di sana yuk."

Ketika dirasa kucing itu tak bergerak untuk menyambut perintahnya, Ibu Rita merasa harus memidahkan si kucing dengan kedua tangannya, ke pangkuan Junghwan.

" _Utututu_ , Nawmi. Ayo, jangan takut. Kita kenalan dulu, yuk," ujarnya pada si kucing.

Kucing itu masih mematung, tanpa ekspresi yang menyenangkan. Junghwan terkekeh. Ia mengusap-usap kepala Nwami berharap agar si kucing lebih terbuka padanya.

Ketika Nwami balik menggosokkan kepala ke bajunya, Junghwan tahu ia mulai diterima.

"Percayakan Nwami di sini, Bu. Aku janji akan mengurusnya dengan baik." Ia meyakinkan Ibu Rita.

Ibu Rita kemudian meninggalkan Rumah Hijau dengan pesangon berupa makanan dan tunjangan senilai yang dibutuhkan untuk perawatan kucingnya.

Ketika semua orang pulang, mereka terkejut melihat _penghuni_ baru itu. Namun, tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya.

Sihun memberi syarat bahwa tugas perawatan kucing diserahkan sepenuhnya pada Junghwan. Kucing itu pun tinggal di kamar Junghwan dan Midam.

*

"Lihat, Kak." Junghwan berucap ketika mereka berada dalam kamar, suatu malam di sela-sela tumpukan jurnal dan buku. "Kucing ini mirip kamu."

Kucing tersebut memang tampak sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Padahal ia kucing domestik, tapi pesonanya tak kalah seperti kucing ras. Mungkin karena perawatannya yang sangat baik.

Midam mengernyit ke arahnya seraya memerhatikan si kucing yang menggelung manja di pangkuan Junghwan.

"Mirip apanya? Menurutmu aku ini kucing?" Midam hampir tertawa.

Junghwan mengangkat kucing tersebut dan membelainya menggunakan pipi.

Midam juga menyukai kucing, sungguh. Hanya saja, ia belum akrab dengan si Nawmi ini. Sejak kemarin, setiap kali ia memasuki kamar, selalu disambut Nawmi dengan wajah jutek dan tatapan malas.

Midam memberanikan diri berlutut di depan Junghwan. Kucing itu mengeong dua kali ketika berpindah di tangannya. Begitu menggemaskannya si kucing, hingga ia tampak kesulitan mengatasi dua pasang tangan yang berlomba mengelus bulu-bulunya.

"Iya," jawab Junghwan. "Menurutku, kamu itu _cat person._ Coba bayangin kalau kita jadi kucing. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan. Tidur sepanjang hari. Bangun kalau ingin makan. Nggak perlu mikirin hidup."

"Nggak juga, kita lebih beruntung jadi manusia yang diberi akal," ucapan Midam membuat Junghwan terbungkam.

Kemudian kata Midam, "Ini bukan kali pertama kok, aku dibilang mirip kucing. Apa aku memang kelihatan imut, bahkan di usia segini?"

Junghwan terkekeh keras. "Oh, kamu merasa imut?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kamu sendiri baru saja bilang aku mirip kucing."

"Memang. Kamu seperti jelmaan kucing. Lihat, sepertinya Nawmi mulai menyukaimu."

Nawmi merangkak ke pangkuannya. Midam membiarkan kucing itu menggosokkan kepala ke perutnya.

"Nawmi, Nawmi. Apa kabar hari ini? Sini, ayo tidur denganku."

Midam tertawa menggemaskan. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Junghwan masih memperhatikannya, merasa hampir tidak bisa membedakan, mana yang lebih lucu; Midam atau kucing itu.

*

Kucing itu terlihat betah bersama mereka. Tidak ada yang aneh. Pada mulanya Nawmi bersikap kalem dan penurut. Ia selalu menghabiskan whiskas bagiannya lalu duduk menggelepar di ujung keset dekat pintu dapur, setiap kali tiba waktu makan. Menunggu penghuni rumah yang sedang bersantap makan.

Hingga tiba waktunya ketika ia harus pulang. Bu Rita datang untuk menjemput Nawmi. Akan tetapi, Nawmi menunjukkan gelagat tidak ingin berpisah dari rumah itu.

Midam dan Sihun yang menemui Bu Rita di ruang depan, terheran-heran melihat tingkah Nwami.

Kucing itu mendekam di bawah kursi, menggelayut di kaki Midam. Mengeong marah setiap ada yang mencoba mengangkatnya. Ia menolak dibawa pergi. Bahkan melupakan pemiliknya, Ibu Rita.

Dalam keadaan sedih dan kecewa, Ibu Rita memperpanjang penitipan kucingnya di rumah itu. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap memberi tunjangan rutin untuk kebutuhan Nawmi.

*

"Loh, kok bisa? Nawmi gak mau pulang?"

Sore hari sepulang dari kampus, Junghwan terkejut melihat Nwami masih mendekam di bawah meja tamu. Padahal tadi pagi katanya mau diambil pulang.

Kucing itu mengeong dua kali, menjawab seruan Junghwan.

"Nggak tahu," jawab Seongjun. "Tadi Kak Hun yang nemuin. Katanya Ibu Rita bakal datang setiap hari buat bujuk Nawmi pulang."

Mereka semua penasaran apa gerangan yang membuat kucing itu sampai enggan pulang?

"Sepertinya Nawmi suka Kak Midam," Eunsang berspekulasi dengan polosnya.

"Kok bisa kamu berkesimpulan begitu?" Midam terheran sendiri.

"Apa kucing kalau suka sama orang bisa begini? Sampai nggak mau pisah?" Junghwan bertanya balik.

"Buktinya ada tuh. Nawmi. Nggak mau pisah dari kamar kalian," Seongjun terbahak keras seraya mengunyah camilan kue.

"Pokoknya itu tanggung jawabmu loh, Juan," kata Sihun menekankan. Semakin hari, tampaknya keberadaan kucing itu mulai terasa mengganggu.

Junghwan menyodorkan mangkuk berisi wiskas, lalu memanggil si kucing. Ia menimpali, "Iya deh iya. Biar aku yang urus. Besok coba kita bujuk lagi biar dia mau pulang."

*

Akan tetapi, malam itu peristiwa nahas terjadi saat semua orang terlelap. Tak ada yang melihat Nwami ketika bergerak menyusuri dapur, melompat dari kursi ke meja, mengendus-endus entah aroma apa. Keesokan harinya, sepasang cangkir antik bermotif naga ditemukan dalam keadaan pecah berserakan di lantai.

Semua orang terkejut dan merasa aneh. Mengapa tidak ada yang terbangun saat terdengar bunyi pecahan keramik semalam?

Sihun tak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Itu cangkir hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kedua belas. Barang edisi langka. Konon katanya berasal dari masa Dinasti Tiongkok yang terakhir.

Mereka berkumpul di dapur menerka-nerka siapa oknum tertuduh. Kemudian, beberapa pasang mata-Sihun, Seongjun dan Eunsang melempar tatapan ke kolong meja makan, tempat Nawmi meringkuk di sana.

"Heh. Kalian jangan asal tuduh donk." Junghwan membela Nawmi.

Ia merunduk dan mengibaskan tangan supaya Nawmi keluar dari kolong meja, namun binatang itu menjawab dengan suara mengeong, menunjukkan respon penolakan.

"Tuh kan, dia jadi takut," lanjutnya lagi. Ia merasa kesal.

"Aku yakin Nawmi nggak melakukannya." Midam berpihak pada Junghwan.

Tampaknya Rumah Hijau sudah terpecah menjadi dua kubu: pembela Nawmi yaitu Junghwan dan Midam, sementara tiga sisanya masuk kubu penuduh Nawmi.

Seongjun membantu Sihun menyapu pecahan cangkir. Ketegangan belum mengendur. Kubu mereka masih bersikeras. Eunsang, dengan perasaan tidak enaknya, memihak Sihun.

"Terus kalian mau percaya siapa?" Seongjun memojokkan mereka berdua. "Coba tanya Nawmi, dia yang mecahin atau bukan. Kalau dia bisa bicara, baru aku percaya."

"Kak Njun, maaf. Kucing memang gak bisa bicara. Tapi kamu salah menuduhnya."

Sihun menyembur, "Jangan-jangan, ini ulah kalian? Bersekongkol mecahin cangkirku?"

Mata Junghwan terbelalak. Ia membentak tegas, "Kak! Kok kamu bisa mikir gitu sih? Aku tahu kok, etika _percangkiran_ -mu. Kak Midam juga pasti nggak bakal ngelakuin itu, ya kan?"

Junghwan melirik Midam dari sudut mata.

Midam mengangguk setuju.

Eunsang berujar dengan penuh rasa sungkan, "Kak Juan, mungkin memang itu ulah Nawmi."

Seongjun mengungkap hasil deduksinya, "Binatang melata itu termasuk makanan kucing. Mungkin ada cicak yang menarik perhatian Nawmi, dan waktu dikejar naik meja dia nggak sengaja nyenggol cangkir ..."

Junghwan dan Midam terbungkam.

Nawmi sudah meringkuk di tangan Junghwan, yang lekas mengangkat kucing itu dan mendekapnya di dada.

Sepertinya pihak pembela Nwami harus mengalah di sini.

"Kak. Maafin donk." Junghwan berujar dengan putus asa. "Kucingnya salah tapi dia juga nggak ngerti apa-apa."

"Ini cangkir langka." Sihun menjawab. Ia menolak bertatap muka dengan Junghwan. "Pemberian almarhum kakek. Kamu nggak akan bisa nemuin yang kayak gini di manapun."

"Nanti, kita ganti cangkir lain, Hun." Midam mencoba membujuknya.

"Nggak usah. Aku masih punya banyak," kata Sihun dengan nada yang terdengar dipaksa.

Sihun kemudian menutup rak penyimpanan hingga pintunya berdebam keras sekali.

Semua orang tahu Sihun ngambek. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk meredakan amarah ketua rumah.

Midam sangat merasa bersalah. Tertuduh tak becus mengurus Nawmi, Junghwan turut mengajak bicara untuk membesarkan hatinya.

"Gimana nih, Juan?" Midam bertanya ketika mereka sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. "Aku nggak enak sama Sihun. Tapi dia juga nggak mau diganti. Percuma kan kalau nanti aku beli cangkir yang nggak sesuai seleranya."

"Udah, Kak. Biarin aja. Simpan uangmu untuk kebutuhan lain. Ini memang salahku juga. Harusnya kemarin kita bertindak cepat memulangkan Nawmi."

"Kita pulangkan sekarang aja, yuk?"

"Nanti sore. Ayo kita ke rumah Bu Rita."

Akhirnya, Midam baru merasa lega setelah kucing itu berhasil dikembalikan. Itu pun setelah bersusah payah ia 'membujuk' Nawmi. Mungkin benar bahwa kucing juga bisa _jatuh hati_ pada manusia, seperti yang dikatakan Junghwan padanya. Midam sendiri membenarkan hal itu ketika ia ingat betapa kucing itu tampak memasang ekspresi wajah sedih saat 'dipaksa' berpisah dengannya. Ia tak tega melihat kucing itu matanya berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya murung seolah berucap salam perpisahan.

*

"Maaf ya, Hun, soal cangkirmu."

Midam berucap langsung pada Sihun, waktu pemuda itu mengundangnya minum teh bersama.

"Nggak apa kok. Itu sudah bukan masalah. Rasanya aku jadi _childish_ gini menyalahkan kalian bertiga."

Sihun sudah melunak. Ia memaafkan mereka semua.

"Tapi itu cangkir kesayanganmu."

"Ya. Memang. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, kita nggak bisa terus-terusan menggenggam harta kesayangan kita. Adakalanya harus rela melepaskannya. Lagipula aku masih punya banyak koleksi cangkir."

Berbeda dengan Junghwan yang merasa tak perlu minta maaf, Midam hanya ingin melepaskan perasaan mengganjal ini, untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.


	7. disaster! fish and waste

Masalah berikutnya timbul karena seekor ikan lele. Sepertinya setiap hewan yang masuk ke sana punya kekuatan untuk merobohkan rumah.

Teman masa kecil Sihun itu adalah yang paling jago masak. Ahli meracik bumbu dapur. Hanya Junghwan yang hampir setara dengannya. Walaupun mereka juga mengatur 'jadwal piket' tapi siapapun pasti senang kalau dibantu. Seongjun itu ringan tangan dan kebetulan ia gemar membantu piket masak. Tergantung _mood_ Seongjun juga. Kalau dia lagi pengen masak, bisa seminggu penuh penghuni _Kos Brand New_ itu dimanja lidahnya dengan aneka olahan yang lezat dan bikin kenyang. Tapi kalau lagi apes (seringnya bertepatan saat akhir bulan) dan Seongjun malas (bantu) masak, mereka bakal kelabakan: disuguhi makanan-makanan yang rasanya cuma hambar aja.

Kali ini, yang piket masak Junghwan.

Kebetulan mereka dapat rezeki yang nggak biasa. Ibu Rita memberi dua kilogram lele, hadiah karena sudah merawat dan mengembalikan kucingnya. Nggak tanggung-tanggung. Lelenya besar-besar, masih hidup semua. Kalau mau dimakan, harus _dibantai_ dulu.

Karena Seongjun lagi semangat, ia memukuli ikan lele menggunakan palu. Di dalam wastafel! Satu ekor lele, dua ekor lele, terus hingga enam ekor lele. Dipukuli kepalanya biar mati. Masih belum ada masalah. Tapi begitu Seongjun memukul lele yang ketujuh, tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi. Ada suara getaran dari bawah wastafel (yang kebetulan terbuat dari adukan semen dan bukan besi), diikuti serpihan batu dan debu yang berjatuhan.

Wastafelnya hancur! Ada lubang besar yang tercetak di tengah-tengahnya. Air kotor merembes tumpah ke lantai.

Seongjun panik luar biasa. Wajahnya pucat pasi. "Juan! Juan! Lihat! Wastafelnya pecah!"

Junghwan sedang mengulek cabai dan bawang. Ia mendongak begitu mendengar teriakan heboh kawannya. Ia pun melompat panik. Masih belum paham apa yang terjadi hingga ia melongok dan melihat wujudnya. Matanya melotot memandangi lubang besar yang menganga dalam ceruk wastafel. Ada serpihan batu dan debu berjatuhan. Air kotor bocor dari atas. Lengkap sudah petaka itu.

"Astaga, Kak! Sampai bolong gini?! Waduh! Tadi kan sudah ku peringatkan: hati-hati! Nanti wastafelnya pecah!"

Junghwan menyalahkan Seongjun.

Seongjun, yang tampak seperti tukang jagal dengan celemek belepotan _darah,_ dan palu yang teracung di tangan, tak bisa mengelak kalau ini kesalahanya. Ia tertawa hambar memandangi hasil kerjanya.

"Ya! Ya! Tapi sudah terlanjur! Bagaimana ini? Sumpah, aku nggak bermaksud begini! Ini di luar kendali!"

Seongjun berusaha membela diri. Ia meletakkan palu berlumur darah di samping tumpukan piring kotor. Seekor lele mati di wastafel, sementara masih tersisa empat ekor lele yang menggeliat-geliat dalam baskom.

"Haduh, Kaaakk! Di luar kendali tapi jelas ini penghancuran namanya!' Junghwan menatapnya putus asa. "Aku juga nggak tau gimana itu nanti jadinya. Tamat sudah riwayat kita!"

"Aaarghh! Ini salahmu!"

"Kok jadi salahku?!"

"Kamu yang lagi piket. Kamu yang tanggung jawab!"

"Tapi kamu yang mukulin ikan lelenya pakai palu, Kak!"

"Nyesel aku bantuin kamu. Harusnya tadi udah bener nggak usah turun kamar!"

"Ya ampun. Kita kan janji mau masak bareng buat bikin pecel lele!"

"Bodo, Juan! Bodo!"

"Mana yang mau digoreng?"

"Tuh ambil lele yang udah mati. Sana, goreng sendiri!"

Seongjun melepas apron dan bermaksud menyudahi kegiatannya di dapur.

Junghwan meneriaki. "Kak! Kok gini? Kamu lepas tangan dari masalah gitu aja?"

Seongjun melempar apron ke punggung kursi dengan gerakan kasar. Ia menatap Junghwan marah. "Diam! Aku lagi mikir gimana caranya nebelin muka buat menghadap Papa Rhym, sekalian minta bantuan Kak Hun!"

*

Dan berita _hukuman_ itu datang keesokan harinya. Si ketua asrama yang memberitahu, mereka harus membantu konser amal kelurahan, pekan depan.

Rinciannya, mereka akan mengisi panggung hiburan dalam konser amal yang diadakan di pinggir sungai komplek perumahan _Semesta Kencana_. Itu festival tahunan yang diadakan warga setempat, bekerja sama dengan kantor _event organizer_ tempat Rhymer bekerja. Terserah mereka berlima ingin menyuguhkan hiburan seperti apa. Yang jelas mereka harus manggung.

"Beruntung, hukuman kali ini ringan. Aku udah takut kita bakal dimintai denda sekian juta." Seongjun berkomentar.

Semua orang melempar tatapan ingin menelan anak itu bulat-bulat.

"Ringan gimana?" Sihun mengomel, menuding Seongjun sebagai tersangka utama. "Ini kita kudu manggung. Padahal konsepnya belum ditentukan, dan waktu persiapannya cuma seminggu!

"Maksud Kak Njun, ini lebih mending daripada denda uang, gitu kan?" Junghwan menyela. Karena ini tanggung jawab Seongjun, ia merasa tidak terlalu dirugikan atas kejadian yang melibatkan waktu piketnya itu.

Ia melanjutkan, "Ya bener juga sih. Soalnya Papa Rhym suka jahat kalau ngehukum kita."

"Serius? Berarti kalian pernah ngerusakin rumah juga sebelumnya?" Midam terheran-heran.

"Pernah. Dulu." Eunsang menjawab. "Tapi bukan mecahin wastafel kayak gini."

"Iya, kita pernah hampir ngebakar rumah." Junghwan membenarkan.

Tiba-tiba Sihun dan Seongjun tergelak keras-keras.

"Oh! Pas kita main korek api tumpuk di loteng," kata Sihun.

"Terus bajumu di jemuran, kebakar!" Seongjun menuding.

"Ahaha, iya! Kita ketahuan karena bau asapnya nyampe ke rumah Papa." Junghwan menimpali.

Eunsang mengingat-ingat kejadian yang diakibatkan oleh kebodohan teman-temannya itu. "Kita dihukum nggak dapet jatah air selama seminggu."

"Terus kita heboh numpang mandi ke sana kemari!" Junghwan ikut tergelak.

Midam cuma melongo mendengar kilas balik _kebrutalan_ mereka.

"Heh! Ini kita masih harus manggung minggu depan. Udah, ayo kita pikirin soal ini lagi!"

"Coba kalian taruh ide kalian di sini. Siapa yang punya ide buat konsep?" Midam menengahi.

"Namanya pertunjukan, paling lazim itu _live music_ ," ujar Sihun.

"Kak Midam, kamu kan jago nyanyi!" Junghwan berseru heboh mengingat kebiasaan Midam yang suka main gitar tiap malam di jendela kamar.

Midam tersipu dipuji. "A-ya. Aku bisa main gitar, dikit."

"Aku biasa jadi pianisnya." Eunsang tampak bersemangat dengan ide ini. Ia akan minta bantuan dari temannya.

"Oke, siapa mau ambil posisi vocal, drum dan bass-nya?" Sihun menganggap mereka semua setuju menampilkan pertunjukan musik.

"Emang kita punya alat musiknya?" Seongjun bertanya.

"Alatnya nanti dibawain kalau kita udah beres mau nampilin apa, gitu kata Papa."

Sihun mengambil buku tulis, mulai mencatat detail rencana mereka.

"Kamu bisa menyanyi kan, Juan?" Midam menatapnya penuh harap.

Junghwan menjawab dengan sangat yakin. "Bisa kok, bisa. Aku jadi vokalis utama, Kak Midam vokalis kedua, gimana?" Ia sekaligus menawarkan kolaborasi.

"Kalau kalian mau, ambil aja tuh," Sihun menimpali. "Tinggal drum dan bass nih, kamu mau yang mana, Njun?"

"Kamu bisa main drum, kak Hun?"

"Gampang. Aku pernah jadi anggota _marching band_ pas SMA.

"Oke lah, aku basisnya." Seongjun mengepalkan tinju tanda setuju.

"Ayo, kita mulai bekerja, _guys!_ "

*

Dalam waktu seminggu persiapan mereka lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh di sela kesibukan kuliah dan kerja. Peralatan musik didatangkan langsung oleh Papa. Setelah diskusi yang berputar-putar, akhiranya diputuskan bahwa mereka akan membawakan tiga lagu _._ Junghwan menyarankan untuk meng- _arangsemen_ lagu-lagu yang akan dicover. Ia yakin hal tersebut berguna untuk mengesankan penonton, sekaligus membentuk warna musik khas mereka berlima. Berdasar rekomendasi yang dikumpulkan bersama, ada Twit Hwasa, California milik The Rose, dan I Need U-nya BTS.

Hari Minggu yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba.

Masyarakat sudah berduyun-duyun tiba di lapangan pinggir sungai itu. Tampaknya festival tahun ini paling meriah dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kelima anak itu membawa nama BN5 atau _Brand New_ _Five. M_ ereka mendapat giliran manggung paling terakhir, sebab mereka diharapkan berperan jadi kejutan untuk penutupan.

Seperti yang diharapkan. Panggung hari itu benar-benar _keajaiban._ Antusiasme penonton sangat meriah. Utamanya kaum wanita yang terdiri dari para gadis dan ibu-ibu, dibuat terpukau oleh tampilan kelima cowok ganteng yang menyanyikan lagu-lagu K-Pop itu. Dengan hebohnya mereka meneriakkan _encore_ berkali-kali _._

Bagi Midam ini adalah panggung musiknya setelah sekian lama. Ia merasa seolah melihat pintu keajaiban terbuka dan ia terseret masuk ke sana.

Junghwan dan Midam berhasil menciptakan harmonisasi vocal yang memukau, singkron dengan irama musiknya, seolah suara mereka tercipta untuk seluruh genre musik. Mengingat persiapannya yang terlalu singkat, penampilan mereka benar-benar menggetarkan.

Ini bukan kali pertama Eunsang naik panggung, tetapi ia dapat merasakan _nervous_ yang sama seperti saat kali pertama manggung di kontes musik antar-sekolah. Ia yang bercita-cita jadi violinist dan tampil di panggung musik klasik, begitu terpana saat beralih peran sementara, memainkan instrumen piano untuk musik yang bernuansa kontemporer.

Sihun dan Seongjun juga mengambil perannya sebagai basis dan drummer dengan sangat baik. Hasil kerja keras latihan mereka tidak sia-sia.

Yang paling membuat penonton ternganga ialah _part_ ketika kelima musisi itu memadukan suara, dan menyanyikan lirik lagu bersama. Kalangan bapak-bapak menilai, mereka sudah seperti grup _band_ professional. Para ibu-ibu mulai kasak-kusuk ingin mengangkat mereka berlima jadi mantu. Sementara para gadis menjerit-jerit heboh; ini seperti jelmaan _band group_ Korea tapi rasa lokal!

*

"Gila! Tadi itu keren. Kita hebat luar biasa!"

Junghwan heboh memuja diri sendiri, merasa puas akan kinerja mereka semua. Ia membuka tutup botol dan lekas menenggak minuman dalam tegukan yang sangat cepat.

Kelima orang itu beristirahat dalam tenda milik staf di belakang panggung. Riuh rendah penonton di depan sana terdengar jelas. Mereka masih diselubungi demam euforia yang tumpah-tumpah.

"Nggak nyangka bakal secetar ini!" Seongjun menyambung kalimatnya. "Aku tadi udah _nervous_ sampe pengen bolak-balik kamar mandi.

Eunsang mengambil botol minum bagiannya sendiri, setelah ia mengoper sebotol aqua untuk Midam di sebelahnya. "Jadi gini rasanya manggung bareng di acara besar."

"Makasih ya untuk kerja keras kalian." Sihun menepuk bahu Junghwan.

"Ini hukuman tapi kayak bukan hukuman aja."

Seongjun meletakkan botol minumannya yang sudah kosong. Ia melirik Sihun, mencari tahu apakah ini waktu yang tepat. Membuat gurauan dari hukuman yang jatuh karena kesalahannya.

"Tapi tetep aja namanya hukuman. Aku nggak mau hukuman yang kedua kali," katanya lagi.

"Makanya, capek kan seminggu kebut-kebutan sama jadwal kuliah. Awas aja kalian berulah lagi."

"Ya namanya juga teledor, Kak Hun. Nggak bisa diprediksi." Seongjun tak ambil pusing melontarkan alasannya.

"Mungkin kita juga harus bilang makasih sama Papa Rhymer."

"Gimana kesanmu, Kak Midam?" Junghwan bertanya dengan mata yang masih berbinar-binar.

"Aku senang kita berhasil, lancar tanpa _mess_." Midam menjawab. Wajahnya bersinar-sinar. Masih tersisa percikan semangat itu di matanya. "Kalian terbaik. Aku seneng bisa nyanyi sama kamu."

Junghwan agak tersanjung, namun ia menahan diri supaya tidak merona.

Eunsang, yang entah mencium suatu firasat, tiba-tiba menyeletuk, "Eh kita nyanyi bersama loh, Kak Midam. Berlima."

Junghwan menyikut perut Eunsang yang kemudian mengaduh pelan.

"Iya tuh, kita berlima nggak dianggap." Sihun ikut-ikutan menggoda tak peduli.

Midam menaikkan kedua alis, tak paham, "Tadi sudah kubilang kan? Makasih. Kalian sudah memberiku pengalaman bermusik seperti yang selama ini aku dambakan."

Tiba-tiba saja Junghwan teringat sesuatu. Sebelum ini ia memang pernah bertemu, tepatnya melihat Midam. Di konser festival sekolah saat kelas dua SMA. _Astaga! Kenapa ia bisa lupa?_

Midam adalah orang yang menyanyikan _Don't Go Today_ -nya Im Sejun. Ia masih ingat waktu itu Sihun memberitahu: kakak kelasnya bakal manggung sebagai bintang tamu. Junghwan yakin, itulah tatapan pertamanya. Ia masih ingat rasanya terkagum-kagum oleh musik dan lagu; tidak bisa membedakan, mana yang lebih memesona; lagunya, atau sang penyanyi.

Kemudian, ia mengingat performa musik tadi. Mereka berdua berdiri di panggung yang sama. Menyanyikan lagu dan bersenang-senang bersama. Ia merinding membayangkan totalitas Midam tadi; menyanyi dengan penuh gairah yang memukau.

Apakah barusan, Junghwan _jatuh hati_ pada idolanya sendiri? _Tidak_ , sangkalnya. Ia masih harus memastikan apakah benar Midam yang dulu pernah tampil di festival sekolah itu? Jangan-jangan, itu malah orang lain. Tapi ia juga yakin masih ingat figur wajahnya. Benar-benar memang Midam. Namun, sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Eh, gimana tuh wastafel kita? Jadi dibenerin kan?" Junghwan mengingatkan yang lain.

"Tenang," jawab Sihun. "Hari ini kita kedatangan tukang. Mau diganti pakai wastafel aluminium. Kita tinggal lihat nanti."

"Jangan dirusak lagi ya, Kak Njun." Eunsang hampir tertawa.

Seongjun mendengkus agak kesal. "Iya lah iya. Bukan cuma aku aja, kalian semua juga punya kewajiban ngerawat rumah!"


	8. he is my barista

Kalau bicara soal _anak kost,_ tentu tidak lepas dari topik _uang dan biaya hidup._ Pun dengan penghuni kosan Brand New ini. Di sela kesibukan mereka sebagai pelajar dan mahasiswa, mereka masing-masing bekerja paruh waktu _._

Junghwan jadi pelayan rumah makan _fast food._ Eunsang jadi kasir di toserba dekat komplek Perumahan Kencana. Seongjun bekerja di gerai donat di Mall Kafata. Cuma Sihun yang kebetulan tidak mengambil pekerjaan. Sebelum ini, Sihun pernah kerja paruh waktu juga, tapi kerana dia punya pemasukan tetap dari orangtua, ia pun _resign._ Fokus utamanya kini ialah menekuni kuliah yang sudah memasuki masa-masa akhir menjelang skripsi.

Sihun ini pencinta teh. Sejak kecil ia punya kebiasaan _afternoon tea_ ala bangsawan━karena memang keluarganya berasal dari konglomerat kaya raya. Kebiasaan ini pun terus melekat sampai sekarang. Semua penghuni kost sampai hapal: bulan ini Sihun lagi nge-favoritkan teh jenis apa, hari ini jadwalnya pakai cangkir yang mana, lalu kudapan apa yang biasa menemaninya.

Akan tetapi, ada yang sedikit aneh. Entah sejak kapan, kebiasaan ngeteh Sihun mulai berkurang, diganti jadi kopi! Seongjun yang pertama kali menyadarinya. Di antara mereka berlima, Seongjun yang paling dekat dengannya, jadi ia sangat peka.

Seongjun mengaitkan ini dengan kebiasaan Sihun yang lain. Entah ada angin apa, hari itu Seongjun melihat Sihun lewat di depan gerainya. Mengira Sihun akan menuju tempatnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Seongjun melesat ke pintu untuk mengintip. Ia terheran-heran mengapa Sihun berbelok memasuki kafe, padahal anak itu pecinta teh tulen. Mulanya, Seongjun tidak menaruh kecurigaan apa-apa, hingga secara rutin hal ini menjadi kebiasaan. Setiap siang, ia melihat Sihun bolak-balik mengunjungi mall, dengan tujuan Kafe Teduh yang terletak persis bersebelahan dengan gerai donatnya.

*

Sihun ingat pertama kali mampir di kafe itu ialah ketika hari berhujan. Orang-orang mencari tempat berteduh. Mereka berjubel dalam lobi mall. Sihun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh masuk ke dalam, mencari tempat tenang yang jauh dari keramaian. Ia melihat Seongjun dalam gerai donat itu, namun perhatiannya tertarik menuju gerai kafe yang terletak persis di sebelahnya. Kafe Teduh, begitu bunyi huruf-huruf besar yang tertulis dengan cahaya lampu di atas pintu masuk.

Ia tidak menyadari hingga langkahnya membawanya melewati pintu kafe. Ia kemudian duduk menghadap meja bar. Seseorang berbalik menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar.

Sihun tidak pernah memperkirakan apa yang terjadi di kemudian hari, bahkan saat tatap muka pertama mereka _._ Itu benar-benar kebetulan yang aneh.

Barista itu, yang kelak dikenalinya bernama Hangyul, sekilas memang tampak menawan━kontur wajah ala _western_ dan tubuh tegap dalam balutan kemeja putih, vest hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu. Seperti barista pada umumnya.

Sempat terjadi adu mulut kecil di antara mereka.

"Gimana ya? Anda ini mampir di kafe, tapi nggak berniat minum kopi?" Sihun ingat cara Hangyul meragukannya━mencemooh tapi dengan bahasa halus?

"Ya, maaf. Saya nggak terbiasa minum kopi. Tapi tempat minum yang nyaman cuma di sini." Sihun mencari alasan.

Mata Sihun mencari-cari ke bawah kaki; apakah sepatunya sudah kering, atau apakah keliman celananya masih meninggalkan bekas cipratan air hujan? Supaya tidak terlihat memalukan.

"Ya, ya. Saya tahu di luar hujan deras."

Hangyul membaca gelagatnya.

"Ya, benar! Saya mampir mau berteduh."

"Kalau begitu, Anda harus memesan menu kopi di sini."

"Kalau tidak?"

"Silakan keluar dan cari tempat lain."

Sihun tak ingin terpengaruh di bawah kendalinya.

"Maaf, tapi ini bukan kafe pinggir jalan, di mana Anda bisa memesan teh untuk menggantikan kopi yang nggak diinginkan." Hangyul melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Lelaki itu hendak berbalik memunggunginya.

Sihun masih membolak-balik buku menu.

"Saya tahu kok, di sini cuma ada kopi. Dari mana Anda tahu kalau saya suka teh?"

"Oh? Anda menyukai teh?"

"Ya. Tentu saja."

Kemudian Sihun tertegun. Ia baru saja membocorkan informasi pribadinya pada barista itu.

Hangyul menahan tawa, kemudian ia beringsut mendekatinya, meletakkan telunjuk pada buku menu yang terbuka di tangan Sihun.

Mata Sihun membola ketika ia merasakan lengan mereka berdua bersentuhan. Namun ia membiarkan Hangyul mengambil kendali.

"Anda harus mencoba ini." Hangyul menunjuk gambar cangkir berisi kopi dengan hiasan latte art yang warnanya agak pekat." Kopi buatan kami lain dari yang lain. Anda pasti akan sangat menyukainya."

Karena Sihun nggak yakin dengan pilihannya, ia bertanya, "Ada rekomendasi yang cocok?"

Hangyul terdiam sejenak. Ia bertopang dagu, mengamatinya dari kepala hingga kaki.

Sihun mengernyit, namun belum sempat ia meluncurkan pertanyaan lagi, Hangyul sudah bicara, "Anda punya rasa espresso," katanya.

Sihun mengerutkan kedua alis. Berusaha memahami kalimatnya.

"Tapi setelah dilihat lagi, Anda juga punya rasa latte."

"Maksudnya?"

"Bagi pecinta kopi, memilih kopi yang ingin diminum sendiri, itu adalah falsafah kebebasannya."

Sihun mendongakkan kepala, mencari-cari mata Hangyul. "Ah, itu seperti orang yang berpendapat; rekomendasi buku itu nggak perlu. Genre buku apa yang ingin kita baca, itulah buku yang sesuai untuk selera kita, begitu?"

Hangyul mundur selangkah. Ia menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya. Benar. Kecuali kalau ada pelanggan yang minta, saya akan beri rekomendasi setelah mengenalinya lewat sikap dan tatapan mata."

Sihun merasa lega saat lelaki itu mundur selangkah, namun ia jadi merasa ditelanjangi.

"Begitu ya caranya? Filosofis sekali. Jadi, kopi apa yang akan saya minum? Espresso, atau latte?"

"Anda akan tahu setelah meminumnya."

Sihun makin terheran. Apa itu juga termasuk kebiasaan Hangyul? Merahasiakan kopi untuk pelanggannya. Tapi ia sendiri yang minta begini, jadi Sihun hanya menunggu saat Hangyul meninggalkannya mengolah kopi pesanannya di balik meja bar.

Tiba-tiba saja secangkir kopi hangat sudah tersaji di mejanya.

Hangyul berdiri di seberang meja. Tangannya menangkupkan nampan ke dada. Ia merundukkan kepala seraya mempersilakan, "Ini latte."

Caranya tersenyum mengingatkan Sihun pada setoples gula di rumah.

"Untuk menghangatkan hari Anda. Silakan dinikmati."

Jemari Sihun melingkari telinga cangkir. Aroma yang menguar terasa hangat di hidung. Ada _latte art_ di permukaan kopi, berbentuk seperti cekungan yang membungkus gambar hati di atasnya. Sihun terkagum-kagum. Tampilan seindah itu, sayang jadinya kalau diminum.

"Jangan salah paham," kata Hangyul lagi. " _Latte art_ itu paling mudah digambar."

Sihun tak ragu untuk mengangkat cangkir ke bibirnya. Begitu likuid kopi itu memenuhi mulutnya, ia merasa seperti tersengat. Rasa kopinya sangat menagih; manis yang tidak berlebihan. Melekat di lidah dan meninggalkan jejak yang membuatnya terngiang, ingin mencoba lagi hingga sepanjang hari.

Sementara Hangyul sudah sibuk melayani pelanggan yang lain, Sihun dibuat sibuk oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Jangan-jangan, ada bubuk _magic_ milik peri kopi yang ditumpahkan di sini?

Tapi ini bukan negeri dongeng. Memangnya ada yang namanya peri kopi?

Kelak, pengalaman _ngopi_ di Kafe Teduh itu meninggalkan efek luar biasa yang mengubah hidupnya. Hingga hari-hari berikutnya, Sihun selalu menyempatkan mampir ke sana. Tiba-tiba saja isi cangkirnya sudah berganti, dari teh menjadi kopi.

Kelak hari berhujan itu membuat Sihun bertanya-tanya: bagaimana kalau waktu itu dia memasuki gerai donat saja, dan bukannya memasuki kafe yang jelas-jelas tidak ada teh favoritnya di sana? Apakah jalan _ceritanya_ akan berbeda?

*

Pernah suatu kali Seongjun menghampiri Sihun di kafe itu. Sekaligus mengajaknya pulang.

Seongjun memperhatikan Sihun dari luar partisi kaca. Tak ada yang luput dari perhatiannya. Cara bicara Sihun, ekspresi wajahnya, caranya tersenyum, hingga gestur tubuhnya saat berkomunikasi dengan Hangyul. Itu sama sekali berbeda. Seperti ada percikan aura yang menyelubunginya.

Seongjun belum pernah melihat Sihun dalam keadaan seperti itu; layaknya orang yang sangat bahagia━Seongjun nggak mau mengambil kesimpulan yang dirasanya masih terlalu jauh.

Ketika Sihun menyadari kedatangannya, kemudian pemuda itu menghampirinya, Seongjun bertanya, "Kak, kamu kenal dia?"

Ia terheran-heran melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

Sihun juga menyadarinya.

"Kenal, tiap hari kita ketemu. Ada apa?"

"Tiap hari kamu ke sini cuma buat nemuin dia?"

Seongjun berucap dengan nada agak tersinggung; sebab Sihun nggak mau mampir ke gerai donatnya.

"Kamu kenal barista itu?" Sihun malah tanya balik.

"Hangyul, kan? Di kakak tingkatku."

Sihun terkejut tak percaya. "Serius? Hangyul itu? Kakak tingkatmu?!" tanyanya sampai meninggikan suara.

"Dua rius!" jawab Seongjun. "Aku dulu pernah kerja bareng dia pas masih aktif di BEM."

"Ah, masa?"

Seongjun semakin curiga. Sihun berkata begitu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia bisa memahami perasaan Sihun yang mengucapkan _'ternyata dunia sesempit ini! gebetanku adalah katingnya temenku sendiri!'_

Tidak. Seongjun masih belum yakin (tepatnya belum mau yakin) kalau Sihun naksir Hangyul.

Ia menjawab. "Dia masih sepantaran kita kok."

"Iya, tahu. Dia wisuda duluan, karena pas masuk kuliah, usianya lebih muda setahun dari yang seharusnya."

Apakah Sihun dan Hangyul sudah sampai tahap sedekat itu? Seongjun membatin.

"Hangyul nggak pernah cerita tentang aku?" tanyanya.

"Enggak. Paling kamu nggak penting buat dia."

Dari situ, Seongjun tahu mereka berdua belum terlalu dekat.

"Besok. Kirim salam ya dari aku."

"Kenapa nggak bilang sendiri aja? Dia tahu kamu kerja di situ kan?"

"Tapi dia nggak tahu kalau aku temanmu."

"Nggak. Aku nggak punya teman bobrok kayak kamu."

"Ish! Jadi itu yang bikin kamu nggak mau cerita tentang aku ke dia, kak Hun?"

"Ceritamu gak ada yang penting." Kemudian, Sihun memandanginya dengan mata melotot. "Atau jangan-jangan, kamu ada maksud apa cari-cari perhatian gitu?"

 _Kena!_ Sihun menampakkan rasa _cemburu._ Ia sudah kena jebakannya.

"Ah nggak ada tuh. Jangan-jangan bener nih, kak Hun?"

"Bener, apa?"

"Kamu naksir dia!"

Sihun terperangah oleh tudingan itu. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin ada yang tahu _perasaan_ iniselain dirinya. Ia pun berkilah, "Ah enggak tuh. Biasa aja."

"Nggak percaya nih."

"Lah, udah ayo pulang."

"Jadi ini alasan kenapa sekarang suka ada aroma kopi di rumah?"

"Njun! Buka mulut lagi aku tampol kamu ya."


	9. chatroom, and prank!

**Seongjun** created the new groupchat

**Seongjun** added Junghwan, Midam, and Eunsang

to the group

**Seongjun** changed the group name into

‘important news!’

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_ grup baru apa lagi nih? _

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_ kok cuma kak Hun yang nggak ada? _

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_ kalian diem aja ya, _

_ JANGAN ADA YANG MASUKIN HUN KE SINI, _

_ peraturan wajib, nggak boleh dilanggar! _

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_ hah? Apaan maksudnya? _

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_ kayak keong, kak Juan _

**_[Midam]_ **

_ kalian mau gosipin Hun ya, _

_ Ini nggak baik loh _

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_ kak Dam, jangan serius-serius lah, _

_ Cari hiburan dikit biar nggak bosen _

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_ jadi kabar penting apa nih? _

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_ spill, Kak Njun, spill-nya! _

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_ SIHUN PUNYA GEBETAN _

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_ anjay! Demi kepala plontosnya Papa Rhym! Serius? _

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_ Kak Juan. Omongannya! _

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_ hayo loh, aku screenshot, Juan _

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_ jangan! aku gak mau dihukum lagi! _

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_ balik soal kak Hun. Mana buktinya? _

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_ kalau nggak ada bukti, sama dengan no! _

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_ sabar donk kawans! _

_ ada kok buktinya _

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_ mana? _

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_ kalian nggak nyadar sekarang suka ada bau kopi? _

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_ Oh! kak Hun sekarang jadi suka minum kopi, tumben, _

_ Aku baru sadar _

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_ eh iya? Aku kadang lihat shot bekas kopi di sampah  _

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_ sekarang percaya kan? _

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_ dia naksir abang-abang warung kopi?! _

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_ barista? _

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_ yes barista! Seratus buat Esa! _

**_[Midam]_ **

_ orangnya kayak apa? _

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_ *mengirim foto* _

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_ ganteng! _

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_ jadi itu seleranya dia?! _

**_[Midam]_ **

_ mirip bule ya? _

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_ namanya Hangyul, _

_ Katingku yang baru wisuda _

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_ kamu kenal juga?! _

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_ kenal lah, _

_ kalo gak, ngapain aku ngerusuh gini? _

**_[Midam]_ **

_ konspirasi macam apa ini? _

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_ dunia sesempit ini _

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_ nggak kebayang, orang kayak dia bisa naksir orang _

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_ kebayang aja sih, dia kan juga manusia _

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_ maksudnya bukan gitu, Sa _

**_[Midam]_ **

_ tapi Hun nggak pernah kelihatan lagi kasmaran _

_ Dia ngomong sama kamu? _

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_ Memang enggak. _

_ Dia nggak mau ngaku. _

**_[Junghwan]_ **

tsundere

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_ terus gimana ceritanya? _

*

Seongjun pun menceritakan detail kejadian tempo hari.

Mereka bertiga, minus Midam (yang antara tertarik dan nggak tertarik pada kehebohan ini), sepakat memanfaatkan situasi tersebut untuk ‘memeras’ Sihun.

Eunsang dan Junghwan, ingin bertatap muka langsung dengan Hangyul. Penasaran:  kayak apa sih orang yang berhasil bikin kakak paling bobrok sejagat raya ini meleleh?

Seongjun mengatur rencana.

Esoknya, mereka pun mengunjungi Kafe Teduh.

Sihun terkejut setengah mati.

“Kalian ngapain ke sini?!”

Eunsang dan Junghwan cuma ketawa-tiwi ngerasa nggak bersalah, malah bergabung duduk di meja Sihun.

Hangyul, yang melihat Sihun tampak akrab bersama kedua pemuda tanggung itu pun bertanya-tanya, “Kalian temen kosan Sihun yang itu ya?”

“Kenalan, Kak. Saya Eunsang.”

“Saya Junghwan, Kak ... Hangyul?”

“Tahu nama saya? Oh, Sihun pasti sering cerita.”

“Ahaha, itu …” Junghwan nggak bisa berkomentar, sebab memang Sihun nggak pernah buka mulut soal ini.

Sihun memelototi Junghwan. Ia yakin ini ulah Seongjun.

Tiba-tiba Seongjun menampakkan diri. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah  _ nyelonong  _ masuk kafe. Masih bawa bau kue dan gula.

Sihun menahan rasa ingin mengumpat.

“Seongjun?”

“Ngapain ke sini, Njun?”

Hangyul dan Sihun berucap bersamaan.

“Ini kelakukanmu?”

“Hai kak Gyul,” Senogjun menyapa Hangyul ramah, kemudian mengarahkan wajah pada Sihun, “Ngapaian ke sini? Ya pengen ngopi lah.”

“Lah, biasanya nggak pernah tuh.” Sihun sewot. Ia jadi tak berselera minum kopi lagi padahal baru menyesap sedikit dari cangkir di tangannya.

“Anda beruntung punya teman menyenangkan seperti mereka.” Hangyul terkekeh. Ia bergerak mengelap meja nomor tujuh yang baru ditinggal pelanggan di samping meja mereka.

Sihun meringis dalam hati.

_ Beruntung apanya? _

Sihun merasa jebakan ini sudah direncanakan. Yah, setidaknya ia jadi akan berhati-hati. Kadang teman emang suka nusuk dari belakang. Mau tidak mau, Sihun pun meladeni ketiga temannya ini, mentraktir mereka bertiga. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka sudah mengganggu  _ privacy time _ -nya dengan Hangyul.

Sepulang dari sana, Sihun yang masih nggak terima kalau akhirnya ia  _ ketahuan  _ PDKT ke Hangyul, pun mengkritik mereka. Bukan apa-apa. Sihun cuma belum siap: mereka adalah teman-teman dekatnya yang sudah dianggap adik. Mereka sudah saling mengenali keburukan masing-masing. Sekarang, mereka tahu sisi lemah dirinya. Siapa yang tahu rencana (busuk) ketiga anak itu berikutnya?

“Eh, kalian tadi ngapain ke sana sih?”

Sihun melempar sepatunya ke rak secara asal.

Junghwan memutar knop pintu. Ia terkekeh keras. “Masih pake nanya. Jemput kamu lah, Kak.”

“Kalian gibahin aku di belakang ya?”

“Kak, Hun. Kita lakuin ini buat kebaikanmu juga.” Eunsang merapat pada Junghwan, jaga-jaga apabila Sihun betulan marah.

“Seongjun! Tega bener kamu gini ke aku.” Sihun menuding dengan kesal.

Seongjun sudah duduk selonjoran di lantai seraya menenggak segelas air putih, nggak peduli omelannya.

“Kak Hun, kalau suka bilang aja mah. Nggak usah main rahasia segala.” Eunsang sepertinya sudah berani mencampuri urusan orang.

“Hah? Suka sama siapa?” Sihun masih memasang wajah pura-pura bodoh.

“Kak Hangyul, kan?” Junghwan langsung menuding tepat di wajahnya.

Sihun menelan ludah, kehilangan kata-kata. Ia mendengkus kesal ketika merebahkan punggung di sofa.

“Tuh buktinya kamu diam.” Seongjun memojokkannya.

“Kenapa kalau aku diam?”

“Nggak menyangkal berarti setuju.” Junghwan membenarkan.

“Njun, kayaknya selama ini kamu di pihakku terus. Kenapa sekarang berubah?”

“Berubah gimana? Aku emang di pihakmu, kok.”

“Tapi kamu bocorin hal yang harusnya dirahasiakan.”

“Nah, itu barusan kamu mengaku suka Hangyul, kan?” kata Seongjun lagi.

Dua kali, Sihun nggak bisa jawab. Ia cuma mendecih sambil buang muka, yang malah semakin meyakinkan yang lain.

“Iya tuh! Bener! Nggak salah lagi!” Junghwan bertepuk tangan, lalu bersiul.

“Kalau aku bilang iya, terus kalian mau ngapain?”

“Kita? Mendukung dan support kamu lah, Kak,” jawab Seongjun meyakinkannya.

Sihun terpana sejenak. Katakan lah ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui kalau dirinya sedang  _ kasmaran,  _ di hadapan teman-teman kesayangannya.

“Udahlah, kalian urusi urusan sendiri sana. Juan urusin tuh sks-nya, Esa kamu katanya pengen jadi violinist kan, sana latihan lagi.”

Seongjun memberengut kesal. “Kamu suka gitu! Setiap dibantu, langsung nolak dan nggak mau nerima!”

*

Terlalu kebawa perasaan, Sihun yang bingung ingin menumpahkan masalah ini ke siapa, akhirnya curhat ke Midam.

Merasa yakin, kerana Midam nggak ikut-ikutan ‘ngelabrak’ di kafe kemarin.

Midam sendiri, sengaja tidak mengikuti kelanjutan huru-hara ini. Ia sibuk dengan kegiatan kantornya.

Di dapur, waktu yang lainnya keluar, Midam duluan yang tanya. “Dari kemarin murung terus, kenapa?”

Midam meneguk gelas air putih.

“Nggak apa. Bukan masalah besar.” Sihun mengembuskan napas lelah. Ia memutar-mutar cangkir di meja.

Meskipun mengelak, Midam yakin ada sesuatu. Ia melihat cangkir kopi di tangan Sihun. Dan membatalkan pertanyaan  _ kok jadi kopi dan bukan teh lagi? _

“Anak-anak bikin masalah ya?”

“Mereka udah bikin aku malu.”

Midam pura-pura nggak tau. “Bikin malu gimana?”

“Mereka udah nemuin titik lemahku. Aku benci itu.”

“Kenapa benci? Setiap orang punya sisi lemah masing-masing. Apa yang kamu khawatirin?”

“Sepele aja sih. Aku takut mereka manfaatin itu; mengancam akan membongkar aib dan menyanderaku.”

Midam memahaminya sekilas. Sihun khawatir ketiga anak itu nanti membeberkan aibnya di hadapan Hangyul.

Di sisi lain, Sihun merasa kekhawatirannya agak berlebihan; ini kan masih sebatas asumsi. Dia punya kekurangan, mereka juga punya. Nggak mungkin mereka bakal ngumpulin (atau ngerekam) aibnya untuk dibeberkan ke  _ dia. _

“Itu cuma asumsimu aja kan? Belum jadi kenyataan?”

“Iya sih.”

“Udah nggak usah dipusingin lagi. Biarin aja mereka tahu. Apa salahnya naksir orang?”

Midam baru sadar ia kelepasan bicara.

Seketika, Sihun terperangah.

“Wait! Kamu tahu masalahku?”

Midam mengangguk dengan ragu dan takut-takut.

Sihun mendesah pasrah.

“Sudah kuduga, kamu juga terlibat.”

“Tapi aku nggak ikutan pas rame-rame ke kafe ya.” Midam angkat tangan.

Sihun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia menyeringai jail.

“Jadi gini rasanya naksir orang?”

“Kamu bilang apa? Nggak denger.”

“Tcih! Yang udah pernah pacaran.”

“Berhenti ngomongin masa lalu.”

“Tapi sama aja kan, ya kan?”

Midam menolak menanggapinya. Ia segera bangkit dari kursi, melangkah keluar dapur menuju kamarnya.

Sihun membuka ponsel. Semalam, Seongjun memasukkannya dalam grup gibah mereka berempat. Ada puluhan notifikasi masuk secara bertubi-tubi. Ia ingin menjedotkan kepala ke tembok saat mengintip topik obrolan di sana.

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_ masih inget motto kita? _

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_ SSS! _

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_ “Semua Sayang Sihun!” _

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_ sekarang ganti: kita semua adalah  _

_ “Semua Setannya Sihun!” hahaha _

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_ dapet ide apa lagi, kak Juan? _

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_ menurutmu apa Sa? _

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_ asik lah, ayo patut dicoba, _

_ Slogan kita yang baru _

**_SSS (Semua Setannya Sihun!)_ **

**_[Sihun]_ **

_ AKU DI SINI WOI _

_ CUKUP JADI SETAN BUAT DIRIMU SENDIRI!!! _

_ AKU GAK BUTUH BANTUAN IBLIS! _


	10. looking for husband

Pernah suatu sore, mereka pulang dari kampus dan kantor secara bersamaan. Entah secara kebetulan atau bukan, mereka berpapasan di jalan. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk meneruskan jalan menuju rumah dengan beramai-ramai. Kejdaian ini sangat menarik dan paling berkesan.

Kelima pemuda itu menyusuri di jalanan komplek. Tiba-tiba saja aksi mereka langsung menarik perhatian warga. Para ibu dan gadis-gadis mengintip lewat jendela rumah masing-masing. Mereka melongokkan kepala. Melihat kelima pemuda tampan itu━semenjak acara konser amal tempo hari, mendadak mereka berlima _famous;_ jadi buah bibir warga sekelurahan. Sebelum ketambahan Midam, mereka berempat sendiri sudah memiliki pamor yang kuat. Bapak-bapak sampai mengkhawatirkan anak gadis mereka 'oleng' dan nggak bisa dikontrol kalau sudah berhadapan dengan penghuni KBN. Para pemuda yang merasa tersaingi, pun tak jarang yang menampakkan (sedikit) permusuhan terhadap mereka.

Kos-kosan ganteng, begitu julukan ibu-ibu komplek. Sekarang, melihat kelima orang itu berderet di jalan seperti kumpulan anak ayam yang mau pulang. Para gadis menjerit histeris, melonjak-lonjak _fangirling_ : _"mas-mas ganteng itu gemesin, sumpah. Coba kalau bisa pacarin salah satu."_

Ibu-ibu, yang nggak tahu malu, berseru siapa yang mau diangkat jadi mantu.

"Ini ada apa ya, sebetulnya?" Midam bertanya kebingungan.

"Biasa, Dam. Kita tuh di sini udah kayak artis." Sihun menjawab. "Disayang tapi juga dimusuhi."

"Udah, ikutin aja yang kita lakuin, Kak Dam," kata Seongjun.

Sihun dan Junghwan, melambaikan tangan sambil tebar-tebar senyum lebar.

Eunsang dan Seongjun, senyum kalem. Dan yang kebetulan lewat dekat mereka, disapa.

Midam, yang masih _speechless_ atas perlakuan warga, cuma ikut-ikutan yang lain: senyumin dan lambaikan tangan.

Diperlakukan begitu, bukannya berhenti, reaksi kaum hawa itu malah semakin menjadi.

Tiba-tiba, entah datang dari mana, mereka dikejar oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang berambisi 'menangkap' mereka.

Ibu-ibu bertubuh tambun itu berlari dari arah belakang. Ia mempercepat larinya hingga napasnya terengah-engah.

Kelima pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi heran. Langkah mereka terhenti.

"Nak Sihun! Nak Sihun!" Si ibu berseru heboh.

Empat yang lain jelas kebingungan. Mereka bertanya lewat isyarat mata pada Sihun; _kamu kenal ibu-ibu itu?_

Sihun menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Nggak kenal!

Begitu ibu-ibu itu sudah mendekat persis di hadapan mereka, ia langsung merentangkan tangan dengan gestur hendak memeluk Sihun, "Nak Sih-h-hun!"

Sihun menepi untuk menghindari serangan tubrukan wanita itu, yang langsung berlutut di kaki Sihun, sambil menarik-narik celananya.

Semua orang menahan napas.

Para kaum hawa yang masih melongokkan kepala lewat jendela, seketika mendesah kecewa. Mereka mencemooh wanita tak tahu malu yang berani curi _start_ itu _._

"Kamu harus jadi mantu saya!" kata ibu-ibu itu. Suaranya sengaja dikeraskan biar semua orang tahu.

"HAAAH?!!!" seru mereka dalam waktu bersamaan.

Semua anak melongo di tempat.

Dari arah rumah di sepanjang tepi jalan, terdengar suara jendela dan pintu yang dipukul-pukul keras. Orang-orang yang merasa 'kalah' itu melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada benda mati yang tidak bersalah.

*

"Jadi, bagaimana, Bu? Ada apa?" Junghwan bertanya setelah mempersilakan ibu-ibu itu menyesap teh jamuan.

Untuk menghindari keributan yang lebih parah, mereka sepakat membawa ibu-ibu itu ke rumah dan mengajaknya diskusi.

"Bagaimana, apanya? Nggak dengar permintaan saya tadi?"

Ada kedutan dahi yang tersamarkan oleh rasa kesal. Wanita tua ini tipe orang yang menyebalkan. Udah nggak tahu malu, suka ngegas lagi.

"Ahaha, maksudnya gini, Buk. Anda serius mau _ngelamar_ kak Sihun?" Seongjun angkat bicara dengan nada meragu.

Sihun, yang jadi objek pembicaraan, dari tadi masih terdiam di pojokan, terlalu terkejut sebab otaknya tak sanggup mencerna semua ini.

"Nak Seongjun, kenapa masih tanya lagi? Apa omongan saya susah dipahami?"

 _Aduh, ibu ini!_ batin semua orang. _Ingin dipenuhi kemauannya, tapi nggak bisa diajak bicara._

"Maaf, tapi ini seperti aksi pansos. Rasanya nggak etis menodong orang dengan pernyataan seperti itu di depan khalayak." Midam melontarkan kalimat sarkasnya.

Ucapannya membuat wanita itu terperangah.

"Nggak lah. Saya kan cuma bilang, pengen jodohin Sihun dengan anak saya." Wanita itu nggak kalah ngototnya.

Junghwan mengangguk-agguk. "Oh, maksudnya itu?! Anda mau menjodohkan Sihun dengan anak Anda?"

Sampai di sini, semua orang mengerti. Kenapa nggak dari tadi bicara dengan lebih gamblang? "Tunggu, tapi!"

"Apa jaman sekarang masih berlaku aturan perjodohan ya?" Eunsang, yang sepertinya juga belum bisa menerimanya.

"Itu kan aturan kuno."

"Anda salah sasaran, Bu."

Wanita itu hampir marah. Namun, Sihun kini mulai angkat bicara.

Ia menenangkannya, "Ah, saya tersanjung banget nih, Buk. Makasih ya. Mungkin, sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini secara pribadi? Err, maafkan teman-teman saya ini. Kita semua masih terlalu kaget."

Wanita itu kembali bersemangat. "Ya. Ya. Nak Sihun," katanya dengan lagak manja━membuat yang lainnya jijik.

"Saya nggak salah udah milih kamu jadi mantu. Kamu mau kan, tunangan dengan Hana?" Ia menyebutkan nama anaknya.

Sihun belum sempat menyela, tapi wanita itu lanjut nyerocos sepanjang kereta. "Sedih saya lihat kelakuan Hana. Cuma kerja aja yang ada di pikirannya. Padahal usianya udah nggak muda lagi, tapi tiap saya nasehatin selalu ngelunjak: bilang nggak mau nikah!"

Sihun berisyarat supaya yang lainnya diam. Biar ia yang ambil kendali.

 _Yah pantas lah,_ Junghwan membatin geram. _Cara nasehatinnya aja kayak gitu!_

"Berapa usia putri Anda, Buk?" Sihun bertanya kalem.

"Dua puluh tiga!"

 _Itu masih muda, dodol!_ Seongjun mengumpat dalam hati.

"Ah begitu ya? Terus Anda ingin saya membujuk putri Anda biar mau nikah?"

"Iya! Betul! Bukan cuma dibujuk, tapi dia ha-rus nikah sama kamu!"

Ada bunyi jemari berkeretak, gatel pengen nampol orang.

 _Kak Hun belum bilang setuju, udah harus-harus aja! Ibu ini otaknya di mana ya?_ Eunsang, yang di luar kalem tapi ternyata juga suka misuh.

Sihun menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, merasa kikuk, nggak enak banget, sumpah! Ia ngerasa nggak enak mau nolak langsung. Padahal Midam sudah ngelirik, ngasih isyarat: _kalau nggak ditolak sekarang, kamu nanti yang repot sendiri!_

"Boleh saya bicara dengan putri Anda dulu━saya bahkan belum pernah lihat dia? Urusan apakah dia mau menikah itu nanti belakangan━"

Wanita itu nggak sabar menyela, "Nak, Sihun! Tolonglah. Saya ini khawatir banget sama anak saya. Saya khawatir kalau Hana nggak muda lagi, nggak ada yang mau sama dia."

"Anda sudah komunikasikan ini dengan putri Anda, belum?" Midam bertanya.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Makanya saya pilih Nak Sihun biar dia mau. Saya tau Hana nggak bakal nolak kalau sama yang ganteng."

Mendadak semua orang menutup mulut menahan rasa mual.

Tapi Sihun wajahnya memerah.Dan ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"A━Anda sudah berlebihan. Tapi baiklah. Saya akan coba dulu. Kalau berkenan, perkenalkan saya dengan putri Anda itu ..."

*

"Kak! Kok kamu iya-iya aja nerima?!"

Setelah biang kerok kehebohan itu pergi. Mereka sepakat mengungkapkan protes masing-masing.

"Tadi sudah kuberi isyarat buat nolak kan, Hun?"

"Itu orang langsung aja nodong pake _perjodohan,_ di depan publik lagi. Dikira kita komedian apa?"

"Dikira masih jaman Siti Nurbaya, kali ya."

"Hus! Kalian ini! Nggak tau gimana sulitnya posisiku. Nggak gampang ngomong 'ogah' ke orang kayak gitu."

"Justru karena dia 'kayak gitu' kamu harus bisa tegasin donk!"

"Besok dia mau ke sini lagi? Lah, malesin banget. Aku nggak mau ngeladenin lagi."

"Nggak. Dia tadi cuma minta kontak ponselku. Katanya biar anaknya yang menghubungi langsung."

"Mau langsung nge- _date,_ gitu? Holaaa. Boleh juga caramu."

"Ya nggak lah. Kita mau ngobrol empat mata dulu. Sekalian mau deketin, barangkali si anaknya lebih baik dari si ibu."

" _Good luck_ , Hun. Kalau emang kamu yakin mau 'dijodohin' kayak gini, ya kita bisa apa selain ngedukung?"

"Aku sendiri belum rencana sampai ke sana tuh."

"Kak Hun, mau batalin ini?"

"Kalian bantu aku nyusun rencana, gimana?"

"Ayo, mau bikin rencana apa? Biar kita bantu. Mau kita bayarin bikin susuk buat ngejauhin orang itu?"

"Kalian jangan kejam-kejam lah."

"Jangan lupa nanti kirimin fotonya ya. Kayak apa sih ceweknya?"

"Terus mau kalian sambit gitu?"

Sihun kemudian berpikir-pikir. Ia sudah berencana untuk membatalkan _perjodohan_ aneh ini, berharap gadis itu nanti dapat mengerti.

Tidak hanya karena ia sudah punya tambatan hati, melainkan ia juga ingin memberi pelajaran pada ibu itu.

"Kak Hun, terus Hangyul gimana tuh? Mau dibuang?"

"Apa sih!"

"Selama ini kamu dan Hangyul cuma ngobrol sebatas teman. Nggak ada perkembangan. Apa kamu nggak mau ngelakuin sesuatu biar kalian maju?"

"Sebut namanya sekali lagi, tiga hari kalian nggak boleh makan nasi!"

*

Hari yang dijanjikan pun tiba. Sihun sudah beberapa kali saling berbalas pesan dengan gadis bernama Hana itu. Dari foto profil whatsapp-nya, menunjukkan gadis itu dikaruniai kelebihan rupa. Dari obrolan mereka, Sihun dapat menilai seberapa tinggi kapasitas moral dan kecerdasannya. Jadi, walaupun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda _pembatalan,_ ia dapat mengantisipasi situasi yang akan terjadi.

Mereka akan bertemu sore hari ini sepulang Sihun dari kampus.

Akan tetapi, ada yang aneh ketika Sihun membuka pesan dari Hana. Tadi ia menanyakan lokasi pertemuan mereka━karena Sihun terlalu malas _hunting_ lokasi, serahkan saja urusan ini pada pihak sana.

Gadis itu mengirim foto lokasi sebagai petunjuk. Sihun terperangah ketika melihat foto yang Hana kirimkan padanya. Tangannya gemetar dan ponselnya hampir terjatuh. Dalam foto tersebut tampak nama sebuah kafe dalam huruf-huruf lampu _led_ yang menyala. Itu kafe yang sangat dikenalinya!

*

Sihun memasuki kafe tempat perjanjian mereka dengan langkah gemetar. Ia sudah berkali-kali menenangkan diri namun masih terasa gugup.

Sihun mengenali gadis itu ketika ia melambaikan tangan. Matanya sempat bertemu pandang dengan Hangyul di balik meja pantri. Tanpa disangka, ia melihat selintas tatapan terkejut yang sama lewat di sana. Sihun tidak menghiraukannya. Ia melangkah dengan tegap menuju meja yang terletak paling ujung sebelah kiri dekat partisi kaca. Dari sini, ia bisa mengawasi lalu-lalang pengunjung mall. Di depan kafe ada eskalator yang bergerak naik turun mengantarkan para pengunjung ke lantai dua. Ia duduk membelakangi meja bar tempat para pelayan. Dengan demikian, perhatiannya akan teralih sepenuhnya dari barista itu.

Ia membuka topik obrolan mereka dengan basa-basi. Ketika tiba-tiba, pelayan yang paling tidak diinginkannya mendekati meja mereka.

Sebisa mungkin Sihun bersikap biasa. Ia memilih menu seperti yang dilakukan gadis itu. Ia menatap wajah Hangyul secara penuh agar tidak menimbulkan rasa curiga, sekaligus memastikan sesuatu. Ternyata tidak ada yang berbeda dari ekspresi wajahnya. Jelas Hangyul menunjukkan profesionalitasnya secara total. Memang apa yang Sihun harapkan? Selama ini tidak ada perkembangan berarti dari obrolan mereka. Ia hanya datang berkunjung, sebagaimana orang lain juga mampir. Dan Hangyul memperlakukannya seperti perlakuannya pada pengunjung lain. Tidak ada yang spesial. Jadi, mengapa Sihun merasa kalut?

*

Sementara itu di balik meja bar, sepasang mata Hangyul tak lepas mengawasi meja nomor tujuh, paling ujung dekat partisi kaca itu. Setelah ia menyerahkan cangkir kopi pesanan Sihun dan gadis _nya,_ ia lalu menyiapkan racikan kopi untuk pelanggan pria paruh baya di meja nomor enam.

Hangyul menekan tombol mesin espresso setelah menuang bubuk kopi ke dalam _portafilter._

Sama sekali tidak terbayangkan, Hangyul akan melihat Sihun datang bersama wanita ... yah, bisa saja wanita itu temannya kan? Kenapa ia sudah berburuk sangka duluan?

Jangan-jangan selama ini Sihun mampir kafe untuk maksud dan _tujuan lain_ ━selain dirinya?

Kenapa Hangyul yakin, Sihun ke sini karena dirinya? Sihun kan cuma pelanggan. Tugas Hangyul cuma melayani. Bukan haknya mencampuri urusan pelanggan kan?

Hangyul pikir ada yang aneh dari tatapan Sihun padanya ketika ia mengantarkan cangkir kopinya tadi. Ah, ia jadi ingat kali pertama Sihun ke sini, pemuda itu rusuh sekali, _ngotot_ nggak suka kopi. Orang macam apa coba yang masuk kafe, tapi malah cari teh di sana, dan bukannya memesan secangkir kopi?

Walaupun setelah itu, Sihun akhirnya berhasil dibujuk, berkat kelebihan Hangyul dan jurus filosofi kopinya yang ternyata dapat diandalkan di saat seperti itu.

Di matanya, Sihun itu mengandung _rasa_ espresso: berkepribadian kuat dan tidak mudah goyah. Ia sekaligus _beraroma_ latte: sisi (lemah) lembutnya yang gemar mendahulukan orang lain. Yah, karena bahan dasar latte kan juga espresso?

Hangyul tak melepaskan perhatiannya dari meja Sihun. Pemuda itu tampak asyik mengobrol dengan gadis itu. Apakah Sihun sengaja memunggunginya? Padahal, biasanya pemuda itu selalu mengambil meja yang menghadap bar sambil mengawasinya.

Sihun tidak pernah membicarakan apapun tentang wanita, atau (bahkan) masalah cinta━memangnya yang satu ini perlu diumbar padanya? Mereka berdua pun jarang terlibat obrolan lebih dari lima menit. Ia banyak disibukkan mengolah kopi dan bolak-balik dari satu meja ke meja yang lain. Lebih sering Sihun yang menyapa duluan. Entah mengapa, Hangyul selalu menyukai cara Sihun menanyakan hal-hal kecil. Misalkan, apakah hari ini ia melewatkan sarapan? Ia naik apa dari sini menuju rumahnya, apakah taksi atau kendaraan umum? Tips mengatasi dosen killer, atau tips supaya cepat wisuda━dari obrolan mereka yang biasa saja, ada seusatu yang berkembang menjadi _luar biasa._

Hangyul menyadari itu dan ia bertanya-tanya apakah Sihun juga menyadariya?

Hangyul terkejut ketika ia disikut oleh teman baristanya. Ia melamun tanpa sadar. Ketika memeriksa ke bawah, gelas yang menampung kopi dari mesin espresso itu sudah penuh sampai hampir tumpah.

*

Sore itu, grup gossip KBN5 heboh lagi. Siapa lagi dalangnya kalau bukan Seongjun?

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_mau tahu berita sore ini? Masih hangat!_ Fresh from oven!

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_Apaan nih? Kak Hun berulah apa lagi?_

**_[Midam]_ **

_Bukannya hari ini dia janjian ketemu sama cewek itu ya?_

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_Ayo mana tehnya?_

**_[Junghwan]_ **

Wait! _Biar aku main tebak-tebakan dulu!_

_Kalau kak Njun lagi yang tau, berarti ..._

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_Yup! Persis kayak yang kalian pikirin!_

_Pinter aja kamu, Juan._

_Udah naik level jadi_ Sherlock _ya_?

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_HAH GILA! SERIUS?!!!_

**_[Midam]_ **

_Apa sih? Apa cuma aku yang nggak paham?_

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_jadi gini: kak Hun ketemuan_

_sama calon tunangannya_

_di KAFE TEDUH!_

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_Ketemu Kak Gyul donk!_

**_[Midam]_ **

_Serius! Kok bisa?_

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_Bisa aja lah, Kak. Namanya takdir_

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_udah kayak_ _drakor aja_

**_[Midam]_ **

_siapa sih penulis skenarionya?_

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_terus-terus, gimana?_

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_Entah lah. Aku cuma lihat dia datang_

_tadi lewat depan situ_

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_berkah banget ya kak Njun_

_Kang donat kita, ternyata mata-mata!_

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_wahaha, lucu kali ya, buat_ headline _berita_

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_kak Njun kamu harus viral nih_

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_udah gitu aja,_

_aku mau kerja lagi, bye!_

**_[Junghwan]_ **

_yah, jadi nggak seru_

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_jangan lupa bagi kalau ada teh lagi ya!_

*

"Kak Hun? Gimana tadi? Berhasil?"

Junghwan bertanya malam harinya saat mereka kumpul bersama seperti biasa di ruang santai.

Sihun bahkan belum meloloskan kakinya dari sepatu. Wajahnya kusut dan muram.

Sihun melotot pada Junghwan, lalu melirik Seongjun. Kawannya itu membuang muka. Sihun langsung menebak, "Ah━kalian udah tahu. Kenapa masih pake nanya?"

"Yah. Kok kamu langsung nuduh aku?"

"Tau kok, kamu mata-matain aku selama ini kan, Njun," jawabnya ketus.

"Gimana mau nggak lihat, setiap hari kamu lewat depan toko terus?"

"Kak Hun, kalau mau bikin teh, tuh termosnya udah penuh."

Eunsang, yang kini sedang mode malaikat, menyela. Ia memahami kelelahan Sihun yang hanya bisa diobati dengan minuman favoritnya.

Namun, Junghwan berbisik ke telinga Eunsang (tapi suaranya masih terdengar oleh Sihun), "Emang dia sekarang butuh itu?"

Eunsang menyikut perut Junghwan agak keras. "Kak Juan, jail boleh. Tapi baca situasi."

"Nggak ada yang beres. Sampai rumah pun, nggak ada yang beres. Tapi rumah ini emang nggak pernah beres kan?!" Sihun menggerutu, mengulang kata _beres_ sampai tiga kali.

Semua orang terdiam. Sihun ini punya 'sejumlah' wajah. Mereka paling suka kalau Sihun lagi masuk mode imut; sikap gemesinnya sampai ngalahin bayi. Tapi, kalau sudah ngeluarin mode pms-nya, kecoak di selokan kamar mandi pun takut menghadapi.


	11. melting for you

Salah satu kebiasaan Junghwan tiap bangun tidur pagi ialah berlama-lama memandangi Midam yang sedang bersiap hendak berangkat kerja.

Ia mengenali aroma wangi lavender yang selalu memenuhi kamarnya dan perlahan menyukainya.

Dari ranjang atas itu ia mengawasi Midam yang sibuk berdandan. Ia selalu menyukai kegiatan lelaki itu ketika bercermin, menyisir rambut, merias wajah dan menyemprotkan parfum. Tampak sangat _fresh,_ maskulin dan menawan. Beda dengan dirinya, yang masih bulukan, rambut kusut dan bau bangun tidur.

Seperti pagi ini, Junghwan kembali menikmati kegiatan itu. Rasanya menyenangkan kalau kita bermalas-malasan sambil menonton orang yang rajin.

Midam belum selesai menyisir rambutnya yang basah. Junghwan membayangkan betapa lembut rambut itu ketika dibelai. Pikirannya jadi ke mana-mana!

"Ada apa lihat-lihat?" Midam bertanya ketika merasa dirinya diperhatikan.

Junghwan tertawa polos. Kepalanya melongok ke bawah, menyandarkan dagu di pembatas ranjang. "Nggak papa. Enak aja lihatin orang ganteng lagi dandan."

Wajah Midam terpantul di kaca. Junghwan dapat menangkap rona merah sekilas yang mampir di pipi putihnya.

"Awas, nanti naksir," kata Midam pura-pura tak terpengaruh gombalannya. "Sana kamu bangun terus mandi gih. Dandan yang rapi biar ikutan ganteng."

"Aku udah ganteng tanpa perlu mandi kok." Junghwan menahan tawa.

"Nggak," kata Midam seraya matanya mendelik sengit. "Kamu masih bulukan dan belekan tuh."

Mereka berdua tergelak bersama.

"Aku pengen cepet lulus, wisuda, terus pakai suit dan dasi kantoran kayak gitu." Junghwan menunjuk Midam dengan tangannya.

Penampilan seperti itu memang mengesankan. Setelan suit hitam, dipadu dasi dan arloji, membuatnya tampak seperti _businessman_ yang cerdas, tangkas dan _gentle_. Bagi mahasiswa baru sepertinya, yang lama kelamaan mengerti, ternyata kuliah itu nggak segampang bayangannya dulu. Junghwan bertanya-tanya, kalau memang begitu, bukankah dunia kerja itu jauh lebih keras dari semua tahapan sebelumnya?

"Jangan mengandai-andaikan sesuatu yang belum kamu dapatkan." Midam menimpali. "Kamu harus menekuni yang sekarang dulu: kuliahmu, pekerjaanmu, dan lain-lain."

Tuh kan, bahkan Midam pun berpendapat seperti kebanyakan orang.

"Yah. Bukan maksudku begitu. Kamu udah bilang begini padaku dua kali, Kak. Tapi aku penasaran banget, kayak apa sih rasanya, bisa pegang uang tanpa limit, enggak terikat tugas dan beban belajar yang bikin pusing."

"Siapa bilang, kerja itu nggak bikin pusing? Memang, bagimu yang masih hijau, dunia kerja itu menggiurkan, karena apa? Karena kamu belum pernah ngerasain, jadi kayak katamu tadi: kamu jadi penasaran, ya kan?"

Junghwan mengangguk-angguk saja mencerna kalimatnya.

"Tapi kamu harus jauh-jauh buang persepsi itu, Juan."

"Kita emang suka berambisi sama hal-hal yang di luar jangkauan kita ya?"

Midam mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Lelaki itu mengambil tas jinjingnya yang tampak penuh. Langkahnya terhenti lalu ia berdiri di depan pintu. Dadanya tegap dan bahunya terangkat. Ia merapikan dasi (yang dirasa belum cukup rapi) lalu berisyarat supaya Junghwan menilainya. "Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Junghwan tertegun sesaat. "Kenapa masih pake nanya, Kak?"

"Aku pengen mastiin ini lewat penilaian matamu, bukan cermin kosong yang cuma nampilin pantulan wajahku."

"Iya. Udah rapi, kok. Ganteng, wangi, _perfect_. Udah sana berangkat. Nanti kesiangan loh."

"Kamu juga tuh. Sana cepetan mandi, ganti baju, sisiran. Terus ngampus. Besok ada ujian kan?"

"Iya. Iya. Aku tau tugasku sendiri."

Ketika Midam keluar, Junghwan terbengong. Wangi aroma lavender yang masih tersisa dalam kamar ini membuainya dalam lamunan. Tiba-tiba ia sadar. Mengapa setiap Midam keluar meninggalkan rumah, kamar ini jadi terasa sepi dan kosong? Padahal ia bisa mendengar bunyi penggorengan di dapur sana, suara tawa Seongjun dan Sihun, serta suara Eunsang. Tapi, kalau nggak ada Midam. Rasanya jadi berbeda. Ia jadi takut dirinya terobsesi: ingin lebih dekat dengannya tanpa tahu alasannya mengapa. Mungkin, lebih dari sekadar teman? Tapi, ia nggak mau berpikiran jauh ke sana. Midam kan cuma teman sekamarnya. Mendadak ia ingat ancaman Sihun waktu itu━denda kalau ia melanggar _pantangan cinta_ ━tapi siapa peduli? Ia ingin menuruti kata hatinya, untuk sekarang saja.

*

Kali ini, Junghwan benar-benar yakin. Midam itu punya pesona yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya━baru melihat saja━lekas jatuh hati padanya: dalam berbagai arti; sayang, iba, dan cinta. Ia ingin mengelak namun segala tindak-tanduknya menyatakan hal yang berseberangan.

Salah satu yang juga menumbuhkan rasa penasaran Junghwan, ialah kebiasaan Midam yang menyanyikan lagu-lagu sendu di jendela tiap malam.

Kalau Midam sedang tidak lembur di kantor, dan pulang lebih awal, ia akan menyanyikan lagu-lagu pengantar tidur. Semua penghuni rumah menyukai hal itu. Dan yang paling menikmatinya tentu saja Junghwan.

Ada yang sedikit menggelitik. Ia ingin menanyakan hal itu sebab sangat ingin tahu. Apakah genre ballad memang favoritnya? Atau lelaki itu memang hobi menggalau seperti itu? Atau, adakah sesuatu dari masa lalunya yang pernah membuatnya patah hati? Kalau memang iya, siapa orang itu gerangan? Rugi sekali dia sudah menyia-nyiakan orang seperti Midam.

Pernah suatu petang, seperti biasa ketika Junghwan pulang kampus. Rumah masih kosong, tapi Junghwan mengenali sepasang sepatu pantofel dalam rak itu. Berarti Midam sudah pulang. Ia merasa aneh melihat lampu kamar belum dinyalakan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petikan gitar dan intro lagu Instagram-nya Dean.

Junghwan bergegas menuju kamar, perlahan mendorong daun pintu dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi gaduh. Ia langsung disambut pemandangan yang kelak selalu diingatnya. Siluet Midam membentuk bayangan samar di jendela. Lelaki itu duduk memangku gitarnya. Angin malam yang bertiup pelan melewati jendela, membuat kelima inderanya tersihir.

Sepertinya Midam terlalu asyik mendalami dunianya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain.

Untuk sesaat Junghwan tertegun. Ia terdiam dan batal menyalakan lampu. Ia masih ingin menikmati suasana kamar yang terasa lain dari yang lain; cahaya samar dalam gelap, suara yang lembut dan syahdu, petikan gitar dan simfoni yang seirama. Semua itu menarik jiwanya memudar ditelan keajaiban.

Apakah berlebihan kalau ia berpikir tak ada yang menyamai Midam sebagai penyanyi sekaligus gitaris terbaik di muka bumi? pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba Midam berhenti menyanyi. "Oh kamu sudah pulang?" Ia menoleh menemukan Junghwan yang masih terpaku di ambang pintu.

Junghwan cepat-cepat menyalakan lampu. "Maaf sudah mengganggu."

Midam belum mengganti setelan kemeja kerjanya. Suit hitamnya tersampir di punggung kursi.

"Tidak, aku minta maaf sudah menyambutmu dengan cara begini."

Junghwan melangkah memasuki kamar dan melemparkan tasnya secara asal. Midam membiarkan pemuda itu rebah di ranjangnya.

"Ah, itu lagu untuk menyambutku?" Junghwan tersenyum. "Instagram ya. Aku suka lagu itu juga."

Di mata Midam, cara Junghwan tersenyum itu━dengan mata sipitnya yang semakin menyipit━mengingatkannya pada guguran sakura yang berhamburan di antara gemericik sungai.

Midam menggeleng. "Oh kamu juga suka? Aku memang lagi kepingin nyanyi itu."

"Kamu suka lagu-lagu _ballad_ ya, Kak?"

Midam mengangguk, "Tapi nggak sebatas _ballad_ kok. Selama lagunya bagus dan enak didengar. Aku pasti suka."

"Tapi kamu sering kelihatan nyanyiin lagu-lagu yang terdengar melankolis."

Junghwan menatap penuh selidik.

"Ah, nggak juga. Kadang aku menyanyi lagu random, sesuai _mood_ saja."

"Apa sih yang pernah membuatmu patah hati?"

Junghwan melirik dari sudut mata, mengawasi reaksi Midam di sana.

"Masih beranggapan begitu? Apa aku terlihat seperti lelaki melankolis yang hobi menggalau?"

Midam melompat dari birai jendela, lalu duduk di kursi. Gitarnya masih di pangkuan.

"Tuh kamu sendiri mengakuinya." Junghwan menahan tawa.

"Jadi aku memang terlihat seperti itu?"

Midam mengerjapkan mata ingin tahu.

Ekspresi Midam yang satu itu, mengingatkan Junghwan pada kucing: lucu menggemaskan.

Junghwan terkekeh seraya bangkit untuk duduk. "Tidak kok. Itu cuma penilaianku."

"Kalau kamu merasa terganggu, bilang ya. Biar aku berhenti," kata Midam.

"Ha? Kenapa berkesimpulan begitu? Aku justru senang bisa mendengar suaramu setiap hari."

"Aku takut akan mengganggumu."

"Kak, kalau kamu berhenti menyanyi, tidak akan kumaafkan loh."

Kenapa Midam suka mencemaskan hal-hal yang tidak perlu? Apa lelaki itu memang punya rasa rendah diri seperti itu?

Junghwan ingat, sewaktu manggung di konser itu. Ia menyaksikan sendiri betapa bersinarnya Midam saat menyanyi. Lelaki itu seperti bertransformasi: dari sosok kalem yang misterius, menjadi sumber energi yang penuh oleh teka-teki. Mungkin, itu caranya mengekspresikan diri. Mungkin, di sana letak kebebasan dirinya yang tak dapat diusik oleh apapun. Hidup ini terlalu keras bagi para pelakunya. Dengan suara indahnya dan nyanyian merdunya, Midam tahu cara melunakkan kehidupan.

"Kalau ingin request lagu, boleh loh," Midam menawarkan. Ia kembali memetik gitarnya.

"Ada rekomendasi lagu?" tanya Junghwan.

Midam mengangguk. " _Don't go Today_ , Im Sejun?"

"Wah. Sudah lama aku nggak dengar lagu itu."

Midam tersenyum. "Sekarang, dengarkan baik-baik ya."

Petikan gitar kembali mengudara. Midam menghela napas pelan. Matanya terpejam lalu terbuka. Mulutnya mulai melantunkan lagu.

Lantunan bait-bait lagu _Don't go Today_ itu terdengar sangat pas dan serasi dengan suaranya yang lembut dan manis.

Apakah itu lagu ballad, atau hip-hop, selama Midam yang menyanyi. Bagi Junghwan sama indahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Junghwan merasa _jatuh cinta_ : bukan pada Midam, bukan. Tapi pada dunia yang telah mempertemukan mereka di sini.

 _(Apakah ia berpikir begitu untuk menampik perasaannya sendiri_? _Ia juga tidak tahu.)_


	12. brightly farewell

Sihun mengajak Hana bertemu di kafe yang lain. Kali ini ia berinisiatif duluan, dan Hana membiarkannya memilih tempat pertemuan mereka.

Hana sudah mendahuluinya seperti kebiasaannya. Sihun menghampiri meja yang terletak di sisi partisi kaca yang membingkai pemandangan jalanan. Hana tampak manis dalam balutan blazer dress warna magenta. Rambut panjangnya diikat secara simpel. Dan wajahnya dipoles _make-up_ tipis.

Begitu Sihun sudah duduk di hadapannya, pertanyaan pertama yang meluncur dari mulut Hana ialah,“Kenapa nggak mau di kafe yang kemarin? Padahal di sana juga menyenangkan. Apa kafe itu bikin kamu nggak nyaman?”

Sihun tercenung seraya memerhatikan wajah gadis itu. “Kamu sering ke sana? Aku nggak pernah lihat kamu.”

Hana mengangguk. "Itu kafe langganan. Aku suka pilihan menunya. Rasa kopinya paling memikat. Kamu juga sering ke sana?”

Sihun mengangguk. Mereka berdua tertegun. “Lalu kenapa kita nggak pernah bertemu ya?”

“Mungkin kita ke sana di waktu yang berlainan?” Sihun mengira-ngira.

“Mungkin.” Hana menyahut. “Aku lebih sering datang tiap pagi, karena ada jam kuliah siang.”

Sihun bertepuk tangan. “Nah! Itu dia. Aku kuliah pagi, dan mampir ke sana tiap siang atau sore hari.”

“Kadang aku mampir sana waktu sore juga loh!”

Tawa Sihun tertahan. “Berarti kita memang nggak berjodoh-er, maksudku, nggak ditakdirkan bertemu di sana.”

“Malah bertemu dengan cara yang lain. Aneh-aneh aja ini ibuku.”

Sejenak keduanya terdiam. Menyadari pertemuan mereka ialah untuk membahas kelangsungan ‘perjodohan’ ini. Mereka berdua saling pandang. Masing-masing berusaha memahami yang lain lewat tatapan mata. Merasa tak nyaman, Hana jadi yang pertama memutus kontak mata dan ia memalingkan muka.

Sihun menilai. Gadis ini terlalu cerdas menjadi puteri orang (yang katakanlah) kolot dan serampangan. Ia menilik penampilannya dari kepala hingga kaki. Cuma lelaki bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan gadis secantik itu.

Hana berdehem pelan, kemudian bertanya langsung ke inti, “Bagaimana? Sudah _fix_ kita berakhir?”

Mungkin hanya perasaan Sihun saja, ada nada tidak rela dalam ucapan Hana itu.

“Ya. Makasih kamu sudah mengerti. Aku akan menemui ibumu setelah ini.”

Ini pertemuan ketiga mereka, sekaligus yang terakhir. Sihun langsung bertindak mengungkap keinginannya untuk membatalkan ‘perjodohan’ ini sejak obrolan mereka di awal. Hana juga sudah memahaminya bahkan saat mereka masih bertukar pesan lewat _chatting._

“Ah, nggak usah. Biar aku yang urus Ibu. Semua sudah beres. Kalau kamu muncul di depan dia lagi, itu bakal bikin situasi makin tak terkendali.”

Namun, Sihun belum merasa yakin, “Kamu nggak apa-apa?”

Hana menggeleng. “ _Don’t worry._ Ini juga sudah jadi keputusanku. Aku nggak mau mikirin nikah dulu sebelum karirku mantap.”

“Ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu karena kamu satu-satunya putrinya, ya kan?”

“Ah, biasa. Ibu dari dulu udah begitu. Suka berlebihan, nentuin aku harus gimana, maksain kehendaknya. Dan aku nggak suka itu.”

“Aku salut kamu berani ambil keputusan sendiri.”

“Ya. Dan aku iri sama siapapun itu yang jadi pendampingmu nanti.”

Sihun tersenyum di sela tegukan kopi. Ia memandangi cangkir kopi di tangan. Rasa _latte._ Benar kata Hana. Kafe Teduh tempat Hangyul itu punya cita-rasanya yang khas dan tak tertandingi. Ia kemudian mengutarakan pujiannya untuk Hana, “Kamu tuh cantik, dan terutama, pintar.”

Hana tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi. Ia mengaduk-aduk cangkir kopi, lantas menyesapnya perlahan. Momen mereka bersama, walaupun singkat, jelas sangat berharga bagi satu sama lain.

Sihun melanjutkan, “Kamu pasti bakal dapat yang lebih baik dari aku.”

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan. “Sebetulnya, aku lebih senang kalau lelaki pilihanku nanti sepemikiran denganku dalam hal peran berumah tangga.”

Sihun tidak tahu kalau kelanjutan kalimat itu berbunyi _‘seperti kamu’_ yang hanya terucap dalam hati. Ia menimpali. “Ya. Kamu akan memperoleh lelaki seperti yang kamu idamkan.”

“Makasih. Berkat kamu, aku jadi dapat pengalaman yang berharga.”

“Kamu masih simpan kontakku?”

“Masih. Setelah ini, kita nggak akan putus kontak kan?”

Sihun mengulurkan tangannya. Dan mereka berjabat tangan sebagai tanda perpisahan.

“Tentu saja. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hana.”

*

Langkah-langkah Sihun terasa canggung ketika ia berjalan mendekat menuju kursi yang menghadap meja bar itu. Ini kunjungannya yang pertama kali semenjak pekan lalu. Tanpa diduga, masalah itu berakhir dengan lancar. Kini, Sihun sudah merindukan kopi racikan Hangyul lagi. Selama di rumah, kegiatannya yang sedikit demi sedikit beralih dari konsumsi teh menjadi kopi, itu masih kurang memuaskan, sebab ia hanya mengandalkan kopi tubruk atau sachet. Tetap ada sensasi berbeda ketika minum kopi hasil racikan barista yang handal━ini bukan karena orang itu Hangyul kan?

Tiba-tiba saja Hangyul sudah di hadapannya dengan secangkir _latte_ diletakkan di meja.

“Nggak biasanya kamu kamu nggak menawariku dulu.” Entah sejak kapan pertukaran panggilan mereka sudah berganti jadi ‘aku dan kamu.’

“Aku sudah hapal kok. Secangkir latte hangat, dengan gambar kepala beruang favoritmu.”

Sihun terkekeh setelah menelan satu tegukan. Sejak saat itu, ia setia dengan latte. Sama sekali nggak pernah terpikir mencicipi yang lain, kecuali kalau Hangyul menawarkan aneka rasa yang lain.

“Waktu memberiku cangkir latte pertama kali dulu, kamu kasih gambar waru di sini, masih ingat?”

“Mana mungkin aku lupa? Pertama kalinya aku ketemu orang yang masuk kafe buat cari teh.”

Mereka terkekeh bersama mengingat hal itu. Kemudian, Hangyul menyambung obrolan mereka seraya tangannya sibuk mengoperasikan mesin espresso. Teman baristanya diminta untuk menangani pelanggan dari meja ke meja supaya ia tidak jauh-jauh dari Sihun. Mereka pun mengobrol seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

“Aku tahu kok, kafe ini juga menyediakan menu selain kopi kan?”

“Yah, padahal aku cuma ingin menunjukkan, rugi loh kalau masuk kafe tapi nggak minum kopi.”

“Sekarang, kamu udah bikin aku rugi seberapa banyak, coba?”

“Maksudmu, kamu mampir ke sini terus karena … aku?” Hangyul mencoba memancingnya, dan Sihun menyadari itu.

“Siapa bilang gitu? Aku mampir sini karena … berkat itu jadi suka kopi.” Sihun menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

Gelagatnya tak luput dari perhatian si barista.

“Oh! Sepertinya aku berhasil bikin kamu kecanduan kopi ya?” Hangyul tertawa. “Juga menaikkan omzet bisnis kafe? Aku mau minta bonus ke bos, nanti.”

“Ah, jadi gitu caramu menjebak pelanggan ya?”

Sihun masih saja berharap Hangyul menyadari _nya_ tanpa ia perlu gamblang berkata.

“Kan sudah tugasku di sini, menarik pelanggan untuk menyukai kopi.”

“Iya deh iya, sudah tugasmu melayani pelanggan, bahkan dengan cara seperti itu.”

Sihun pikir, mungkin itu karena Hangyul yang piawai. Mungkin juga karena dirinya yang terlalu berharap lebih. Bolehkah ia kecewa karena merasa sudah _diperalat_? Yah, tapi diperalat yang bagaimana? Kehadirannya ke sini kan secara sukarela?

“Dengan cara seperti itu, yang bagaimana? Aku rasa sudah lakukan hal yang benar.”

Sihun tidak menjawab.

Hangyul merasa bersalah sudah membuat situasi menjadi canggung. Untuk mengalihkannya, ia memberanikan diri bertanya, “Kencan kalian kemarin, sukses?”

Mata Sihun melotot dan mulutnya ternganga. Ia hampir tersedak kopi. Jadi, Hangyul memperhatikannya juga?

“Kencan apa?”

“Gadis yang tempo lalu bersamamu ke sini?”

“Oh? Itu sudah lewat. Kami sudah berakhir.”

“Serius? Secepat itu? Kamu nggak pernah cerita apa-apa soal dia. Ah, kenapa aku juga harus tahu ya?”

“Ya. Kamu harus tahu. Aku menyesal nggak pernah ceritain apa-apa. Tapi kedatangan gadis itu juga mendadak saja, tiba-tiba.”

“Gimana ceritamu?”

“Kamu mau dengar sampai akhir?”

Setelah Hangyul mendengar cerita Sihun secara mendetail, ia terkekeh keras; merasa malu sudah salah paham. Namun, ia sekaligus lega, semua sudah terkendali seperti semula.

“Kalian dijodohkan dengan cara begitu? Itu kisah terlucu yang pernah kudengar.”

“Bukan lucu, tapi konyol.”

“Lantas, gimana caramu menyelesaikannya?”

“Dia gadis baik yang pengertian. Kukatakan saja seluruh opiniku, jadi dia membantuku keluar dari situasi ini.”

“Tanggapan ibunya?”

“Jelas kecewa. Sebetulnya aku juga kecewa sudah membuat orang lain kecewa.”

Tiba-tiba, raut wajah Sihun berubah dan ia terdiam. Namun, dengan handal ia menutupinya.

“Apa itu pengalaman pertamamu?”

“Dalam hal romansa? Ya.” Sihun tergelak halus. Lalu bertanya. “Kalau kamu, gimana? Gantian donk ceritanya.”

Hangyul tertawa tanpa disangka. “Ceritaku? Nggak ada.”

“Bohong.” Sihun menodong.

Ia ragu. Melihat wajah Hangyul yang ketampanannya di atas rata-rata. Masa sih, nggak ada yang naksir?

“Kalau kamu tanya ada nggak yang naksir aku? Jawabannya, banyak. Semenjak sekolah dasar, sampai nggak bisa hitung. Ada yang nyelipin surat ke buku, saku tas, bahkan sepatu.”

Hangyul tampak senang ketika mengingat-ingat hal itu.

“Tapi, nggak pernah ada yang kubalas.”

Sihun mengernyitkan dahi. “Kamu mempermainkan mereka?”

Hangyul terkejut dituding begitu. Dengan cepat ia menyanggah, “Bukan! Maksudku, surat-surat itu, dan pengakuan mereka, kutolak semua.”

“Kenapa?”

“Apa kamu perlu jawabannya?”

“Kenapa nggak boleh?”

Hangyul terdiam, kemudian menjawab, “Nggak apa. Aku terlalu fokus mementingkan belajar dan bekerja. Nggak sempat memikirkan soal menjalin hubungan _lebih dari teman_ dengan orang lain.”

Sihun mengangguk-angguk. Ia memutar-mutar cangkir di tangan. Isinya tinggal seperempat, sekali teguk lagi habis. Ia selalu membenci tetes kopi terakhir. Itu isyarat untuk meninggalkan kafe. Bisa saja ia pesan secangkir lagi, tapi untuk kali ini ingin _selesai_.

Tadi, Sihun sudah berencana mengungkap perasaannya. Namun, kini kalimat yang susah payah disusunnya, hilang tanpa sisa. Mungkin sudah lari bersama tegukan kopi.

Akhirnya, obrolan mereka berakhir seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Akan tetapi, ketika Sihun bangkit hendak keluar, Hangyul menahan tangannya.

Senyum ganjil terbesit di wajah Hangyul. Sihun mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. Pun ketika barista itu menyelipkan secarik kertas kertas di tangannya.

Pertama-tama, Sihun tidak tahu apa isi notes itu. Ia membukanya secara perlahan, lalu tertegun. Kemudian bersorak girang dalam hati. Notes itu bertuliskan sebaris angka. Nomor ponsel! Ketika matanya bertemu dengan milik Hangyul, barista itu meletakkan telunjuk di bibir. Sihun mengangguk penuh arti. Langkah-langkahnya terasa ringan ketika meninggalkan kafe, seperti diangkat oleh ribuan kupu-kupu imajiner. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya setiap ia mengeja nomor kontak yang kelak mengubah seluruh persepsi mereka.


	13. blue bird room

Platform sosmed favorit anak Kos Brand New adalah twitter. Mereka saling berteman di platform berlogo burung biru itu. Nggak banyak yang mereka tweet di sana selain _upload_ foto selfie.

Yang paling rusuh di lapak orang adalah Junghwan. Ia hobi membanjiri notif temannya dengan fav dan komentar.

Ia sering mengomentari akun _@leader_KBN_ milik Sihun yang hobi _upload_ foto selfie di depan meja teh atau kopi: “Kak, sendirian aja? Temen tehnya mana?” Atau, “Yah, nggak seru. Temen ngopinya nggak diajak.” Dan dibalas dengan: “Bocah bau kencur. Jangan banyak bacot ya.”

Akun _@jam_doughnut_ -nya Seongjun udah kayak lapak _foodporn_ yang hobi _upload_ foto-foto donat dan kue-kue yang bikin _ngiler_ . Sering sekali anak itu ngerusuh di lapak _thread_ -nya, “Kak Njun, jangan jadi kang pamer. Bagi sini donk kuenya.”

Beda halnya kalau mampir di akun _@edelweiss_boy_ milik Eunsang. Selain karena kontennya tampak paling waras, berupa kumpulan video pendek rekaman Eunsang saat main biola. Junghwan selalu kasih komentar pujian dan dorongan untuknya.

Sementara akun Junghwan sendiri, dengan nama _@puppy_rose_ (dinamai demikian karena: ia suka mawar, dan berdasar analisa; ia adalah _dog person_ ) lebih sering pasang tweet _fanboying,_ (seperti celotehan receh tentang para _waifu_ dan _husbando_ -nya, atau ulasannya untuk manga dan anime favorit) disertai _capture_ berupa _screenshot_ karakter favoritnya, sesekali panel manga, atau bahkan _quote_ kesukaannya. Karena nggak ada yang tahu perwibuan selain Junghwan jadi lapaknya sepi komentar. Terkadang Junghwan rusuh sendiri, betapa nggak enaknya jadi ‘berbeda.’ Walaupun begitu, mereka semua saling pengertian dengan hobi masing-masing, tanpa memaksakan selera ataupun pendapatnya pada yang lain.

Junghwan, yang tiap mampir di akun _@purple_cat_ -nya Midam (dengan propic bergambar kucing hitam-putih lucu), selalu bingung, ingin kasih komentar tapi nggak tahu apa yang mesti ditulis. Terkadang Midam _upload_ kolase foto estetik, kadang cuma _caption_ berupa kutipan novel yang nggak dia tahu, dan sering foto kucing random yang sepertinya diunduh bebas di internet. Akhirnya Junghwan hanya mengklik simbol _fav_ berbentuk hati dan nggak berkomentar di tweet-nya. 

*

Akan tetapi, ada yang berbeda di _circle_ per-twitter-an anak KBN sore itu ketika Junghwan keluar kampus hendak menuju warung _fast food_ tempatnya kerja paruh waktu.

Ibarat nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan, tiba-tiba Junghwan dapat notifikasi dari akun _@purple_cat_. Setelah dibuka isinya berupa pembaruan tweet yang bikin Junghwan nyaris kena serangan jantung di tempat.

Midam _upload_ foto lagi makan siang bareng Eunsang! 

Junghwan mengernyitkan dahi dalam-dalam, memerhatikan foto itu lebih teliti. Sepertinya ada seorang lagi, tapi nggak kelihatan wajahnya karena ia cuma lihat siluet belakang kepala.

Nggak ada _caption,_ cuma foto dan emoticon smile face (sepertinya menunjukkan Midam sedang bahagia.)

Junghwan ambil napas. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti ditusuk jarum tepat di ulu hati. Tapi, bukankah dia nggak berhak menghakimi?

Lalu, perasaan apa ini?

Ia merasa Eunsang sudah curi _start_ mendekati Midam.

Bukankan mereka selama ini _cuma roommate_ alias teman sekamar?

Yah, itu kan cuma makan siang bareng. Kenapa Junghwan yang rusuh? Nggak ada yang aneh kalau Midam makan siang bareng teman kosnya.

Lantas, Junghwan ini apa? Kalau Midam aja bisa ngajak Eunsang makan bareng, kenapa sama dia enggak?

_Tunggu dulu!_

Sesaat Junghwan ragu ingin menulis komentar. Ia ingin tanya, mereka sedang ada acara apa?

Eunsang kan sekolah━mungkin ini sepulang sekolah.

Tapi kalau tanya, kesannya jadi kepo.

Akhirnya, ia mengirim komentar: _Wah! Aku pengen diajak makan bareng juga._

_Btw, Esa. Makan yang banyak ya, biar sehat._

Nggak disangka _@purple_cat_ membalas _: ayo! Kapan-kapan lagi kita makan bareng sama kamu, Juan!_

Junghwan melonjak-lonjak heboh. Ia baru turun dari motor. Abang _gojek_ -nya sampai natap aneh.

 _Tadi kebetulan kita ketemu. Ternyata temannya Esa itu dulu tetanggaku,_ kata _@.purple_cat_ lagi.

Oh! Sekarang _clear_ sudah. Nggak perlu ada cemburu-cemburuan.

 _@puppy_rose_ membalas, _mention_ akun _@edelweiss_boy: seriusan, Sa! Siapa namanya?_

 _@edelweiss_boy:_ _iya, kak Juan. Kamu tau Junho kan? Aku pernah ceritain dia loh._

 _@puppy_rose: oh iya!_ _Temanmu yang pianis itu?! Dunia emang sesempit ini ya._

Sementara itu, secara diam-diam, akun _@leader_KBN_ dan _@jam_doughnut_ memantau _thread_ obrolan tersebut. Terheran-heran sendiri menyaksikannya.


	14. move for me

“Kak Midam, udah tidur?”

Malam harinya, setelah masing-masing mangkat ke tempat tidur, dan lampu sudah dimatikan, Junghwan mengajak ngobrol teman sekamarnya.

“Aku kira kamu yang udah tidur?” Midam bertanya balik.

Junghwan melongokkan kepala ke bawah. Baru saja Midam meletakkan gitarnya setelah tiga lagu yang didendangkan sebagai penutup hari sekaligus pengantar tidur.

“Masih belum ngantuk. Mau ngobrol bentar, Kak? Aku pengen tanya sesuatu.”

Setelah naik ke ranjang, Midam merebahkan kepala di bantal dan ia menarik selimutnya. “Silakan aja. Mau tanya apa? Bakal kujawab kalau bisa.”

“Kamu udah ngerasa betah di sini?”

Terdiam lama tanpa jawaban. Hingga Junghwan bertanya lagi, “Kamu hobi nyanyi banget ya. Udah kayak penyanyi pro. Nggak ada niatan ikut kontes atau audisi nyanyi?”

“Eh bentar donk. Satu-satu dulu jawabnya.”

“Ah, kukira kamu nggak mau jawab?”

“Mau kujawab yang kedua dulu. Kenapa kamu tanya gitu, Juan?”

“Lah, kok jadi tanya balik?”

Junghwan kemudian merebahkan kepala. Matanya memandangi langit-langit kamar. Seberkas cahaya redup, berasal dari teras depan yang menyelinap melalui kisi-kisi jendela, memantul di plafon. Ia mengingat Midam ketika di panggung konser yang membawanya nostalgia pada masa lalu.

“Aku dulu pernah nonton  _ music show _ -mu, Kak. Pas sekolah ngadain festival, dan katanya ada alumni sekolah yang pernah jadi musisi, tampil di sana. Itu kamu kan? Bawain lagu-lagu Dean sama  _ Coldplay. _ ”

Midam, di ranjang bawahnya, terperangah sesaat.

“Ah, ya. Aku ingat, pernah diundang sekolah buat manggung di festival. Jadi itu kamu? Salah satu penontonnya?”

Junghwan terperanjat bangun. Ia berseru: “Ya! Itu! Benar kita pernah ketemu.”

Rasanya menyedihkan, saat kamu menganggap dia  _ satu-satunya,  _ sementara baginya, kamu hanya  _ salah satu  _ dari sekian banyak.

Junghwan kembali berbaring dengan menyamping, memandang lurus ke bawah, seakan-akan bisa melihat sosok di ranjang bawahnya secara langsung. “Gimana ceritamu, Kak?

“Biasa saja. Itu udah sangat lama, dan aku nggak terlalu ingat.”

“Biasa aja? Padahal aku ngerasa, tiap kamu nyanyi, aku lihat kamu bersinar dengan cara yang mengagumkan. Apa namanya? Aura? Kharisma? Pokoknya begitu. Kelihatan kalau kamu diciptakan untuk menyanyi, dan seolah lagu-lagu itu ditulis cuma untuk kamu.”

Hanya ada suara jangkrik dari luar jendela yang mengusik obrolan mereka. Hingga Junghwan takut ia sudah salah kata.

Setelah terdiam agak lama, Midam menjawab, “Begitu pandanganmu? Terima kasih. Tapi pujianmu berlebihan. Aku menyanyi cuma karena hobi.”

“Cuma karena hobi tapi kelihatan terlatih banget, Kak?”

“Ya. Aku memang sering berlatih, dulu pas masih sekolah.”

Junghwan berharap bisa memancing lebih banyak cerita dari Midam. Bukan maksudnya kepo terhadap masa lalu orang. Ia hanya ingin menguji, seberapa jauh dirinya sudah dipercaya sebagai teman?

Namun, mendapati jawabannya barusan, Junghwan semakin yakin, bahwa hal-hal semacam itu masih bersifat rahasia yang tak ingin Midam bagi dengan yang lain.

Akan tetapi, tanpa disangka, ceritanya meluncur juga.

Midam menyela dengan bertanya, “Kamu punya cita-cita, Juan?”

“Punya.”

“Apa?”

“Jadi orang kaya.”

“Jadi orang kaya?” Midam mengulang ucapannya dengan nada heran.

“Ya. Karena aku benci jadi miskin,” jawab Junghwan singkat.

Midam mengoreksi, “Maksudku. yang berkorelasi dengan jurusan kuliahmu?”

“Oh? Aku masuk teknik, karena katanya prospek peluang kerjanya di masa depan juga besar. Jadi, sekalian aja.”

“Kamu nggak pernah ngerasa salah jurusan?”

“Enggak. Karena ternyata basisku memang teknik, Kak. Aku senang karena ilmu teknik itu ternyata berkaitan dekat sama kehidupan sehari-hari kita.”

“Kamu realistis dan sederhana. Aku salut padamu,” Midam memulai kisahnya, “Waktu seumuran kamu dulu, aku masih denial sama kehidupanku sendiri. Ngerasa nggak berguna karena sudah gagal menggapai cita-cita.”

“Kalau mau cerita, aku siap mendengarkanmu,” Junghwan bersiap memasang telinga. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, tapi nggak ada dari mereka yang ngantuk duluan.

“Yang kamu tebak tadi. Aku pernah ikut audisi untuk kontes menyanyi, dan gagal berkali-kali.”

“Lalu, kamu ambil jalan pintas dan membuang impianmu?”

Midam menjawab dengan nada meragu, “Ya. Kuputuskan, berdasar pilihan acak yang kuambil dulu, mengambil peruntungan di perhotelan.”

“Sekarang, gimana rasanya?”

“Biasa saja. Masa-masa idealis-ku sudah lewat. Aku hanya perlu melangkahi masa kini dan esok hari. Melihat ke belakang terus-terusan itu nggak baik.”

Junghwan tertegun. Kalimat itu terlalu dalam ━ ia tidak melihat ekspresi wajahnya, tapi bisa merasakan ketulusan kata-katanya. Sudah berapa banyak jatuh bangun yang dialami lelaki itu? Bangkit dengan merangkak, lalu memaksa  _ terbang  _ dengan sayap patah-patah. Kadang, dengan bercermin pada orang lain, kita menemukan pelajaran berharga yang membuat diri sendiri malu.

“Tapi, kamu masih bisa menyanyi, Kak. Jangan berhenti melakukan hal yang kamu suka.”

Midam terdiam. Ia tertegun.“Ya. Tentu, kamu lihat kau masih suka nyanyi kan?” jawabnya.

Junghwan menyambung selagi hening. “Kak, kamu belum jawab pertanyaan pertama.”

“Oh, soal itu. Kamu masih ingin tahu?”

“Yah, untuk memastikan. Aku nggak suka kalau teman sekamarku pura-pura betah di sini, padahal faktanya enggak.”

Midam terkekeh halus, kemudian menjawab, “Kalau enggak betah. Mungkin, sejak lama aku udah pindah dari sini.”

“Jadi sungguhan? Kamu nggak berniat pindah lagi kan?”

“Kenapa kalau aku pindah? Takut uangmu bakal kekuras banyak?”

“Kak, jangan bikin cemas!”

“Awalnya kupikir, aku kan cuma  _ tambahan _ di sini. Kamu, kalian semua … butuh aku bukan karena ingin menjadikanku  _ teman … _ ”

Junghwan merasa tertohok, namun kalimatnya tersendat di ujung lidah. Betul kan, kalau Midam beranggapan begitu?

Namun, Midam melanjutkan, “Tapi, enggak. Semakin ke sini, aku jadi yakin dengan lingkup pertemanan kalian. Terima kasih, kalian sudah membuatku nyaman, dan menerimaku sebagai teman.”

Dari kata-katanya, Junghwan menilai, Midam ini tipe orang dengan  _ insecurity  _ yang berlebihan, sering dihantui rasa khawatir. Dia bukan anti-sosial, hanya senang membangun jarak antara dirinya dan orang lain.

“Ah, ya? Kamu beranggapan begitu? Sebetulnya, iya. Ucapanmu ada benarnya. Kita bawa kamu ke sini dengan alasan lain, yang terkesan  _ memanfaatkan.  _ Tapi aku sekarang bisa tidur nyenyak, setelah tahu perasaanmu.”

“Omong-omong, sejak tadi aku terus yang cerita? Giliran ceritamu mana?.”

“Kamu kan sudah banyak tahu tentang aku, Kak.”

“Tapi aku mau dengar dari mulutmu.”

“Kak, besok nggak ngantor?”

“Iya. Besok kamu juga ngampus kan?”

“Ayo, kita tidur dulu.”

“Kamu pinter ya  _ ngeles _ -nya”

Sebelum benar-benar tertidur, Junghwan mencerna seluruh obrolannya dengan Midam tadi. Pikirannya sibuk menimbang dan menilai. Walaupun dari luar, Junghwan tampak acuh tak acuh dengan spontanitasnya, namun ia punya cara sendiri untuk peduli.

Mungkin karena suasana malam yang tenang, jadi mereka lebih leluasa mengungkap isi hati. Junghwan merasa beruntung dengan kesempatan ini: mengenali sosok yang ━ entahlah apa istilahnya ━ sedikit demi sedikit menarik semestanya bergerak di antara ilusi dan realita.

“Kak, pernah punya  _ pacar? _ ”

Junghwan menyela keheningan lagi.

Midam terbelalak hingga terbangun setelah hampir matanya terpejam.

“Ngapain tanya gitu?” sahutnya.

“Pengen tahu.”

“Ah, tadi kamu ogah diminta cerita juga.”

“Yah, Kak. Aku penasaran. Tolong, biar tidurku nyenyak malam ini.”

“Kalau kujawab, kamu mau ngapain?”

“Nggak ngapa-ngapain. Ingin tahu aja.”

Ada jeda hening sekitar tiga puluh detik. Junghwan mengira Midam sedang mempertimbangkan jawabannya.

_ Mungkin jawabannya adalah _ _ ━ _

“Pernah. Punya  _ pacar,  _ sekali.”

Junghwan mengerjapkan mata. Datar saja tanggapannya, “Oh…”

Kemudian hening. Nggak ada yang saling berbicara lagi.

Mungkin, Midam langsung berbalik tidur.

Junghwan terpekur memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Apakah Midam tidak merasa  _ risih  _ dengan pertanyaan itu ━ itu kan ranah privasi? Sehingga enteng saja membeberkan. Tapi jelas itu karena Junghwan yang  _ ngotot _ ingin dijawab.

Kenapa? Junghwan jadi menyesal sudah menanyakan itu?

Di ranjang bawah, Midam jadi terjaga penuh. Pikirannya berkecamuk oleh pertanyaan Junghwan, dan jawaban yang ia berikan padanya.


	15. lost dream

Seongjun pernah menulis dalam buku _diary_ :

_Menjadi sutradara adalah cita-citaku yang gagal._

_Sekarang, aku kuliah di manajemen bisnis, dan bekerja paruh waktu di toko donat._

_Aku juga punya bakat dan sedikit hobi masak. Yang satu ini sudah ketahuan sejak kecil. Waktu Mama nonton acara food war antar-para chef di TV, beliau tanya padaku; apa kamu nggak ingin jadi kayak koki di TV itu? Dan aku sama sekali nggak tertarik. Aku memang sering masak, tapi cuma untuk senang-senang. Nggak ada minat buat mengembangkan bakat di sana._

_Waktu SMP, secara kebetulan aku kebagian jadi sutradara drama yang diadakan ekskul sekolah. Saat itulah minatku tumbuh. Pertama kalinya aku ngerasain kepuasan yang nggak bisa dijelaskan, ialah waktu lihat penonton bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, setelah mereka dibuat nangis dan tertawa karena pertunjukan yang baru mereka tonton. Karena sutradara punya andil besar sepanjang proses penciptaan drama: mulai dari penulisan naskah, penyuntingan, hingga eksekusi drama di panggung. Jelas itu kebanggaan tersendiri buatku._

_Sejak saat itulah aku menuliskan di biodataku: cita-cita: jadi sutradara._

_Akan tetapi, sejak SMA, hidupku berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat (karena 'tugas' ini) aku jadi terombang-ambing, nggak lagi yakin dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Selain karena, selepas itu, nggak pernah dapat peran sutradara lagi._

_Sampai sekarang, aku masih bertanya-tanya: kenapa semua hal yang nggak saling terkait itu berkumpul dalam diriku, membentuk hasrat dan keinginan terpendam yang tumpang tindih._

_Aku nggak tahu apa yang benar-benar kuinginkan. Mana yang harus aku dahulukan: impian dan cita-cita? Atau memenuhi kewajiban sebagai 'pelindung' bagi orang lain?_

*

Walaupun dari luar, Seongjun terlihat bagai pribadi yang ceria dan menyenangkan, happy virus bagi teman-temannya, yang selalu menyemangati mereka, nggak peduli waktu dan tempat. Tapi nggak ada yang tahu, ia punya pergolakan batin yang nggak sanggup dipecahkannya sendiri. Hingga kisah ini dimulai.

Sihun, yang paling dekat dengan Seongjun, sebetulnya sudah mulai menyadari keanehan gelagat rekan masa kecilnya.

Setiap kali Sihun mampir di Kafe Teduh, ia selalu mengamati toko donat tempat Seongjun bekerja. Namun, ia merasa aneh ketika tidak melihat sosok yang dicarinya itu di sana. Hal itu sudah berlangsung selama sepekan. Waktu ditanya, Seongjun menjawab kalau ia sedang ambil cuti. Tapi yang semakin membuatnya heran ialah, Seongjun juga nggak ada di rumah setiap jam pulang kuliah. Akhirnya setelah didesak, Seongjun baru berani jujur.

"Aku _resign_ dari toko donat itu," kata Seongjun ragu-ragu.

Sihun sontak terperanjat mengetahui hal itu. Kenapa Seongjun tidak memberitahunya? "Kamu serius?!"

Seongjun mengangguk yakin.

Sihun, yang sudah mencium firasat buruk, segera menghujani pertanyaan bertubi, "Hah, gila ya kamu! Tiba-tiba _resign_ nggak bilang-bilang. Dan nggak mau jujur pas ditanya kemarin. Kenapa ini? Ada apa?"

Seongjun menggeleng. Berupaya menyembunyikan fakta dari temannya. Ia menjawab, "Aku dapat kerjaan baru yang sejak lama kudambakan."

"Kerjaan baru?! Secepat itu!"

Sihun geleng-geleng kepala tak percaya. Tidak bisanya Seongjun bertindak sendiri. Padahal dia punya kebiasaan selalu minta saran darinya tiap mau ambil keputusan besar. Waktu mau kuliah di manajemen bisnis itu, contohnya. Sihun ikut andil dalam memutuskan.

"Ya. Aku ditawarin orang," Seongjun menjawab singkat.

"Emang kerjaan apa?" Sihun menahan keinginannya mengorek berita lebih jauh, meskipun ia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Di teater, jadi sutradara."

Sihun ingin agar dirinya percaya. "Kamu? Jadi sutradara?!"

Seongjun mengangguk ragu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Sihun pun mencecarnya dengan banyak pertanyaan setelah itu━sebab Seongjun juga dapat pesangon dari orang tuanya, kerja paruh waktu itu cuma untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau pengeluaran mereka membengkak di luar perhitungan.

"Emang gaji dari toko donat itu masih belum cukup ya?" tanya Sihun ingin tahu.

Akan tetapi, Seongjun tampak enggan membuka mulut. Ia memalingkan muka lalu beralasan ingin ke kamar mandi.

Sihun termenung cukup lama, sambil ia menerka-nerka: ada apa dengan Seongjun sebenarnya?

*

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Seongjun menawarkan tiket teater. Ia mengundang teman-temannya menonton pertunjukan opera pertama yang mengawali debutnya sebagai 'sutradara.'

Tapi, hanya Sihun yang menyanggupi undangannya. Junghwan dan Eunsang menolak secara halus. Mereka berdua beralasan sibuk les musik dan tugas kuliah. Sementara Midam tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan kantornya.

*

Pertunjukan itu menampilkan teatrikal Phantom of Opera. Berjalan lancar dan sukses hingga babak terakhir. Sihun sangat menikmatinya. Setiap detail adegan, dipadu oleh penataan panggung yang selaras dengan akting para aktornya, begitu indah untuk dihayati. Karena ini teater yang baru beroperasi, banyak terdapat barisan kursi yang kosong. Namun, Sihun tidak menganggap itu sebagai masalah besar. Ia sempat berpikir Seongjun memang berbakat jadi sutradara. Hingga babak terakhir pertunjukan, ia cukup puas melihat sorakan penonton yang meriah. Dan ia melihat kebanggaan Seongjun di sana.

Tiba-tiba, ingatannya terlempar ke masa lalu. Dulu, bukankah Seongjun juga pernah beroleh peran jadi sutradara drama?

Inikah yang Seongjun maksud mengimpikannya sejak lama?

Seharusnya Sihun sadar, bahwa Seongjun sedang merahasiakan sesuatu darinya; sesuatu yang sangat besar.

Selama ini yang terbayang olehnya hanyalah sosok Seongjun yang ceria. Seongjun yang jadi tonggak penyupport semangat kawan-kawannya. Seongjun yang ceriwis dan banyak tingkah. Adakah yang tersembunyi di balik itu semua?

Mendadak, firasat buruk melintas. Sihun merasa cemas.

*

Dan kekuatan firasat buruk benar-benar menghampiri mereka semua.

Malam itu, di luar hujan sangat deras. Hanya mereka bertiga yang berada di rumah. Midam lembur di kantor. Sementara Sihun menduga Seongjun masih berada di gedung teater. Tadi siang pemuda itu bilang sore ini mereka menggelar pertunjukan spesial.

Seongjun tidak bisa dihubungi. Kekhawatiran Sihun diaminkan oleh gemuruh halilintar yang menyambar-nyambar di langit kelam. Sihun berulang kali mengecek ponsel, menghubungi nomor Seongjun yang selalu dijawab oleh nada sambung.

TV menyala di ruangan itu, namun pikiran Sihun mengelana tak tentu arah, gelisah.

Eunsang bersamanya mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Dan Junghwan juga sedang membongkar jurnal dan laptopnya di dalam kamar.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mendorong pintu. Gemuruh petir dan hujan deras menyamarkan suara-suara di luar. Mereka berdua terperangah melihat Seongjun sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan bibirnya membiru. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Air hujan berjatuhan dari mantelnya yang sudah tak berbentuk.

*

Sihun melompat dari kursi, "Seongjun!!! Kamu kenapa?! Hujan-hujanan gitu!"

Ia segera menghambur ke arah pintu. Angin bertiup keras sekali, menghujam seisi ruangan hingga menerbangkan kertas dan membuka buku-buku.

Tanpa ada yang memerintah, Eunsang langsung berlari ke dapur demi mengambil handuk kering.

Seongjun tidak menjawab. Ia masih menggigil kedinginan. Dari sekujur tubuhnya, air menetes berjatuhan menggenangi lantai.

Bukannya lega Seongjun sudah pulang, kecemasan Sihun semakin menjadi.

Junghwan melongok dari balik pintu kamar. Ia turut terkejut menyaksikan adegan basah kuyup itu.

"Kak Njun?! Habis dari mana? Kok hujan-hujanan?!"

"Juan! Ambilin baju, tolong! Cepetan!"

Sihun membantu Seongjun melepaskan mantelnya yang basah. Kemudian, ia mengepel genangan air di lantai.

Tak sampai lima belas menit kemudian, Seongjun sudah berganti baju dengan pakaian yang bersih dan kering. Ia bergabung bersama ketiga temannya. Di luar jendela, hujan masih tercurah dengan intensitas yang perlahan mereda. Badai sudah terangkat.

Sihun membuatkan secangkir teh hangat untuk Seongjun.

Tidak ada yang berani mulai bicara, bahkan Sihun sendiri. Mereka bertiga duduk mengelilingi Seongjun, sama-sama terdiam dan saling pandang, menunggu pemilik berita memulai ceritanya.

"Teman-teman," kata Seongjun mulai bicara. Yang lain memasang telinga dengan sepenuh hati. Ini kali pertama mereka lihat Seongjun dalam kondisi berantakan begini.

"Janji ya, habis ceritaku ini, kalian nggak akan marah."

Seongjun mengambil cangkir teh dan menyesap isinya. Teh itu tampaknya telah berhasil membuatnya tenang dan, dan mengembalikan suasana hatinya jadi lebih stabil.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Ada apa gerangan?

"Nggak lah, Njun." Sihun menjawab. "Tenang. Apapun alasanmu, kita nggak akan menghakimi duluan."

"Sekarang cerita aja dulu, Kak," ucap Junghwan menenangkan.

"Iya. Kita kan teman, Kak." Eunsang menimpali. "Yang namanya teman itu saling mendukung dan menguatkan, betul kan?"

Sihun dan Junghwan mengangguk, mengaminkan pernyataan Eunsang.

"Maaf ya, Kak. Kita nggak bisa datang ke acaramu."

"Ah, nggak masalah. Sekarang semua sudah berakhir!"

Seongjun pun menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari awal mula kejadian ketika ia direkrut oleh kenalan temannya dan ditawari jadi sutradara teater yang baru berdiri.

"Tapi, aku (kita semua kru) habis kena tipu!"

Semua orang terperangah. "Gimana? Kena tipu apanya?"

"Jadi gini, karena ini teater baru berdiri, kita semua sepakat menandatangani kontrak. Aku pikir, dengan nerima job ini, aku bisa bantu teater itu berkembang dan meluaskan jangkauan pengunjungnya. Tapi, sore ini kita semua kaget. Manajernya mutusin kontrak sepihak, sementara kita belum dibayar selama satu setengah bulan, dan sama sekali nggak ada penjelasan ganti rugi."

"Nggak dibayar? Kok bisa?"

"Dulu kontrakmu gimana?"

"Serius. Ini udah masuk tindak pidana!"

"Kamu nggak minta kejelasan langsung ke manajernya?"

"Nggak bisa," Seongjun menjawab. "Tadi asisten yang nemuin kita. Dan dia ngaku cuma nyampein dari manajer."

"Langsung diputus gitu kontrak kalian?"

"Ya. Ini surat PHK-nya."

Dari dalam tas, Seongjun mengeluarkan map berisi selembar dokumen yang menjungkirbalikkan hidupnya. Kertas itu sudah lembab akibat rembesan air hujan.

Sihun memungut kertas itu dan membacanya. Amarahnya langsung tersulut. Ia hampir saja merobek kertas itu namun Seongjun segera merebutnya kembali.

"Ini apaan coba? Apa aktor atau staf lain nggak ada yang ngajuin protes atau nolak?"

"Ada! Kita semua tadi protes tapi nggak digubris!"

"Yang ngasih surat PHK ini siapa?"

"Asistennya pak manajer. Yang dulu ngerekrut aku masuk situ."

"Manajernya ke mana sekarang, Kak?"

"Nggak tahu. Kata pak asisten, dia lagi di luar negeri, entah, kabur mungkin."

"Dan kalian belum dibayar selama sebulan lebih?"

"Ya. Nggak ada pesangon pula."

"Hah, apa-apaan itu! Nggak becus ngurus karyawan."

"Gila, dia kabur bawa duit orang."

"Sialan! Bangsat banget mereka. Ini kudu diperkarakan, Njun."

"Kak Hun. Udahlah, perkarakan gimana? Aku udah pusing, capek."

"Ini bukan hal sepele, Njun. Nggak bisa dibiarin aja. Manajermu harus dilaporin ke polisi, lanjut dibawa ke pengadilan," kata Sihun berapi-api.

"Kak, karena malam ini nggak memungkinkan, kita urus besok aja yuk." Eunsang memberi saran.

Junghwan melanjutkan, "Iya, malam ini istirahat dulu, Kak Njun. Besok kita bantu beresin ini ya."

Sihun dan Eunsang mengangguk.

Seongjun masih tidak mengerti. "Eh, kalian mau beresin gimana? Ini kan masalahku. Biar aku yang tangani ini sendiri."

"Nggak, Njun. Kita semua yang turun tangan. Jangan ngerasa sok sanggup sendiri."

Seongjun jadi merasa bersalah. Kalau sejak awal, ia berterus terang dan nggak keburu-buru, mungkin yang seperti ini nggak akan terjadi. Tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur. Penyesalan di akhir itu nggak berguna.

Mata Seongjun berkaca-kaca, terharu. Dipandanginya teman-temannya satu-persatu. Setidaknya, ia bersyukur memiliki teman seperti mereka, yang selalu mendukung dan memaafkan kesalahannya.

"Makasih. Makasih banget. Kalian ... nggak ngerti lagi, aku nggak bakal bisa balas kebaikan kalian. Kalau saja dari awal, aku jujur padamu, Kak Hun━"

Belum selesai bicara, Sihun sudah menyela. "Hus. Jangan menyesali yang sudah berlalu, Njun. Ayo, masalah ini kita hadapi bareng-bareng. Kita semua saling bantu, ya kan, Esa? Juan?"

Kedua anak termuda itu mengangguk bersamaan.

Sihun meraih tangan Seongjun lalu meremas telapak tangannya untuk menguatkannya.

"Besok. Kita labrak kantor mereka!"


	16. mengurai benang kusut

Mereka berdua━Sihun, dan Seongjun━pergi menuju kantor teater pagi-pagi sekali. Sihun berubah pikiran, merasa cukup dia sendiri yang mengurus ini. Junghwan dan Eunsang, yang sempat mendesak ingin ikut serta, dibuat diam olehnya. Ia mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua cukup memberi dukungan dari belakang.

Di sana, sudah hadir sejumlah mitra Seongjun yang juga korban penipuan. Mereka adalah sebagian staf dan jajaran aktor serta penyanyi. Sihun mengenali beberapa dari mereka pernah tampil di opera yang ditontonnya dua minggu lalu.

Seorang wanita yang mengenakan vintage dress dengan corak polkadot dan ikat pinggang merah marun, mendekati mereka di lobi gedung.

Gadis itu tersenyum melambaikan tangan ketika melihat Seongjun. Ia mendekati mereka dan mulai mengajak bicara, "Kamu ke sini juga, Seongjun? Bagaimana menurutmu? Ini benar-benar keterlaluan!"

"Yah, memang, kita sudah ditipu." Seongjun menjawab. Ia berusaha tampak tenang, meskipun sebetulnya gelisah. "Kita harus mengusahakan sesuatu untuk mendapat kembali hak-hak kita, Lily."

Gadis itu bernama Lily━salah satu penyanyi sekaligus aktris di teater ini. Sama seperti Seongjun, ia orang baru. Tampaknya mereka berdua cukup akrab dan saling mengenal dekat.

Lily menoleh ke arah Sihun.

Seongjun menyadari tatapan ingin tahu dari mata gadis itu. Ia meraih tangan Sihun, "Oh, perkenalkan, ini kawanku. Dia akan membantu kita menangani masalah ini."

Lily menjabat tangan Sihun. Mereka berdua saling memperkenalkan diri.

Kemudian, ia berbisik pada Seongjun, "Kau? Melibatkan orang luar?" tanyanya tampak tidak setuju.

"Tenanglah," jawab Seongjun. "Dia teman kepercayaanku. Dia bisa diandalkan."

Asisten manajer yang mereka tunggu belum datang. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama mereka menunggu, hingga sempat terjadi sedikit kericuhan.

Sihun, melihat-lihat sekeliling dan menilai. Gedung ini pasti masih disewa, alias bukan milik pihak teater. Dari luar tampak seperti rumah hunian biasa. Beberapa ruangan di dalam direnovasi menjadi seperti aula dengan panggung dan kursi penonton yang ditata melingkar. Sirkulasi manajemennya sangat buruk. Semalam, Seongjun mengatakan bahwa ia menganggap itu hal biasa; sebab merintis dari awal dengan modal terbatas itu tidak mudah. Harapan Seongjun, dengan bergabungnya dia di sana, dia dapat menciptakan gebrakan dan revolusi baru bagi pertunjukan teaternya, sehingga penonton akan lebih banyak yang tertarik datang. Seongjun memang terlalu baik. Namun, alasan di balik tindakannya itulah yang seharusnya diperhatikan.

Ketika Asisten itu akhirnya tiba. Sempat terjadi aksi saling dorong, orang-orang berebut memasuki kantor. Namun tidak ada yang berhasil masuk, kecuali Sihun━yang nekat mendobrak pintu dan memaksa masuk.

Sihun ikut menarik Seongjun dan mempersilakan dirinya sendiri duduk di sofa. Menghadap asisten itu, yang tidak senang dengan kehadiran mereka.

Orang-orang (termasuk aktris Lily) mengintip dari luar jendela. Mereka berambisi menguping obrolan, masih ada beberapa yang berupaya mendorong pintu.

Asisten itu, yang bernama Anthony, duduk di kursinya di balik meja, dan tidak berniat menyambut tamunya.

"Apa lagi yang kamu butuhkan, Seongjun?" ujarnya pongah. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kemarin. Kontrak habis. Kalian bukan lagi urusanku." Anthony membuka debat kusir.

"Seperti inikah cara kerja kalian?" Sihun segera memuntahkan amarahnya. "Kasar! Dan buruk sekali!"

"Siapa ini? Kenapa bawa-bawa orang asing?" Anthony bahkan enggan menatap Sihun.

"Saya ini saudara Seongjun. Beraninya kamu menyakiti saudara saya." Sihun menjawab sendiri.

Seongjun manahan Sihun dan menenangkannya agar tidak naik pitam.

"Saya di sini dalam rangka menuntut hak saya dikembalikan. Nggak butuh pesangon. Saya cuma minta gaji saya selama bekerja di sini, itu ada satu setengah bulan." Kemudian, Seongjun menoleh ke jendela yang menghubungkan dengan lorong. "Kalau tidak diberi juga, orang-orang ini akan terus datang, menuntut hal yang sama."

Anthony terbahak meremehkan mereka. Lelaki itu berkata, "Kamu nggak paham, yang namanya PHK itu Pemutusan Hubungan Kerja! Bukan tanggungan kita masalah yang kalian hadapi kemudian. Kok malah seenaknya nuntut gaji ini itu? Uang dari mana, hah?!"

"Tapi kalian sudah melakukan penipuan! Ini bukan PHK! Ini modus tipu-tipu dibalut PHK!" Nada suara Seongjun naik beberapa oktaf. Perseteruan mereka semakin alot.

Anthony menyeringai, "Besok, gedung ini sudah dikosongkan. Silakan minta gaji pada kecoa terbang di selokan bawah tanah."

Sihun menggebrak meja. "Bawa manajermu ke sini! Atau kalian akan dilaporkan pihak berwajib!"

"Manajer? Kalian bodoh ya? Dia nggak ada di sini!"

"Maka, kamu yang akan ditangkap menggantikannya!!!" Sihun berseru keras sekali.

Seongjun membiarkan Sihun berbuat semaunya sebab ia juga sudah tidak tahan menghadapi orang ini.

"Ahahahahhaaaa," Anthony malah tertawa keras.

Ia menantang mereka, "Coba saja kalau bisa. Laporkan!"

Sihun nggak main-main dengan ancamannya. Ia kemudian berdiri, menyalakan ponsel dan melakukan panggilan. Tak sampai sepuluh menit setelah ia menghubungi seseorang (entah siapa), terdengar suara gaduh di luar pintu. Kerumunan orang-orang di luar sama heran dengan mereka yang berada dalam ruangan kantor.

Seongjun menatap Sihun penuh tanya. Sihun hanya menyeringai misterius.

Anthony ikut merasa tergelitik melihat yang sedang terjadi. "Ada apa ini? Apa yang kalian rencanakan, hah?"

"Diam dan saksikan sampai akhir, keparat!"

Manajer itu hendak bangkit menuju pintu namun langkahnya tertahan begitu pintu dibuka dari luar. Gerombolan orang memaksa masuk. Namun yang membuat matanya terbelalak lebar ialah seorang lelaki muda berambut silver, yang mengenakan setelan suit yang sangat kharismatik.

Sihun segera menyambut lelaki muda itu dengan gembira. "Kak Woong!" panggilnya.

Gerombolan yang berusaha menerobos pintu berhasil disingkirkan. Lelaki yang dipanggil Woong berjalan masuk diikuti selusin polisi di belakangnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Woong melepas kacamata hitamnya, tersenyum seraya menundukkan kepala. "Ah, maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Sesuai panggilan, kami di sini untuk menjemput oknum terdakwa."

Anthony mundur tiga langkah. "Apa-apaan ini!"

Sihun bankit dan melesat ke balik meja. Ia tak ragu menahan Anthony dengan cara mencekal lengannya supaya tidak kabur.

"Mau pergi kemana?" Sihun menyeringai puas. "Pesananmu datang tuh. Kenapa nggak disambut dulu?"

Woong berisyarat dengan tangan. Para polisi segera berderap menangkap Anthony dan memborgolnya.

Seongjun masih tak berkutik di tempat. Semua ini memberinya serangan kejutan yang tak dimengerti.

Sihun mengerlingkan mata padanya. Lantas berkata, "Ayo, Njun. Ikuti tawananmu dan jangan lepasin dia sampai kamu dapat apa yang kamu mau."

Seongjun tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti asisten manajer itu ke kantor polisi.

Ketika Seongjun, Woong dan Anthony sudah meninggalkan mereka semua, Sihun menenangkan orang-orang, "Lihat. Urusan kalian sudah ditangani pihak berwajib. Buat yang mau bantu, silakan ke kantor polisi buat jadi saksi. Kalau kalian mau sabar, atau ada kepentingan lain, silakan tunggu di sini."

Khusus kepada Lily, Sihun memberitahu, "Orang yang pakai suit tadi pengacara. Dia kenalanku. Dia yang akan mendampingi kalian dalam memproses masalah ini. Kamu bisa menyusul Seongjun buat bantu dia jadi saksi."

*

Kurang lebih tiga minggu setelahnya hingga masalah itu beres.

Butuh ancaman agar Anthony mau dibujuk supaya ia membawa pulang manajernya dari luar negeri. Di depan pengadilan terbukti, baik manajer dan asistennya sama-sama melakukan penipuan. Mereka berdua dikenai sanksi, setelah membayar denda bagi sekitar tiga puluh staf dan pekerja yang di-PHK secara tak adil.

Seongjun juga memperoleh dana kompensasi yang semestinya sudah didapat semenjak satu setengah bulan lalu.

Hari minggu yang cerah. Sihun mengajak Seongjun keliling kota, dengan maksud menghibur, seraya mengajaknya bicara.

"Kak Hun? Kamu sampai bela-belain sewa mobil buat aku?"

Seongjun geleng-geleng kepala dan berdecak main-main. Kini, sifat ceriwisnya yang menyebalkan, muncul lagi.

"Asal kamu tahu, ini bukan buat kamu," Sihun menjawab seraya menjulurkan lidah. Tangannya sibuk memutar kemudi. Mobil melaju mulus ke jalan raya.

"Eunsang sibuk entah ngapain. Juan ama Midam kayaknya lagi ada sesuatu, nggak di kamar nggak di luar, itu berdua nempel terus," Seongjun menyambung kalimatnya.

"Daripada sendirian di rumah, makanya kuajak jalan-jalan berdua." Sihun melempar senyum ganjil.

Seongjun bergidik. "Dih, mending aku jalan sama Lily daripada kamu."

"Cewek itu?" Sihun mengernyit. "Serius, kayak gitu seleramu?"

Seongjun bercerita tanpa diminta. "Dia gadis baik kok. Kasihan. Dia terpaksa lepasin impiannya jadi aktris karena masalah ini."

"Kamu udah nembak dia?" Sihun bertaya.

"Emang kamu udah jadian sama Kak Gyul?" Seongjun malah tanya balik.

"Udah donk. Haha."

"Gitu ya kamu. Lagi seneng nggak mau bagi-bagi."

"Baru kemarin kok pas kita kemping bareng."

"Ciyee, yang kalo nge- _date_ naik gunung, diajak tidur bareng nyamuk."

"Kamu nggak tau gimana indahnya tidur di bawah langit bertabur bintang." Sihun malah memanas-manasi.

Seongjun mendengkus agak kesal, "Huh! Dasar kang pamer!"

Sihun tertawa. "Yha kamu sendiri tadi yang mancing pamer."

Keduanya terdiam. Jeda hening lama dalam mobil. Yang terdengar hanya suara desing mesin otomotif dan lalu lalang kendaraan di kanan kiri jalan.

Seongjun mengenali Sihun sebagaimana ia mengenali kota kelahirannya ini.

Sekitar enam tahun lalu ketika ia mengambil keputusan besar, yaitu mengikuti Sihun dan selalu menyertainya: mengawal dan menjadi tangan kanannya di manapun berada.

Keputusannya memang didukung oleh ayahnya. Namun, karena ini masalah Sihun. Sudut pandang keluarga besar ditentukan oleh hal itu.

Seperti yang diketahui bersama. Sihun, adalah pewaris perusahaan manufaktur kenamaan di negeri ini. Karena terlibat pertikaian serius dengan ayahnya, pemuda itu dihukum keluar dari rumah keluarga besar untuk jangka waktu tiga tahun. Itu terjadi ketika mereka menginjak kelas satu SMA.

Semenatara keluarga Hong mengabdi pada keluarga Kim. Sudah menjadi adat kedua belah pihak, setiap putera yang lahir dari keluarga Hong, langsung terikat 'kontrak pengabdian' semenjak lahir hingga seumur hidup━menurut Sihun itu mirip perbudakan. Kasar memang. Surat perjanjiannya saja ditulis saat mereka baru keluar dari rahim, diberi stempel darah tali pusat.

Karena ikatan mereka itulah, Seongjun mendapat wejengan dari ayahnya. Dengan begitu kontrak pengabdian-nya dengan Sihun tidak terputus. Akan tetapi, tiga tahun lalu 'pengusiran' selesai, namun Sihun masih belum ingin kembali━ia minta syarat akan pulang selepas kuliah nanti. Sihun beruntung karena ayahnya tidak mencoretnya dari silsilah ahli waris keluarga.

Seongjun, walaupun sudah berkali-kali diminta oleh Sihun sendiri, untuk membuat surat pembatalan kontrak sepihak, terus saja menolak. Seongjun selalu bilang, ia melakukan ini bukan karena kontrak, tapi memang keinginannya sendiri.

*

"Gimana akhirnya?" Sihun bertanya. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi lanjut melaju dengan mulusnya setelah berhenti di depan lampu merah. "Si penipu itu?"

"Beres kok. Mereka aman di penjara." Seongjun meletakkan ponsel di dasbor dan mengambil sebotol air minum.

"Kamu bukan kasir toko donat lagi kan?" Sihun mencemaskan pekerjaanya.

"Yah, sementara minta keluarga dulu, sambil cari kerjaan baru nanti kalau memang sempat." Seongjun memikirkan skripsi kuliahnya.

"Makasih ya, udah bantu sampai sejauh ini," sambungnya.

"Nggak masalah," kata Sihun. "Aku pengen tahu aja, kenapa nekat ambil job itu? Kamu nggak ngerasa ada yang aneh pas awal kerja di sana?"

"Akhirnya aku harus jawab ini juga ya?"

Sihun menjawab enteng, "Ya kalau nggak mau jawab nggak apa sih. Pelan-pelan juga pasti kamu bakal cerita nanti."

Seongjun itu punya mulut bawel, jadi kalaupun nggak mau buka mulut sekarang, suatu saat pasti juga bakal terkuak.

"Jadi gini, memang cita-citaku pengen jadi sutradara."

Sihun terdiam. Pandangannya lurus ke jalan. Berusaha fokus menyetir.

Seongjun melanjutkan, "Aku pikir, dengan menerima kesempatan itu, aku bisa mencicipi, paling nggak, gimana rasanya jadi sutradara profesional."

"Kenapa dulu nggak bilang, pas minta saranku waktu mau ambil jurusan kuliah? Aku bakal ngarahin kamu ke jurusan perfilman, kalau kamu mau terus terang."

"Kak Hun, jangan merasa bersalah gitu. Ini sudah jadi keputusanku buat━"

"━ngikutin aku maksudmu, iya kan?"

"Kak ..."

"Jadi kamu bilang (atau tepatnya pura-pura) pengen masuk manajemen bisnis, demi nanti mendampingiku, yang jadi CEO perusahaan Kim, gitu kan?"

Seongjun mengatupkan rahangnya, tak sanggup membantah kebenaran itu.

"Nih, dengar. Aku bisa aja biarin kamu jadi pembantuku seumur hidup. Punya pelayan setia. Siapa sih yang mau nolak dilayani orang? Tapi bukan itu maksudku, Seongjun."

Ketika Sihun memanggil nama lengkapnya━bukan hanya panggilan Njun, itu tandanya dia sedang serius.

"Aku pengen, antara aku dan kamu, sebagai teman dekatku, jadi pemutus tali kontrak _perbudakan_ ini. Coba deh, kamu pahami lagi. Selama ini, berapa kali aku kasih kesempatan kamu buat lepas? Tujuanku apa? Ya itu tadi."

Sihun tahu situasinya bakal jadi se-emosional ini. Namun, baik Sihun maupun Seongjun sama-sama menahan diri. Tidak ingin menjadikan kesempatan ini ajang untuk menumpahkan emosi.

Tapi bagaimana? Masalah yang menimpa Seongjun itu sebagian besar digerakkan oleh Sihun juga. Baginya, Seongjun bukan sekadar pelayan, pengabdi, pembantu dengan kontrak seumur hidup, atau apapun itu. Seongjun adalah sahabatnya━sahabat terbaik. Ikatan mereka berdua jauh lebih kuat dari pertalian darah.

Sihun ingat, Seongjun kecil yang selalu menghiburnya, tiap ia menangis habis dipukuli ayah karena nggak hafal kalkulus matematika yang rumit. Seongjun dengan wajah bulat seperti telur, datang menghampirinya yang duduk sendiri di ayunan taman rumah. Kemudian, tanpa berkata-kata, Seongjun mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang terkepal. Sihun diminta memilih. Dan begitu tangan Seongjun dibuka, ada permen di dalamnya. Bukan hanya satu, tapi dua. Hal itu akan berakhir dengan mereka makan permen manis bersama, lalu tertawa-tawa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sihun segera menepikan mobil dengan kondisi mesin mati. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Seongjun mengusap ujung matanya yang basah dengan ibu jari. Pemuda itu enggan menatapnya balik.

"Kak Hun. Tahu nggak, selama ini yang kamu lakuin ke aku justru menguatkan kalau aku memang seperti itu?"

Sihun tertegun menyadarinya. Selama ini siapa coba yang salah? Seongjun ingin dilihat sebagai teman, tapi kenapa ia masih menganggapnya sebagai _pelayan_?

"Tapi, bahkan aku nggak masalah kamu mau anggap aku apa. Aku cuma pengen kita bareng terus kayak gini"

"Aku minta maaf," kata Sihun lirih. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Jangan mulai begitu," Seongjun mengembalikan permintaan maafnya. "Sebagai teman, aku pengen minta sesuatu, Kak."

Kali ini Seongjun baru berani memandangnya. Wajahnya sudah lebih cerah dan tatapannya jauh lebih bersinar.

"Mulai sekarang, tolong, jangan melihatku sebagai partner kontrak. Tadi kamu bilang kita teman kan? Jadi, lihat aku sebagai temanmu━sahabat yang kamu percaya."

Sihun mengangguk. "Ya ... Pasti. Aku nggak pernah lihat kamu sebagai partner kontrak, kok."

Seongjun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tapi buktinya, kamu ngerasa bersalah tiap aku kena sesuatu. Jangan beranggapan, kalau masalahku itu ditimbulkan olehmu lagi, karena alasan-alasan tadi."

Semua fakta itu benar. Namun, Sihun ingin agar kesepakatan baru ini tidak timpang sebelah.

"Sebagai teman nih, sebagai teman, kamu nggak berhak ngelarang aku bantuin kamu kalau lagi ada masalah, kan?"

"Iya lah, pasti."

"Makasih udah mau bicara."

Kemudian mesin mobil dinyalakan dan mereka kembali melaju menuju kolam renang seperti rencana. Sesampainya di sana ketika mereka turun dari mobil, Seongjun bertanya dengan kalimat yang membuat mereka terpingkal-pingkal bersama, "Apa wajahku masih seperti telur?"

"Masih. Malah sekarang udah jadi telur gajah."

"Gajah bisa bertelur ya?"

"Nggak tahu."


	17. colors of night

Salah satu kebiasaan Junghwan ialah mengambil sisa makanan dari restoran _fast food_ tempatnya bekerja, untuk diberikan pada anak-anak jalanan.

Midam baru mengetahuinya, malam itu sewaktu ia pulang kantor agak telat dari biasa. Selepas turun dari taksi. Di persimpangan jalan sebelum memasuki Perumahan Kencana. Di seberangnya ada bangunan bekas warung kelontong yang tak terawat. Di pelataran sana, sekelompok anak berkumpul mengerumuni sesuatu. Mereka adalah anak jalanan yang sering berkeliaran di sekitar perumahan. Pakaian mereka compang-camping dan wajah mereka dekil. Namun, mereka tampak gembira ketika berebut makanan untuk disantap beramai-ramai.

Orang di sana━sosoknya tidak begitu jelas terlihat sebab tertutupi oleh kerumunan anak━menyerukan sesuatu agar mereka berbaris rapi dan tidak mengacau.

Sesaat Midam tertegun. Ia sangat mengenali suara ini!

Ketika anak-anak itu sudah memperoleh jatah masing-masing, dan duduk menggelepar di sembarang tempat seraya menikmati bungkusan makanan di tangan, Midam bisa mengenali sosok itu dengan jelas sekali.

_Junghwan?!_

Midam mendesiskan namanya hampir tidak terdengar tepat ketika Junghwan menoleh dengan ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya. Ia tidak yakin apakah sorot lampu dari sini terlalu terang hingga Junghwan juga dapat mengenalinya.

Junghwan melambaikan tangan, tersenyum padanya dengan cara yang sempurna━siapa yang sanggup menolak senyuman itu?

Satu dua kendaraan melintas, sekilas menghalangi pandangan mereka berdua.

Midam bertanya-tanya, apakah Junghwan memang seperti itu? Peduli pada hal-hal kecil yang tak jelas keuntungannya di mana?

Tiba-tiba saja Junghwan sudah berjalan menyeberang ke arahnya.

"Kak Midam? Kenapa di sini?" tanya Junghwan begitu mereka berdekatan.

"Pulang dari kantor. Kamu sendiri?"

"Pulang dari resto. Nggak biasanya pulang telat, Kak?"

"Ada kerjaan yang belum selesai, jadi lembur dikit."

Tanpa berkata-kata, mereka sepakat pulang bersama.

Selagi langkah-langkah mereka berderap meninggalkan jalan, lalu menyusuri gang perumahan, Midam menunjukkan rasa ingin tahunya. Ia bertanya seraya menoleh ke belakang, menunjuk anak-anak tadi. "Itu tadi apa? Kamu ada kegiatan amal?"

Dari sini, anak-anak itu sudah tidak kelihatan. Tapi Junghwan tahu maksudnya.

"Itu cuma kegiatan biasa," jawab Junghwan. "Di resto banyak sisa makanan, daripada dibuang, aku bawa pulang aja buat dikasih ke mereka."

"Nggak kamu sisain buat dibawa ke rumah juga? Siapa tahu ada yang butuh."

"Kadang aja kalo ngerasa kepepet, atau pas akhir bulan." Junghwan menahwan tawa. "Lagian di rumah nggak ada yang doyan makanan siap saji begitu. Sebelum ini, kak Njun juga sering bawa pulang donat sisaan dari tokonya."

Midam ingin mengulik motivasi yang Junghwan miliki, "Kamu kelihatan akrab sama mereka?" tanyanya. "Mereka seperti menyukaimu juga."

"Sudah sejak dua tahun lalu kira-kira aku punya kebiasaan begini," ujar Junghwan seraya mengingat-ingat.

Ia melanjutkan, "Aku kasihan pada mereka. Bukan. Sebetulnya aku nggak suka lihat orang miskin, karena aku pernah ada di posisi itu"

Ucapan itu membuat Midam semakin ingin tahu masa lalu pemuda itu.

"Ya daripada begitu. Kenapa aku nggak bergerak saja, mencoba menolong mereka. Tapi yang kumampu cuma sebatas ini. Kadang, aku heran, kenapa orang miskin itu nggak bisa lepas dari kemiskinannya? Apa karena orang-orang kaya yang semakin kaya? Nggak tahu lah, aku sendiri juga masih miskin, hahaha."

Midam mendengarkan tanpa berusaha menyela. Junghwan terdiam dan baru melanjutkan, "Tapi, berbuat baik nggak harus menunggu kita kaya, kan?"

Midam mengangguk ragu. Pandangannya menunduk ke bawah, mengamati langkah-langkah kakinya sendiri yang bergema di aspal jalanan. Kadang, kita ditampar oleh suatu kenyataan yang baru kita sadari demikian dekat dengan diri kita sendiri.

Midam ingin melakukannya juga. Ia tergerak mengikuti jejak Junghwan. Besok, ia akan pulang agak larut di jam-jam segini. Di hotel kantornya bekerja banyak sisa makanan yang terbuang sia-sia. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, ia akan menyelamatkan semua yang sanggup dibawa untuk dibagi-bagi.

*

"Kak? Kok sekarang jadi suka pulang malam?

Junghwan tertawa ketika bertanya.

Midam menjawab dengan membuang muka, "Kenapa memangnya? Kamu nggak suka diikuti?"

Entah ini kali keberapa Midam memberi makanan pada anak-anak itu melalui perantara Junghwan.

Biasanya, Midam berhenti di seberang jalan sana, berdiri agak jauh━menyembunyikan diri dari anak-anak itu, tapi tidak sampai membuat Junghwan berjalan menyeberang terlalu jauh. Lalu Junghwan akan datang setelah ditelepon. Kemudian, Midam baru menyeberang ke sisi jalan menuju perumahan setelah _paperbag_ berisi box makanannya berada di tangan yang tepat.

Junghwan tersenyum maklum. "Aku nggak pernah bilang begitu loh, tapi makasih. Mereka senang dapat jatah makan tambahan."

"Makasih juga udah mau jadi perantaraku."

"Sekali-kali kamu yang kasih sendiri, Kak."

"Enggak bisa."

"Kenapa? Malu? Aku selalu bilang ke mereka, ini dari kakak ganteng di seberang sana. Hehehe."

"Apa sih ..."

"Ya coba, Kak. Aku pengen kamu ngerasain juga gimana rasanya memberi. Memang yang kita beri nggak seberapa, tapi efeknya: ngelihat orang senyum bahagia karena kita, itu bikin kita bahagia juga━nggak ternilai senengnya."

"Begitu ya?"

"Iya, Kak ..."

Midam pikir, ia begitu banyak melewatkan jenis kebahagiaan seperti ini. Padahal kesederhanaan seperti itu mudah diperoleh di mana saja. Mungkin, karena selama ini ia terlalu sering menyendiri? Terpaku pada diri sendiri dan menutup diri?

Midam mengibaskan tangan, bermaksud mengelak dari saran Junghwan. "Begini aja aku udah ngerasa seneng kok."

Junghwan tak menyerah untuk membujuknya, "Ayo donk, Kak. Besok kasih sendiri ke mereka. Ya? Ya? Masih aku temenin di sana kok, tenang aja."

Midam akhirnya luluh, "Iya deh. Besok lihat sikon lagi."

"Yah. Yang yakin donk, Kak."

"Iya lah. Aku janji."

"Janji loh ya, Kak."

"Iya, janji."

"Horay!"

Junghwan melompat-lompat seraya bersorak. Midam mendecih dan terkekeh geli.

Mereka menyusuri sepanjang jalan yang diterangi lelampu yang bersinar nyaris redup kalah oleh kegelapan malam.

Midam mendongak demi mencari bintang. Langit tertutup mendung. Tampak dua tiga kerlip bintang mengintip dari celah-celah awan. Langit itu representasi hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba, Junghwan berseru, mencetuskan sesuatu yang nyaris membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Kak! Kalau aku bilang menyukaimu, boleh?"

"Apa?! Coba ulangi!" pintanya.

Akan tetapi, pemuda itu malah terpingkal-pingkal hingga menimbulkan suara berisik di jalan.

Junghwan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya seraya berujar, "Kak, serius amat sih? Aku bercanda kok, hehe."

Midam merasa lega sekaligus marah. "Hei! Omongan seperti itu bukan untuk bercanda!"

Junghwan masih saja terkekeh panjang. "Habis lucu banget. Lihat mukamu panik kayak orang lihat hantu gitu. Ahahaha."

"Junghwan!"

Pemuda itu langsung bungkam, merasa bergidik ketika mendengar bukan panggilan _Juan_ seperti biasa.

"Oke deh. Maaf. Aku pengen tau aja."

"Sekali lagi kamu ngelakuin itu, nggak kumaafin."

"Ah ini baru sekali kan? Oke baiklah. Baik. Nggak akan kuulangi."

Kemudian, keduanya sama-sama terdiam.

Junghwan tidak perlu tahu. Begitu besarnya efek _ungkapan_ tadi.

Midam jadi teringat pertanyaan Junghwan dari malam sebelumnya━tentang apakah ia pernah punya _kekasih?_

Sebenarnya apa maksudnya?

Benarkah Junghwan hanya 'bercanda' tadi?

Tapi pemuda itu juga nggak kelihatan serius saat mengucapkannya━Midam yakin. Dipandanginya punggung pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu dan ia sengaja memperlambat langkahnya.

Baru saja terlintas olehnya. Pemuda itu ... seperti lampu penerang jalan. Semenjak kepindahannya ke rumah itu, ia menghitung seberapa banyak pengaruh Junghwan terhadapnya. Hingga ia sadar, bahwa dinding pembatas, yang dia bangun antara dirinya dengan orang-orang, perlahan-lahan runtuh melalui tangannya.

*

Setelah kejadian malam itu, mereka melakukan kegiatan amalnya seperti biasa. Seolah sama-sama melupakan percakapan itu.

Midam benar-benar menepati janji, menghadap anak-anak itu langsung dan memberi sumbangan dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Ternyata, anak-anak itu tidak se-menyeramkan yang ia pikirkan. Mereka menjulukinya dengan _Kakak_ _Kucing_ ━Junghwan sudah terlebih dahulu mendapat julukan _Kakak Puppy._ Pengalaman baru baginya, di luar lingkup pekerjaan yang kadang-kadang terlalu menjemukan.

Akan tetapi, Midam memerhatikan━karena ia sangat peka━Junghwan seperti menjaga jarak darinya. Dan ia heran kenapa dirinya akhir-akhir ini merasa begitu melankoli.

Hingga suatu malam, yang membuat Midam semakin yakin akan firasatnya. Ia tidak mendapati Junghwan bersama anak-anak itu, seperti yang biasa dilakukan ketika membagikan makanan pada mereka. Akhirnya, Midam membagikan kotak makannya sendiri. Anak-anak itu rusuh bertanya di mana Kakak Puppy yang biasa bersamanya. Mereka tampak kecewa saat ia menjawab tidak tahu.

Sepertinya, itu kali pertama Junghwan absen dari hadapan mereka.

Sekembalinya di rumah, ia mendapati Junghwan pulang larut sekali. Wajahnya tampak sangat lelah.

"Jadinya kamu yang tadi ngurus anak-anak, Kak? Maaf, aku lagi ada keperluan lain."

Midam membatalkan keinginannya untuk bertanya lebih jauh. "Nggak apa-apa. Mereka sudah kutangani. Capek banget ya hari ini? Sana cepetan tidur."

Ia mendorong Junghwan agar segera naik ranjang tanpa memikirkan yang lain. Ia merahasiakan rasa penasaran itu. Apa kepentingan Junghwan yang membuatnya pulang hingga larut dan meninggalkan kebiasaannya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> Happy New Year, 2020!
> 
> Setelah baca ini, jangan lupa support mereka ya: BDC dan Eunsang X1, juga Midam yang masih persiapan debut (semoga dalam waktu dekat, aamiin!). Oh ya, seminggu lalu Midam rilis lagu pre-debut loh! Jangan ragu buat support lagunya ya!


	18. hari terjadinya

Midam masih membawa handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Ini hari libur. Semua orang berkumpul di rumah. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa belum melihat Junghwan. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya bangun tidur terlalu siang ketika mendapati ranjang atas sudah kosong.

Ketika memasuki ruang santai, yang terlihat hanya Seongjun, Eunsang, dan Sihun. Mereka bertiga menunjukkan gelagat aneh, dan raut wajah yang ganjil. Midam hendak bertanya namun Eunsang melambaikan tangan, isyarat agar ia segera bergabung mendekat.

Eunsang tak bisa menyembunyikan raut panik di wajahnya. Ia berbisik, "Kak. Kakak-kakak, dengar nih ya."

Sihun mengintip keluar jendela lalu segera menurunkan tirai renda putih itu kembali. "Nggak usah bisik-bisik. Orangnya udah pergi kan?"

Sepertinya Junghwan sedang keluar. Midam turut menjulurkan kepala ke arah jendela. Sehelai daun gugur dari rantingnya, jatuh tertiup angin. Tidak ada siapapun.

"Jadi gimana? Kamu mau lapor apa, Sa?"

"Aku tuh heran sama kak Juan, dari kemarin kelihatan aneh banget."

"Aneh gimana, Sa?" Midam bertanya.

Midam tidak tahu kenapa Eunsang masih saja berbisik-bisik, "Aku khawatir ini berhubungan dengan masa lalu kita."

Midam merasa tergelitik. "Maksudmu?"

"Serius? Yang dulu itu? Gimana coba, sini cerita." Sihun tampak sudah menduga akan hal ini.

"Yah berarti gawat nih," kata Seongjun khawatir.

"Maaf, tapi Kak Midam yang satu-satunya belum tahu ya?"

"Makanya aku tanya kenapa?"

Sesaat, Midam tertegun. Semua orang tahu masalah Junghwan, hanya dia yang tidak. Ia merasa tersingkir. Kenyataan yang pahit. Ia belum mengenali teman sekamarnya sendiri.

"Udah, sekarang intinya aja dulu. Nanti kita ceritain sambil jalan."

Eunsang bersiap seperti hendak menyampaikan berita buruk, "Jadi gini, aku lihat Kak Juan sibuk ke sana-sini, tapi jelas bukan ngurusin kampusnya. Waktu ditanya, jawabannya gak jelas. Terus tadi dia minta pinjam uangku."

"Terus udah kamu kasih?" Seongjun bertanya.

Karena mereka berdua tahu kedekatan Eunsang dan Junghwan. Anak itu bukan tipe yang suka berhutang. Dan dia pasti segan mengungkap masalahnya pada Sihun atau Seongjun.

"Iya lah, aku kasih."

Karena Eunsang pasti tidak sanggup menolaknya.

"Nggak kamu tanya dulu buat apa?" desak Sihun.

"Cuma bilang, buat sesuatu yang mendesak. Nggak mau terus terang."

Seongjun berkometar, "Yah, kalau gitu nggak usah kamu kasih dulu, Sa. Langsung aja lapor kita."

"Aku nggak tega, Kak."

"Betul," Sihun menimpali, "Aku cuma khawatir, dia lagi sembuyiin seusatu yang serius."

"Memang!" sahut Eunsang, "Kak Juan kelihatan lagi sembunyiin sesuatu. Tiap ditanya, matanya nggak mau natap aku."

Karena risih sejak tadi hanya bengong, Midam bertanya, "Terus, masalahnya apa?"

"Masalahnya, aku belum yakin." Eunsang menatap ketiga temannya satu persatu. "Tapi kayaknya dia ketemu sama orang itu: patron kita dulu sebelum gabung ke sini."

Seketika, Seongjun dan Sihun terkesiap.

Seongjun mengguncang-guncang bahu Eunsang. "Apa! Jangan bilang dia mau diperas!"

Midam bertanya-tanya, siapa itu _patron_ mereka (atau _patronnya)_? Itu bukan sesuatu yang terdengar baik.

Akan tetapi, Sihun tidak ragu untuk berujar, "Juan udah kerja habis-habisan, karena uangnya nggak cukup, dia pinjam uangmu?"

Eunsang mengangguk pedih seraya menyingkirkan tangan Seongjun dari bahunya.

Midam belum tahu _masa lalu_ seperti apa yang pernah mereka punya. Dari mimik wajah yang mereka tunjukkan, tampaknya, ini hal serius yang harus ditangani secepat mungkin. "Dan kalian ini mau ngapain?"

Sihun dan Seongjun menatap Eunsang secara bersamaan. Namun, anak itu malah bertanya balik, "Kalian ada ide?"

Sihun menggebrak meja. "Mau ngapain lagi? Ayo kita buntutin dia!"

Akan tetapi, Seongjun tidak yakin, "Tapi mereka itu orang yang mengerikan!"

Midam melemparkan handuk ke punggung kursi. Meskipun masih merasa ganjil (karena tidak mengerti betul latar belakang masalah), ia tetap berpikir untuk meyakinkan mereka agar bertindak cepat. "Ayo! Lakukan saja. Mumpung dia masih belum terlalu jauh."

Eunsang segera bangkit berdiri. "Ayo kita harus cepetan!"

Sihun menahan mereka agar sedikit tenang, "Kita harus buat rencana dulu! Jangan asal main!"

*

Entah bagaimana, kini Midam sudah dalam mobil bersama Sihun dan Seongjun.

Saat diskusi tadi, mereka sepakat agar Eunsang terlebih dahulu pergi secara terpisah, untuk memata-matai ke mana Junghwan akan pergi.

Beruntung Papa Rhymer berbaik hati meminjamkan mobil dan motor, walaupun mereka tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya secara lebih detail.

Seongjun yang mengemudi. Sementara Sihun mendampinginya di depan. Ia tampak sibuk dengan panggilan di ponselnya, memantau pergerakan Eunsang dan memberinya instruksi ini itu.

"Kita ini mau ngejar penjahat?" Midam bertanya heran.

Seongjun menjawab, "Mau menyelamatkan Juan, Kak. Mereka itu lebih dari sekadar penjahat."

"Kalian ini sebetulnya siapa?"

_Kok udah kayak adegan film laga? Ini kan dunia nyata?_

Midam ikutan berdebar-debar.

Seongjun mengemudi dengan kecepatan yang terarah. Banyak kendaraan yang lewat di jalan ini sehingga mereka tidak bisa tergesa.

"Kita cuma sekumpulan anak kosan, Kak Dam. Kamu nggak perlu tanya."

"Maksudku, kasih kejelasan donk, Junghwan itu kenapa?"

Dari tadi cuma Midam sendiri yang nggak tahu apa-apa.

Sihun, yang baru memutus panggilan ponselnya lalu memberi satu instruksi berisi petunjuk jalan pada Seongjun, menjawab, "Ceritanya panjang, kalau mau dengar."

"Ya tinggal dipersingkat."

Sihun menoleh ke belakang mobil melewati kursinya. Mata mendelik ke arahnya, "Katanya mau tahu?"

Midam berubah pikiran. Dia memang ingin tahu, namun, keselamatan Junghwan lebih utama. "Yang penting sekarang, Junghwan harus selamat. Aku bisa tanya langsung ke orangnya nanti."

*

Kira-kira seperti yang Midam ingat, diceritakan oleh Sihun padanya.

Empat tahun lalu, di stasiun kereta, sebuah kereta ekspress baru saja berhenti memuntahkan penumpangnya. Di antara mereka ada dua orang pemuda berpakaian kasual. Seorang menyeret koper besar. Seorang lain membawa tas di punggung. Mereka berhasil menerobos lautan penumpang, setelah berdesakan melewati pintu meninggalkan peron.

Mereka berdua adalah Sihun dan Seongjun. Di sanalah pertemuan itu terjadi.

Sihun masih ingat rupa Junghwan dan Eunsang yang mereka temui waktu itu. Mengenakan baju penuh tambalan, lusuh, dekil, ceking, dan sangat memprihatinkan.

Kedua bocah malang itu mencegatnya di depan gerbang keluar stasiun. Memohon belas kasih orang-orang. Namun, tidak ada satupun yang meliriknya. Mereka tersisih di antara langkah-langkah kaki manusia, roda kendaraan, dan wajah-wajah acuh yang tak peduli.

Ia ingat, waktu itu Eunsang hampir sekarat. Bocah itu tergeletak tak berdaya di pangkuan anak yang lebih tua.

Junghwan, dengan suaranya yang hampir hilang━tampaknya mereka berdua sudah terlunta-lunta terlalu lama━memohon-mohon bantuan seraya menengadah tangan.

Sihun mengajak Seongjun mendekati mereka.

Pintu hatinya terketuk ketika ia melihat tidak ada selain mereka berdua yang tergerak. Hingga kini, ia selalu menganggap hal itu sebagai kehendak takdir yang mengumpulkan mereka berempat.

Awalnya, Seongjun ragu dan menolak gagasan ini, "Kak Hun, kita punya urusan lain. Bukankah seharusnya orang-orang itu yang peduli?"

Mata Sihun berbinar seperti saat ia menemukan kesempatan baru. "Kamu ini bicara apa? Ini urusan kita. Jangan jadi apatis, Seongjun."

"Mereka ini orang asing," Seongjun menunjuk ke arah Junghwan yang masih menengadah tangan pada kaki-kaki manusia yang lewat. "Kita nggak tahu mereka ini anak yang seperti apa━"

Akan tetapi, Sihun tak mendengarnya. "Gimana dengan adik angkat? Kurasa gagasan ini menarik."

Terkejut oleh ucapan itu, namun Seongjun tak punya argumen untuk membantah. "Yang benar aja? Mengadopsi anak jalanan itu nggak gampang loh!"

"Kamu ini kenapa, Njun? Ini kesempatan kita!"

"Kesempatan apa? Aku khawatir nanti kamu kena masalah karena ini!"

"Terlalu berburuk sangka itu nggak baik."

"Ya sudah, terserah kamu saja lah, Kak Hun. Aku nggak ingin kamu menyesalinya nanti."

"Apa kamu mau menyesal udah melewatkan kesempatan berbuat baik?"

Seongjun terbungkam oleh pertanyaan itu. Selanjutnya ia hanya menurut saja ketika Sihun memerintahnya untuk memanggil tim penyelamat, "Cepat panggil ambulans! Urus mereka sampai beres. Aku yang tanggung semuanya."

Dan setelah empat tahun berlalu, Sihun sering mengingatkan Seongjun bahwa keputusannya mengadopsi Junghwan dan Eunsang adalah benar. Mereka justru bersyukur menjadi satu-satunya yang digerakkan hatinya. Kini mereka berempat sudah seperti keluarga. Tak terhitung suka duka yang sudah mereka lewati bersama. Ada perjanjian tak tertulis di antara mereka semua untuk saling melindungi dan mendukung sebagai sesama saudara.


	19. shadow from the past

Eunsang mengintai dari balik tembok. Beberapa menit berlalu setelah dilihatnya Junghwan menghilang ke dalam mulut gang sempit itu; arah jam dua, sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat pengintaian. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia sangat cemas.

Tangannya yang membawa ponsel, bergetar. Satu pesan masuk. Eunsang membuka chat room, seraya matanya bolak-balik mengawasi layar ponsel dan mulut gang di depan sana.

Betul kan dugaannya? Junghwan mengadakan kontak gelap dengan _mereka._

Seharusnya ia bisa mencegah hal ini terjadi. Harusnya tadi Junghwan dipaksa agar mau buka mulut. Harusnya ia segera memberitahu Sihun dan Seongjun sejak kemarin.

Kedua pemuda itu mengingatkannya pada malaikat. Dan pada mereka berdua lah dirinya dan Junghwan berhutang nyawa. Ia tidak tahu akan jadi apa nasib mereka seandainya mereka tidak bertemu.

Eunsang masih ingat, persis. Kejadiannya seperti baru lewat kemarin sore. Alangkah cepat waktu berlalu.

Dalam _rumah kardus_ -nya dulu, tempat mereka berdua bernaung, setiap harinya seperti neraka. Junghwan bekerja keras setiap hari, namun tak menghasilkan apa-apa━diperas dan uang hasil keringatnya sendiri disita (oleh mereka yang mengaku _pemiliknya_.) Itu adalah lembaran kelam yang paling ingin mereka lupakan.

Eunsang tidak ingin mengingat hal ini, tapi bagaimana mungkin ia lupa?

Ia ingat sedang merasa tidak enak badan ketika Junghwan membawanya kabur dan mengajaknya berlari, meninggalkan rumah kardusnya.

Tanpa membawa apapun, selain pakaian yang menempel di badan, mereka berlari dan berlari, berpindah-pindah menaiki satu bus menuju bus lainnya, hingga uang receh mereka habis. Pelarian dilanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki. Tiba-tiba mereka sudah berada jauh ke luar kota. Eunsang pingsan di jalan. Dan ia tak ingat apapun setelah itu selain ketika dirinya siuman di rumah sakit.

Saat itulah, ia melihat Junghwan tidak sendirian. Ada dua sosok malaikat yang menolongnya.

Kini, Junghwan sedang butuh pertolongan.

Eunsang tidak ingin merepotkan Sihun dan Seongjun lagi. Tapi, bahkan ia tak punya siapa-siapa yang bisa dimintai bantuan selain mereka berdua.

Apa cuma segini kemampuannya? _Meminta tolong ...._

Eunsang tersentak ketika ia melihat sekumpulan orang keluar dari mulut gang yang diawasi. Ada dua orang di depan dan dua orang di belakang. Mereka mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Wajah mereka tertutup masker. Lalu di tengah-tengah mereka, ia melihat ... Junghwan!

Eunsang nyaris melompat dan berteriak memanggilnya andai tidak ingat misinya. _"Samarkan dirimu dan jangan sampai terlihat. Ingat, tugasmu hanya memata-matai. Selebihnya, laporkan pada kita,"_ pesan Sihun tadi.

Di depan sana, Junghwan, yang tampak terikat tak berdaya, didorong memasuki mobil. Eunsang menggulir layar ponselnya yang masih menyala, membuka fitur kontak dan segera menghubungi Sihun begitu nomornya tertera di markah daftar kontaknya.

Karena panik, ia tak memberi kesempatan Sihun buka suara di seberang telepon, "Bahaya! Kak Juan sudah diculik!"

 _"Sa, tenang, Sa,"_ terdengar suara Sihun, tegas namun tetap tenang, _"Sekarang, laporkan. Apa yang kamu lihat?"_

"Ada empat orang, bukan, lima ... lalu dua mobil jaguar hitam. Kak Juan dibawa memasuki mobil satunya ... ada satu lagi, perempuan! Masuk mobil di belakangnya. Tidak! Mobilnya sekarang udah jalan!"

_"Esa, bisa ikuti instruksi ku?"_

"Iya, Kak. Bisa kok, bisa."

_"Segera naik motor. Buntuti mereka! Jangan putus panggilan ini!"_

Eunsang segera mematuhi titah itu. Ia melompat naik motor, memutar kunci, menyalakan starter dan segera setelah itu motornya meraung-raung meluncur ke jalan. Asap knalpot tertinggal menguap di udara. Beruntung ia belum kehilangan jejak mereka. Kini posisinya sudah membuntuti dua mobil itu. Ketika sudah melaju di jalan raya, ia berusaha menjaga jarak, dengan bersembunyi di belakang kendaraan lain, tanpa melepaskan mobil incaran utamanya.

Eunsan berbicara melalui mic yang tersambung dengan _headset_ ponselnya, "Kak Hun! Aku bisa lihat mereka! Dari sini!"

_"Bagus! Lanjutkan! Usahakan masih tidak mencolok. Kamu jadi penunjuk jalan kita ... ke jalan mana? Sebutkan!"_

*

Butuh sekitar dua puluh menit hingga mobil Sihun dapat bertemu dengan Eunsang yang mengendarai motor.

Mobil dan motor itu mengambil posisi melaju bersisian.

"Kak! Aku kehilangan mereka lagi!" Eunsang berseru seraya mengangkat kaca helmnya. Panik dan takut membayang di wajah.

Sihun menurunkan kaca mobil dan melongok keluar. "Tenangkan dirimu. Jangan terus-terusan panik. Ingat, kamu lagi berkendara." Ia mengingatkannya.

"Kita ini lewatin jalan raya, tapi aku nggak punya SIM!" Eunsang berseru panik, membuat mereka bertiga terperanjat dalam mobil.

Seongjun menyahut kaget, "Loh? Apa nggak ada yang bikinin SIM buat Esa?"

Sihun menjawab lugas, "Mau bikin SIM darimana? Dia nggak punya motor!"

Satu tangan terfokus di roda kemudi, Seongjun menggunakan tangan lainnya untuk menepuk jidat.

Mobil mereka berusaha menyalip satu mobil yang baru lewat di lajur kanan.

Midam tak ragu untuk menengahi situasi itu. Ia berseru, "Esa! Tukeran aja! Kamu naik mobil sini. Kalian ada yang punya SIM?"

Kedua orang di kursi depan menggeleng keras-keras. "Kita kan juga gak punya kendaraan pribadi!"

"Harusnya sih ada tapi━"

"━hus, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyesal. Kamu juga nggak punya SIM, Kak Dam?"

"Ketinggalan di rumah!"

"Gimana sih? Kok gak bawa dompet?" Sihun jadi kesal sendiri.

Midam menggeleng kecewa. "Nggak. Tadi kita nggak bikin rencana sampai ngejar ke jalan besar begini kan?"

Mobil mereka memasuki terowongan. Sihun mengintip lewat spion. Motor Eunsang masih membuntuti mereka.

"Aish! Siapa tadi yang bikin rencana?" Seongjun menggerutu.

Tapi Sihun segera mencari alternatif, "Udah gini aja, kamu yang keluar, Kak Dam. Naiki motornya. Biar Esa masuk sini!"

Seongjun menyela, "Tunggu lampu merah dulu, tuh bentar lagi."

Midam mengedarkan pandangan ke kanan-kiri. Lampu merah masih berada pada jarak lima meter di depan. Mereka sedang melewati kawasan padat, dekat dengan area perbelanjaan. Penarik becak dan pedagang asongan tampak di sekitar trotoar. Midam bertanya, "Hei! Kalian yakin ini jalan yang benar?"

Sihun menjawab kesal, "Kita cuma mengandalkan satu sumber informasi, tapi karena kehilangan jejak, kita jadi nggak punya navigasi!"

"Ini kayak ngejar kucing lepas, dan nggak tahu arah larinya ke mana!" Seongjun menginjak rem. Lampu merah menyala di atas tiang yang menonjol di samping papan reklame yang memasang iklan kartu perdana. Mobil menderum tepat di belakang barisan mobil yang juga terhenti karena arus lalu lintas.

Sihun menoleh ke belakang. Eunsang di atas motornya, menatap balik dengan penuh arti.

"Yang penting kita tukeran motor dulu."

Sihun memberi aba-aba. Pintu belakang terbuka dan Midam segera turun.

Eunsang juga turun setelah menepi di tempat yang tepat. Midam segera naik ke atas motor yang mesinnya dibiarkan menyala.

Pencarian dilanjutkan kembali. Sesuai instruksi, Midam segera melaju mendahului mobil mereka begitu lampu merah menyala. Karena rencana awal sudah berantakan, Sihun segera menyusun rencana penyelamatan kedua.

"Ini kita nggak bakal baku hantam kan?" Seongjun mulai bertanya.

Sihun memandangi Eunsang dengan tatapan lega begitu anak itu duduk nyaman di kursi belakang.

"Baku hantam, gimana? Kita nggak punya senjata. Kalah jumlah lagi!" Eunsang berucap panik. Kecemasan masih menghantuinya.

"Kamu tadi lihat mereka bawa senjata?" tanya Sihun.

Eunsang berusaha mengingat, "Nggak kelihatan jelas, tapi aku yakin mereka bawa pistol. Entah di saku celana atau jaket."

Sihun yang sejak tadi tampak paling tenang, padahal ia sama cemasnya, berujar, "Tenang kalian semua. Aku sudah hubungi polisi."

*

Junghwan merasa sesak. Dalam ruang sempit dan gelap ini, segala hal berputar cepat. Ia benci tempat yang sempit dan gelap. Ia benci bau busuk dan aroma rokok━terutama bau asam makanan basi, atau bau busuk sampah yang terendam genangan air; para bedebah sialan yang memerangkapnya hingga ke sini.

Junghwan merasakan tamparan di wajahnya. Sangat keras.

Di hadapannya, perempuan bertubuh jangkung berdiri menjulang dengan tongkat di tangan. Tongkat itu baru saja digunakan memukuli punggungnya. Sakit sekali!

Junghwan mengatupkan bibir sekuat mungkin, berusaha meredam suaranya agar tidak keluar; meredam rasa sakit. Tidak akan ia biarkan jalang ini puas dengan teriakannya!

Junghwan tidak merasakan apa-apa selain kedua tangannya diikat, terangkat ke atas kepala. Tali yang mengikat kedua tangan, dililitkan pada sebatang kayu. Tubuhnya tergantung bebas, namun karena posturnya yang terlalu tinggi, ujung jemari kakinya hampir menyentuh tanah.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa, dan bagaimana? Hingga ditemukan oleh manusia busuk ini, yang datang mengganggu kehidupannya yang tentram ... oh, barangkali di sinilah akhirnya ... di sinilah lembaran putihnya yang jernih dan damai ini berakhir, dan ia harus tercebur kembali dalam lautan kegelapan yang tak berujung.

Sekali lagi, tamparan melayang meninju wajahnya.

Junghwan merasakan darah segar mengalir dari hidung.

Perempuan itu mendekat. Ketika tangan perempuan itu menggerayangi wajahnya, ia merasa jijik. Ingin muntah.

"Junghwan ..." bisik mulut berbisa itu dengan cara yang membuatnya muak, "Oh, bukan. _Juan_... ahahaha, jadi itu nama barumu ya? Bagus!"

Perempuan itu terbahak keras.

Tangan dingin menyentak wajahnya dan menekan dagunya sehingga wajah mereka persis berdekatan.

Junghwan mengatupkan rahang semakin kuat. Ia melemparkan tatapan benci dan jijik.

Kalau ada sisi gelap yang harus dikeluarkan, inilah saatnya! Tapi ia bahkan sedang dalam keadaan lemah tak bertenaga.

Perempuan itu berkata sinis, "Memiliki kehidupan baru, membuang identitas lamamu, dan yakin merasa tenang dengan semua itu?"

"Lepaskan aku!" Junghwan berteriak di depan wajah perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu melepas kacamata hitamnya. Matanya memindai sekujur tubuh Junghwan dari atas ke bawah. Dengan polesan _make up_ yang walaupun membuat wanita itu tampak cantik dan binal, tetap tidak bisa menutupi karakter kriminalnya.

"Oh? Sayang sekali, kita baru aja ketemu, tapi kamu udah mau buru-buru? Apa kamu tidak merindukanku?" ujarnya dengan nada manja yang memuakkan.

Junghwan berusaha berontak. "Sialan! Sudah kuberikan seluruh uang yang kalian minta! Apa belum cukup, hah!"

Perempuan itu menangkup pipinya dan menyentakkan wajahnya lagi.

"Punya wajah ganteng begini. Tapi nggak tahu cara memanfaatkannya. Inilah kenapa kamu harus belajar dariku lagi."

Junghwan meludah dan memaki, "Jangan seenaknya menyentuhku, jalang keparat!"

"Aha? Nggak ada yang tahu ini kan, termasuk teman-teman sialanmu itu?"

Junghwan enggan menjawab, ketika tiba-tiba terdengar gedoran pintu. Seorang pria (pengawal yang tadi) masuk ke dalam, mengajak bicara perempuan dengan berbisik-bisik.

Ketika preman hitam itu sudah menutup pintunya kembali, perempuan itu menendang kursi hingga kedua kaki depannya patah. Kepada Junghwan lah ia melampiaskan amarah; pukulan tongkat, tamparan tangan, sabetan cemeti, berkali-kali dilancarkannya hingga puas.

"Apa-apaan! Bocah bajingan! Kamu panggil mereka ke sini, hah?! Jangan sangka kamu (kalian semua) bisa lolos dari sini!"

Junghwan menyeringai. _Mereka datang._ Ia tahu pasti mereka akan datang.

Ia menahan seluruh rasa sakitnya. Sabetan di punggung. Pukulan di perut. Tamparan di wajah. Sundutan rokok ... semuanya. Nggak ada artinya rasa sakit ini daripada kegembiraan karena yakin datangnya pertolongan.

 _Eunsang ... Kak Sihun, Kak Seongjun, Kak Midam_... _maafkan_ _aku._

*

Midam mengira akan ada baku hantam dengan penjahat seperti di film-film. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Dua lusin polisi datang tepat waktu.

Penculik itu memilih tempat yang terlalu mencolok. Dalam villa yang terletak di antara perumahan penduduk. Mungkin, itu markas mereka?

Midam dan kawan-kawan menunggu di luar dengan gelisah, melongok ke arah gerbang villa itu. Berharap polisi-polisi tadi muncul membawa serta Junghwan dalam keadaan aman.

Garis polisi berwarna kuning panjang mengitari seluruh pagar villa.

Bagaimana cara mereka menemukan tempat ini?

Tadi setelah mencatat nomor kendaraan kedua mobil itu, Sihun meminta bantuan polisi untuk melacaknya. Dan ia juga mengambil rencana cadangan dengan menghubungi _orang-orangnya_ ━tepatnya pengawal keluarganya.

Mereka pun sampai ke sini dengan bantuan polisi.

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka udah kabur lagi?" Seongjun cemas.

"Masa kak Juan diculik lagi? Jangan sampai!" Eunsang juga.

"Kalian jangan rusuh gini lah. Juan baik-baik aja. Aku yakin." Sihun menenangkan mereka.

"Semoga aja betul begitu."

"Apa kita ikut masuk sana?"

"Kita tunggu aja, di sini ... eh itu?"

Ketika sosok yang mereka tunggu-tunggu muncul, Mereka berempat tertegun.

"Kak Juan?!"

Secara serempak mereka melihat ke arah gerbang. Junghwan berjalan di tengah kawalan polisi. Darah segar mengalir di wajahnya yang pucat, bajunya terkoyak, dan sepertinya ada lebih dari satu luka mengenai tubuhnya. Namun, begitu tatapan mereka bertemu. Semua tahu mereka sama-sama lega dan gembira.

Mereka berempat segera berkerumun mendekati Junghwan.

Tanpa minta persetujuan yang bersangkutan, Midam tak ragu meraih lengan Junghwan dan memapahnya menuju mobil mereka.

"Ya ampun! Kamu kenapa, Juan?"

"Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Junghwan, kamu baik-baik aja?"

"Kak Juan ... kamu terluka!"

Dengan wajah penuh lebam biru, Junghwan tak dapat menahan senyuman. "Maaf teman-teman, aku udah bikin kalian cemas."


	20. butterfly family

Sihun, Seongjun dan Eunsang berkumpul di ruang depan, mengelilingi Junghwan untuk membantu mengobati luka. Malam sudah merangkak. Walau sama-sama letih sehabis pengejaran, dilanjut dengan investigasi di kantor polisi, mereka tetap menunjukkan kepedulian yang luar biasa.

Di atas meja, nampan berisi cangkir teh masih mengepul hangat. Di sisinya kotak P3K terbuka, dengan botol-botol antiseptik, salep dan kapas.

"Besok, aku harus ke kantor polisi lagi," kata Junghwan memulai. "Buat jadi saksi."

Pemuda itu dalam keadaan toples dan hanya mengenakan celana jins, tubuhnya sudah bersih dari sisa darah kering.

Eunsang membantu Junghwan mengobati lukanya. Secara hati-hati, ia mengusapkan kapas bersih yang sudah dibasahi antiseptik pada titik-titik luka di wajah. Luka di punggung dan perutnya yang berupa memar, sangat nyeri ketika disentuh.

"Juan, sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu." Seongjun berucap prihatin. Ia menarik baskom berisi balok es di atas meja.

Balok-balok es dibungkus dalam selembar handuk tipis yang bersih. Sihun menggunakannya untuk mengompres punggung Junghwan.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Jangan dulu mikirin kejadian tadi, oke?" titah Sihun lembut, namun penuh penekanan.

Seongjun turut membungkus sisa balok es dalam selembar handuk.

Junghwan diarahkan agar duduk sedemikian rupa supaya kompresnya dapat menyentuh punggung dan perutnya sekaligus. Kepala bersandar nyaman di bahu Eunsang, yang menyelipkan lengan di pinggang untuk menyangga beban tubuhnya.

"Kamu ada apa, Juan? Kenapa nggak mau cerita?" Sihun segera menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi tertahan.

Junghwan menahan senyum. Matanya setengah tertutup. "Nggak kenapa-napa kan? Aku udah balik sama kalian. Nih, cuma lecet aja kok."

Jawaban Junghwan membuat ketiga temannya itu mengernyit tak suka.

Sihun berdecak seraya mulai mengomel, "Kita ini serius, Juan. Kamu nggak ngomong apapun sama kita, langsung beraksi sendiri. Kamu tahu kita semua di sini khawatirin kamu?"

Akan tetapi, semua orang justru merasa ikut bersalah saat Junghwan menggumam dengan nada suara menyesal, "Maaf, Kak ... aku tahu aku salah. Aku cuma nggak pengen membahayakan kalian semua."

Junghwan selalu menganggap segala masalah yang dihadapinya itu mudah, dan ia tak pernah ambil pusing. Namun kini, ia begitu tertekan. Di hadapan mereka saat ini, bukanlah Junghwan yang biasa; Junghwan yang hangat, ceria dan ekspresif itu sedang layu.

Sihun membuang muka. Hatinya seperti tersayat ketika ia berkata, "Iya. Nggak perlu minta maaf. Lain kali jangan diulangi."

Seongjun bertanya lembut, "Ada apa?"

"Cerita sini, Kak," kata Eunsang, yang baru saja menempelkan hansaplast di pipi Junghwan.

"Makasih, Sa." Junghwan menyentuh hansaplast di pipinya. Kepala mendongak, mencari mata Eunsang, "Kamu masih ingat kan, bos mafia kita yang dulu?"

Eunsang mengangguk. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Ia mengucap namanya dengan terbata, "Nyai Rara _..._ "

Dari ekspresi wajah mereka berdua, Sihun dan Seongjun tahu, nama itu adalah mimpi buruk mereka berdua.

"Dia datang, sejak dua minggu lalu. Entah gimana caranya bisa nemuin rumah kita di sini━cuma mengincarku sih, tapi ..."

Sihun memutus kalimatnya, "Dia mengancam kamu kalau permintaannya nggak dituruti, bakal celakain kita, gitu?"

Junghwan mengangguk lemah.

"Karena itu kamu pinjam uang Esa. Kamu nggak mau melibatkan kita. Dan Esa nggak terlalu berpengaruh buatmu, karena kalian sama-sama tahu?"

Junghwan mengangguk lagi.

"Maaf ya, Sa. Soal uang itu━"

"Nggak usah. Aku udah ikhlas. Uang itu nggak terlalu penting." Eunsang menjawab untuk menghiburnya. "Yang penting kamu udah pulang dengan selamat. Besok-besok, kalau kejadian lagi━tapi jangan sampai kejadian━cobalah jujur, bicarakan masalahnya sama kita-kita dulu."

"Kamu tadi diapain aja?" Sihun menatapnya cemas. "Selain wajah, punggung, dan perut?"

Eunsang mengurut kening Junghwan dan memijiti kepalanya.

"Nggak ada kok. Tenang aja. Cuma sebatas luka yang bisa dilihat ini."

"Ingat hutang nyawamu," kata Sihun lagi.

"Kita nyelametin kalian sampai sejauh ini, bukan biar kamu dibawa balik sana lagi." Seongjun menyambung ucapannya.

"Jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan kita." Sihun menandaskan.

"Iya. Aku janji. Aku memang nggak bisa balas kebaikan kalian dengan cara apapun, sebagai gantinya aku bertekad mau ngelakuin apapun yang kalian minta."

Eunsang mengangguk setuju. "Artinya, kamu━aku juga, harus jaga nyawa baik-baik, Kak Juan."

Junghwan menggumam. Dikelilingi teman-teman baik begini, yang sekaligus 'keluarga'nya mungkin menjadi kebahagiaan terbesar yang pernah ia punya. Tidak ada kebahagiaan lain yang menyamainya━dan ia berjanji akan menjaga mereka semua.

"Terus, Nyai Rara tadi ke mana? Kok nggak ikut ditangkap? Kabur?" tanya Seongjun penasaran.

"Iya. Ngeselin banget, dia langsung kabur begitu dengar gaduh-gaduh polisi di luar. Lewat pintu belakang, kayaknya."

"Padahal, tadi jaguarnya masih di parkiran kan? Dua-duanya?" Eunsang mengingat-ngat. Ia menyadari ada yang aneh ketika yang ditangkap oleh polisi hanya tiga orang. Ada dua orang yang tidak tertangkap (termasuk perempuan itu) ... yang kabur bersama seorang anak buahnya.

"Kabur pakai apa? Kenapa nggak sekalian dikejar ya?" Sihun ikut bertanya.

Seongjun menjawab, "Harusnya masih di sekitar situ tadi kalau mobilnya ditinggal."

"Nggak tahu," kata Junghwan. "Siapa tahu mereka punya mobil cadangan lain di sekitar situ?"

"Berarti ada penyokongnya?"

"Mungkin." Eunsang masih memijat, kali ini di tengkuk. "Kita ingat mereka selalu beraksi dengan cara bergerombol. Mereka itu terorganisir."

"Mereka itu semacam mafia penguasa wialayah. Semua orang yang tinggal di wilayahnya harus bayar upeti." Junghwan menjelaskan. "Nggak peduli tua muda, anak kecil atau dewasa."

"Kenapa mereka justru memeras wilayah yang ditempati banyak orang miskin?"

"Kita juga nggak tahu."

"Aku harap polisi serius menangani penyelidikan ini. Semoga besok, sesuatu dari mereka terbongkar."

Semua orang mengaminkan ucapan Eunsang itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada yang menguping obrolan mereka dari balik pintu kamar N di sisi kiri ruangan.

*

Tiga hari berlalu setelah kehebohan 'culik-menculik' kemarin. Junghwan sedang bersiap di kamarnya, membuka kotak P3K untuk mengobati sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Midam masuk. Pemuda itu bergabung duduk di tepi ranjang, menghadap Junghwan di kursi seberang meja.

Meja bundar yang membatasi mereka berdua terletak di depan jendela yang masih terbuka sehingga mereka berdua bisa merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi dari luar. Matahari sore sedang beranjak menuju peraduan. Langit biru ditumpahi warna lembayung jingga yang lembut. Bunga violet tumbuh di pot bunga di bawah jendela.

"Sini. Mau kubantu?" Midam menawarkan diri.

"Aku sudah baik-baik aja kok. Aku bisa sendiri," kata Junghwan, berusaha menolak secara halus.

"Biarkan temanmu ini membantu." Midam bersikukuh.

Lelaki itu beranjak mendekati meja, berdiri di sisinya.

Junghwan menyerah dan ia membiarkan Midam membuka hansaplast di pipinya, lalu mengoleskan heparin di punggung dan perut. Berkat pengobatan yang rutin, luka-lukanya berangsur pulih dan memarnya perlahan menghilang.

"Kamu ini senang bikin aku khawatir ya?" Midam bertanya di sela-sela kegiatannya.

Junghwan tersenyum _innocent,_ "Maaf, Kak. Sebetulnya iya, aku senang lihat kamu mengkhawatirkanku." Kekeh kecil meluncur tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Apa katamu? Coba ulangi?"

"Sayangnya, nggak bisa. Nggak ada siaran ulang."

"Kamu ... kenapa nggak pernah cerita ke aku?"

Namun, bukan jawaban lugas yang diperoleh.

Junghwan beranggapan Midam sudah mendengar semua ceritanya dari yang lain, maka ia menjawab, "Karena kamu nggak pernah tanya, Kak."

Midam belum sempat merespon, Junghwan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Lagipula, itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas diceritakan ke orang lain."

_Orang lain ya?_

Midam tertegun. Pandangan terpaku pada wajah pemuda itu. Ia mencari-cari jawabannya di sepasang mata hitamnya. Kalau Sihun dan Seongjun adalah _penyelamatnya,_ sementara Eunsang _rekan masa kecilnya,_ maka dirinya cuma 'orang lain' yang perannya nggak terlalu penting. Ia hanya berkesempatan memasuki lingkaran mereka karena suatu _kebutuhan_.

Tiba-tiba, Midam merasa jadi orang asing yang belum mengenali Junghwan sama sekali.

Dipandangi begitu, Junghwan memutus kontak mata dan ia membuang muka. Tidak menyadari gejolak yang terjadi ketika ucapannya berlanjut, "Bukan maksudku biar kelihatan keren atau apa. Aku cuma melakukan hal yang menurutku benar dengan mengurangi risikonya."

Midam kembali menjadi dirinya ketika ia berkomentar, "Kamu tuh orangnya spontan dan suka nggak mikir panjang."

"Apa menurutmu aku memang seperti itu?" Junghwan sama sekali tidak menyadari, sejak tadi tatapan Midam terpaku pada abs-nya ketika tangan lelaki itu bergerak mengoleskan salep heparin di perut.

_Apa aku sudah spesial di matamu?_

Tentu saja kalimat terakhir itu hanya berputar-putar dalam benaknya.

Junghwan bertanya-tanya, apa Midam masih ingat _confess_ main-mainnya waktu malam itu?

Sepertinya, Midam tidak menganggapnya serius. Tapi bahkan, Junghwan sendiri juga nggak (berniat) serius, waktu bilang _'bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu.'_ Impas kan?

Sekarang, kenapa ia jadi gelisah sendiri?

Wajah Midam condong ke depan ketika lelaki itu menempelkan hansaplast baru di pipinya. Posisi yang sangat dekat. Entah disengaja atau tidak. Hidung mereka hampir bersinggungan. Junghwan menahan napas. Ia belum pernah memerhatikan Midam dengan jarak sedekat ini; garis rahangnya, kontur wajahnya, bentuk hidungnya, hingga kurva bibirnya. Semua tampak begitu sempurna dan memesona.

_Perasaan berdebar ini, apa namanya ya?_

Ketika wajah Midam ditarik menjauh kembali, ada sebersit rasa tak rela seperti ketika piring makannya direbut.

Pemuda yang lebih tua bertanya balik, "Menurutmu, aku harus melihatmu dengan cara bagaimana?"

Dalam hati Junghwan hendak berucap frontal bahwa ia ingin _dianggap spesial,_ namun kalimat yang meluncur malah, "Nggak ada lah. Lihat aku apa adanya saja."

Midam memandangi Junghwan agak lama. Entah apa yang di pikirannya ketika Junghwan membalas tatapan itu dengan senyuman.

"Nih, selesai!"

Junghwan menutup kotak P3K. Ia menjawab, "Makasih, Kak."

Midam beranjak mengambil gitarnya yang tergantung di sudut ruangan. "Mau request lagu?"

Junghwan mengangguk. Mengerjapkan mata hitamnya, bersemangat, "Blank Space-nya Taylor Swift ya!"

Dan gitar pun mulai dipetik seiring alunan melodi.

Akhir-akhir ini, mereka terlalu tenggelam dalam kesibukan, sehingga Junghwan lupa saat-saat melenakan ketika petikan melodi yang diciptakan gitar itu menyatu dengan harmonisasi nada suara yang menghiasi kamar kecil mereka dengan gemerlap nyanyian.

Junghwan sudah cukup senang ketika tahu Midam turut mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Mungkin, untuk sementara biarkan hubungan mereka seperti yang terlihat saja: _apa adanya._


	21. from sky to mountain

Sihun dan Hangyul bertukar pesan lebih sering setelah perjumpaan itu.

Pertemuan satu jam di kafe serasa belum cukup, hingga mereka perlu menyambung obrolan lewat _chatroom._ Sihun kini punya motivasi baru. Setiap bangun pagi, momen setelah pulang kampus ialah saat yang paling dinanti.

Semua anak kos tahu gelagatnya, dan mereka kompak menggodanya.

"Ada yang nggak sabar nunggu jam pulang kampus nih, padahal berangkat ngampus aja belum." Seongjun yang paling lantang.

Pagi itu mereka berlima sedang menyantap sarapan pagi. Suatu kebetulan yang sangat jarang kelima orang itu lengkap berkumpul di meja makan seperti ini.

"Wah! Kalian udah jadian nih berarti?" Junghwan bertanya ingin tahu.

Namun, mereka semua mengernyitkan dahi ketika respon Sihun sangat datar; wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

Sihun hanya mengendikkan bahu singkat, memutar bola mata menghindari tatapan keempat temannya.

"Loh, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sihun melihat reaksi mereka.

"Sudah sejauh ini, dan status kalian masih belum naik level, Kak Hun?"

Ucapan Eunsang itu walaupun nadanya dibuat bercanda tapi bagi Sihun itu terdengar menyebalkan.

Sihun menatap Eunsang tajam. Sejak kapan anak itu tahu urusan orang dewasa? Ia lupa kalau Eunsang yang dulu dipungutnya itu kini sudah beranjak puber (dan dewasa).

"Apaan coba, Sa? Level━emangnya ini level _game_ apa?"

"Kamu ngodenya kurang kenceng ya, Hun?" Midam ikut memanasi. "Apa dia tipe yang harus di-frontalin dulu biar peka?"

Akan tetapi, Sihun tidak lanjut meladeni mereka sebab ponselnya berbunyi, tanda _chat_ baru masuk. Pemuda itu segera menyudahi sarapannya dan bergegas keluar ruang makan.

Keempat pemuda lainnya menatap kepergian Sihun dengan kecewa.

*

"Akhir pekan nanti ada waktu luang?"

Hangyul bertanya seraya menaruh gelas kopi di meja. Kali ini Sihun minta _caramel blended Americano,_ ingin coba variasi baru, di luar kebiasaannya yang cenderung klasik dan monoton.

Sihun terdiam sejenak, mengingat-ingat jadwalnya dalam sepekan. Kemudian ia putuskan untuk menjawab, "Akhir pekan ini kebetulan luang, kenapa?"

Padahal sebetulnya ada setumpuk jurnal referensi yang belum dijamah. Menyembunyikan fakta bahwa tugasnya sedang menggunung. Berharap Hangyul memaksudakan sesuatu di balik pertanyaan itu.

"Aku ada acara kemping bulanan. Ke gunung _Sumbaran._ Pengen ngajakin kamu kalau ada waktu."

Mata hitam Sihun membelalak lebar. Binar semangat terpancar di sana. "Wah! Kemping naik gunung? Kebetulan banget selama ini selalu batal tiap mau kemping."

"Jadi mau ikut?"

Sihun mengangguk yakin. "Ayo!"

"Nanti aku kabarin lagi ya, lewat _chat,_ soal waktu ketemuan dan sebagainya."

Sihun memandangi gelas _Americano-_ nya. Lupa tidak ada _latte art_ kepala beruang di sana. Namun, ia tergelitik melihat pola unik yang dihasilkan oleh caramel yang ditumpahkan di permukaan kopi.

Hangyul terlebih dahulu menjawab pertanyaannya sebelum sempat terungkap, "Itu rasi bintang _canis major,_ kalau kamu mau tahu."

Sihun segera menyeruput kopi. Pola "rasi bintang" itu kini sudah teracak. Ia bertanya-tanya, benarkah bentuk rasi bintang itu seperti ini? Ini terlihat seperti pola acak yang tidak diketahui namanya, tapi karena kopi adalah teritori pribadi Hangyul; yang bisa diutak-atik dan dibentuk sesuai kehendaknya, jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk percaya.

Sihun menikmati kopinya di balik meja seraya memperhatikan kegiatan Hangyul di sana.

_"Sudah sejauh ini, dan status kalian masih belum naik level?"_

Tiba-tiba ucapan Eunsang itu terngiang di benaknya. Ia terganggu oleh obrolan kawan-kawannya tadi pagi.

_Mau dibawa ke mana hubungan ini?_

Tapi untuk apa terburu-buru?

Sihun sengaja tidak mendesak Hangyul duluan, sebab ia ingin mengamati pemuda itu lebih dalam. Sejauh yang dilihatnya, Hangyul itu tipe orang yang bebas dalam membangun komitmen. Hangyul sebagai teman mengobrol dan teman curhat yang mengasyikkan. Selama mereka berdua saling merasa nyaman satu sama lain, rasanya Sihun tidak perlu mendiktekan hubungan mereka menjadi seperti apa━walau tak bisa dipungkiri, ia merasa sedikit digantung di sini.

*

Sore itu, akhirnya mereka berdua berangkat kemping; dimulai dengan hiking menaiki gunung.

Karena Sihun berkata ingin mendapat pengalaman hiking yang sesungguhnya. Hangyul mengkhawatirkannya yang tidak terbiasa hiking. Ia menawarkan agar mereka menempuh rute terpendek sehingga tidak perlu berjalan terlalu jauh.

"Nggak usah khawatir, Gyul. Aku suka lari keliling komplek tiap minggu pagi. Pikirmu aku nggak terbiasa olahraga ya?"

"Bukan begitu, Hun. Jalur pendakian yang biasa kurang begitu ramah untuk pemula━aku ingin menunjukkan padamu jalur lain menuju tempat yang sudah kurencanakan. Kita lihat dulu, kalau sekarang kita baik-baik saja sampai ke sana, mungkin lain kali aku akan mengajakmu lagi merasakan pendakian yang sesungguhnya."

Akan tetapi, ini sudah melewati dua puluh kilometer jalur pendakian━Sihun tidak menghitung, dan rasanya ia seperti mau mati. Napas terengah-engah, udara semakin menipis, jantung berdebar kencang, kepalanya pening, nyeri di telapak kaki, dan tungkai kakinya serasa mau copot.

Jalur yang mereka lewati menyusuri anak sungai yang sepertinya bersumber dari air terjun di puncak gunung sana.

Tertinggal dua meter di belakang Hangyul, Sihun menapakkan langkahnya dari satu batu menuju batu lain. Ranting-ranting pohon menjulur di kana kiri. Ia menjulurkan tangannya menggapai dedaunan itu mencari penopang untuknya berjalan. Bunyi gemericik air, siulan hewan-hewan hutan, serta siutan angin, berpadu dengan detak jantungnya dan deru napasnya yang putus-putus.

Sepertinya benar kata Hangyul, jalur ini kurang bersahabat dengan pendaki pemula.

Dari atas, Hangyul menoleh untuk mengecek keadaannya. Langkahnya terhenti, menunggu. Dari balik tudung jaket bulu, raut wajahnya masih bugar (tidak tampak kelelahan). Namun, matanya menatap Sihun khawatir. Langit hampir gelap, dan tujuan pendakian mereka masih jauh.

Hangyul berseru, "Sihun! Kamu baik-baika aja?"

Sihun mengangguk, menjawab dengan suaranya yang patah-patah, "Iya! Nggak apa! Ini belum seberapa. Aku bisa kok!" katanya.

Sedang kesusahan begini, namun ia masih bersikeras unjuk gigi dengan kemampuannya.

Hangyul justru semakin cemas sekaligus heran melihat kegigihan Sihun. Pemuda itu jelas kelelahan. Tampak dari wajahnya yang pucat dan keringat yang bercucuran.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai!" Hangyul menyemangati.

"Atau, mau kugendong aja?" tanya Hangyul lagi seraya berjongkok untuk mempersilakan Sihun menaikinya.

Walaupun tahu, ia akan ditepis, "Nggak usah!" kata Sihun. "Simpan saja tenagamu sendiri."

Sihun sudah mencapai tempat Hangyul, yang tadi sempat berhenti. Ia menerima tangan Hangyul yang terulur padanya dengan pasrah.

Kedua tangan berbalut sarung tangan tebal itu bertemu.

"Kamu seneng banget maksain diri sendiri?" Hangyul berujar seraya meremas tangannya kuat-kuat. "Baiklah kalau mau tetap jalan mendaki. Tapi jangan tolak bantuanku yang ini ya."

Hangyul memperlambat langkahnya supaya mereka bisa berjalan beriringan.

"Jangan bikin aku ngerasa bersalah udah ngerepotin kamu. Aku nggak akan pingsan kok, tenang aja." Sihun sudah buat ancang-ancang untuk menolak.

Ucapan itu malah membuat Hangyul makin yakin kalau ia akan pingsan. Ia menjawab, "Ngerepotin gimana coba? Udah lah, ayo kita jalan bareng sampai sana. Jangan lepasin tanganku."

*

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat. Mereka selesai mendirikan kemah. Kini, Hangyul dan Sihun duduk berhadapan. Api unggun menyala di tengah-tengah. Ada meja panjang yang terbuat dari rangka kayu. Di atasnya, tersedia panci yang berisi air yang baru saja mendidih, dua buah cangkir, toples gula dan susu. Kotak teh di sisi meja dekat Sihun. Sementara Hangyul membawa _handpresso._

Bisa ditebak apa yang hendak mereka lakukan. Bertukar rasa lewat secangkir racikan minuman favorit masing-masing.

Hangyul menerima cangkir _green tea_ dari tangan Sihun, yang juga mengambil cangkir espresso dari tangannya.

Mereka mencicipi rasa minuman itu dengan mengangkat cangkir ke mulutnya dalam waktu bersamaan.

Bagi Sihun, racikan _espresso_ Hangyulkali ini terasa lain. Masih sama di cita rasa, dengan sensasi yang agak berbeda.

Sementara, bagi Hangyul, karena ini kali pertamanya mencicipi teh buatan Sihun, ia tampak terpesona oleh rasanya.

" _Green tea_ ya?" Hangyul membuka obrolan. "Kamu bawa jenis teh apa aja?"

"Hampir semua persediaan di rumah," jawab Sihun, "chamomile, rosella, peppermint, dan green tea."

"Ada maksud di balik sajian malam ini?"

"Aku menunggu kamu nanyain ini."

Hangyul meletakkan cangkirnya, menautkan alis.

Sihun melanjutkan, "Green tea, untuk relaksasi tubuh yang sedang lelah."

Hangyul hampir saja menyemburkan isi mulutnya. Ia menjawab, "Ah, harusnya kamu yang minum ini. Tapi kamu malah minum kafein yang bisa mencegahmu tidur."

Sihun merasa diingatkan dengan sesi kelelahannya tadi. Ia mencebikkan bibirnya. "Jangan meremehkanku. Secangkir kafein nggak bikin insomnia, kok. Lagian kita tadi sudah sepakat kan?"

"Ya. Ya. Terserah kamu."

Untuk tujuan yang dinamakan _bertukar rasa._ Sihun tidak yakin apakah Hangyul punya maksud lain di sini, tapi ia ingin menunjukkan kelebihannya juga.

Ada keheningan menyela keduanya.

Langit malam menghampar di atas. Tampak luas, jernih dan indah. Tak perlu mendongak untuk melihatnya, cukup dengan mengangkat kepala secara biasa. Jutaan kerlip bintang menghambur, membentuk pola cahaya yang acak; sebagian menyendiri, lebih banyak yang berkoloni. Itu rasi bintang. Sihun mengenali sebagian rasi yang menjejak di sana. Atau juga jalur _milky way_ ━seperti halnya ia memahami Hangyul yang penuh teka-teki.

"Ini tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," kata Hangyul yang sama-sama mengagumi langit.

Sihun terdiam, menyimak setiap detail ucapannya. Selama ini obrolan mereka di sela-sela rutinitas kafe terkesan formal dan agak kaku. Sihun belum pernah mendengar Hangyul bicara dengan nada selembut ini. Efeknya seperti lilin yang meleleh perlahan.

"Apa kamu senang?" tanya Hangyul lagi.

Tatapan Sihun lurus memaku pemuda itu, melewati kilatan api unggun yang berpendar di pantulan matanya. Ia tidak lekas menjawab ketika pandangannya teralih pada cangkir kopi yang tinggal sepertiga. Warna _espresso_ -nya gelap, tidak tampak karena ini malam. Namun, entah bagaimana, Sihun justru melihat bayangan langit terpantul di sana. Jutaan warna yang berkelip; siluet wajah Hangyul yang terbentuk dari rasi bintang. Tercetak jelas dalam cangkir itu. Ia merasa tidak perlu meragukan penglihatannya. Tentu saja, malam ini milik mereka berdua, segalanya: galaksi dan bintang-bintang yang mengitarinya.

"Ya. Aku senang," jawabnya. "Lebih dari sekadar senang. Tapi, apa tidak ada sesuatu lain yang ingin kautunjukkan padaku?"

Sihun mengangkat pandangannya lagi. Isi cangkirnya sudah kembali seperti semula. Ia agak menyesali kata-katanya barusan━menyalahi aturannya sendiri, soal tidak ingin jadi _yang pertama mendesak._

Tanpa diduga, Hangyul tertawa, "Sesuatu yang lain? Misalkan?"

"Apa kalimatku kurang jelas?"

Sihun mengangkat cangkir ke mulutnya, berupaya menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Oh! Sangat jelas. Kamu mau aku mengatakannya sekarang padamu?"

Terperanjat, Sihun membelalakkan mata. "Mengatakan apa?"

"Yang juga ingin kamu dengarkan?"

"Hei. Diam saja lah kalau begitu. Jangan katakan apapun."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Memangnya kamu mau bilang apa?"

"Kalau kukatakan, _aku menyukaimu,_ apa kamu mau membalasnya?"

Cangkir di tangan Sihun hampir lepas. Namun, ia sudah terlebih dahulu meletakkannya di meja. Pemuda itu kemudian pura-pura sibuk membereskan toples gula dan kotak tehnya

Ia malah mencari ancang-ancang untuk kabur memasuki tenda.

Lengan ditarik. Langkahnya tertahan sehingga Sihun terduduk kembali.

"Hei! Kenapa malah pergi?" Hangyul protes.

Sihun menjawab agak gugup, "Itu! Terdengar seperti kamu ingin memaksa!"

"Kamu tadi yang memaksaku mengucapkannya duluan!"

"Oh? Kata siapa?"

"Jawab sajalah, apa kamu mau membalas dengan yang serupa?"

"Sungguh? Kamu betul-betul _menyukaiku_ juga?"

"Ah! Kenapa jawabanmu begitu sih━tunggu! Aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan kan?"

"Apa selama ini aku kurang jelas di matamu?"

Tanpa sadar, cengkeraman tangan Hangyul menguat, tapi Sihun tidak berniat menepisnya.

"Tidak. Tapi kamu harus tahu kalau aku━"

"Tidak terbiasa dengan komitmen yang mengikat, ya kan?"

Tanpa diduga Sihun dapat memahaminya duluan.

Hangyul meneguk ludahnya, terdiam.

Sihun melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku membantumu jadi _terbiasa_ denganku."

Tanpa aba-aba, Sihun meliminasi jarak dan mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"Hei! Apa itu tadi?" Hangyul masih terperangah ketika Sihun buru-buru menepis tangannya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Bukan apa-apa! Apa kamu belum pernah dapat ciuman pertama?"

"Itu tadi ciuman pertamaku!"

"Ah! Kita impas lagi."

Hangyul ikut menyusul memasuki tenda seraya membawa barang-barangnya.

"Awas ya, kamu nggak bakal tidur nyenyak."


	22. bunga di tepian jendela

Apakah Junghwan pernah jatuh cinta?

Jawabannya _pernah_ , tapi sama karakter komik alias tokoh fiksi!

Kok bisa begitu? Junghwan sendiri juga nggak ngerti. Masa SMA-nya terlalu berharga untuk dibuat main-main━baginya _pacaran_ atau apalah itu namanya, tetap main-main. Karena sejak SD hingga SMP ia tidak mendapat keberuntungan seperti anak-anak lain━mengikuti ujian kejar paket dengan sistem SKS. Ia bersyukur dikarunia otak cemerlang hingga hampir seluruh materi pelajaran diserapnya dengan mudah.

Dari komik juga ia belajar soal romansa dan tetek bengeknya. Genre favoritnya random, tapi yang paling utama: _shoujo manga._ Terlepas dari adegan-adegan klise atau kata-kata keju yang suka bertebaran di sana, dari komik lah ia tahu kalimat semacam _cinta_ itu _buta_ : bikin bahagia tapi juga bikin _bodoh._

Sudah lama Junghwan memendam keingintahuannya soal itu. Sekarang, tiap berdekatan dengan Midam, ia sering merasakan gejala aneh, yang disangkanya sebagai pertanda _cinta:_ Jantung berdebar lebih keras, gugup tanpa bisa ditahan, dan perasaan ingin 'dilihat' lebih dari sekadar teman.

Ada suatu kejadian yang membuat Junghwan menyadari, bahwa perasaannya pada Midam itu nyata━perlu dicatat, ia sering menggembar-gemborkan bahwa dirinya paling benci pada cerita yang menggunakan pihak ketiga sebagai _rintangan_ antar-para pemain utama. Tapi, karma itu nyata! Mengherankan sekali, hal itu malah dialaminya sendiri!

*

Pagi-pagi sekali, Rumah Hijau kedatangan tamu.

Dia adalah teman Midam. Orang itu berambut _silver blonde,_ tidak hanya tampan, tapi sosoknya juga kharismatik. Sikapnya ramah serta menyenangkan. Dia tampak akrab dengan Sihun dan Seongjun juga. Jadi Junghwan menyimpulkan, mungkin dia kenalan mereka berdua.

Junghwan tidak ingin berspekulasi apa-apa, sebetulnya. Namun, ada yang aneh ketika ia melihat cara Midam berinteraksi dengan temannya itu. Wajahnya terlampau cerah. Senyumnya terkembang lebar sekali. Belum pernah ia melihat Midam tampak semringah seperti ini.

Keraguannya mulai tampak jelas, ketika orang itu pergi membawa Midam bersamanya.

Teman-temannya kasak-kusuk membicarakan mereka berdua.

Seongjun berujar, "Kak Woong keren banget ya. Masalahku kemarin tuntas dengan sangat memuaskan di tangan dia."

"Kalian semua kenal dia? Darimana?" Junghwan bertanya ingin tahu.

"Dia tuh kakak kelas kita semasa SMA, sekelas sama kak Dam." Sihun menjawab santai.

"Dia pengacara yang nolongin aku kemarin," Seongjun menambahkan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sihun mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tercekat. "Tahu nggak? Mereka pernah dirumorkan pacaran loh."

Junghwan merasa seperti ada yang menyengatnya, namun ia tak sanggup berkutik.

Seongjun membenarkan, "Iya! Aku masih inget! Waktu itu sampai heboh sesekolah."

Eunsang turut bergabung, membawa baki berisi cangkir teh baru. Ia ikut menimpali, "Serius? Sampai sekarang mereka masih _in relationship_?"

"Iya. Dua rius," jawab Sihun. "Entah ya kalo sekarang. Tapi dulu itu sama sekali nggak ada konfirmasi penyangkalan dari mereka."

"Mereka kan anak populer, jadi ya kita anggap aja mereka betul jadian." Seongjun menimpali lagi.

Entah apakah ada dari mereka yang menyadari gelagat Junghwan, sehingga obrolan itu disengaja untuk menarik perhatiannya━jangan-jangan, Sihun punya firasat mengenai hal ini? Junghwan ingat, janjinya dulu pada Sihun, agar jangan sampai terlibat urusan _cinta_ dengan teman sekamarnya.

*

Malamnya, Junghwan nggak bisa tidur. Bolak-balik di kasur, memikirkan obrolan Sihun tadi. Midam belum pulang dan gerbang luar sudah dikunci. Semua penghuni ini tahu peraturan tak tertulis soal pulang di atas jam malam. Midam juga tidak mengabarinya lewat kontak sama sekali.

Tapi memangnya Junghwan siapa? Ia kan cuma _roommate._ Tak ada hak untuknya campur tangan.

Junghwan semakin gelisah. Kalau benar ucapan Sihun tadi ... Junghwan jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Apa begini yang namanya cemburu?

Tapi kenapa cemburu? Midam bukan siapa-siapanya kok ...

*

"Kak Hun?" Junghwan menanyai Sihun keesokan harinya. Tidak tahan memendam ini sendirian.

"Teman kak Midam kemarin itu siapa?"

Sihun memandanginya agak lama. Junghwan memalingkan muka, tidak ingin Sihun mengendus sesuatu yang mencurigakan darinya.

Kemudian, Sihun menjawab, "Kak Woong. Kenapa?"

"Iya aku tahu namanya. Tapi dia _siapanya_ kak Midam? Mereka berdua ada hubungan di luar temen gitu?"

Sihun malah membuatnya jengkel dengan bertanya balik, "Nanya-nanya gini, ada apa nih?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Jadi betul mereka itu _pacaran?"_

"Jawab dulu. Kamu nanya gini kenapa?"

"Cuma pengen tau aja."

"Cuma pengen tahu apa pengen tahu." Tanpa disangka, Sihun menodongnya tepat dengan pertanyaan, "Apa kamu naksir Kak Midam?"

Junghwan tak ragu untuk mengelak, "Ah enggak! Nggak ada!"

"Hayo! Ngaku!"

"Apa sih! Jangan-jangan, kemarin kamu sengaja bilang gitu buat mancing reaksiku?"

"Wah, Juan. Serius nih, kamu suka dia?"

Junghwan menyesal. Ia salah langkah sudah mendiskusikan hal ini pada orang yang seharusnya paling tidak boleh tahu.

"Nggak dengar aku tadi ngomong apa?" Ia masih mengelak dengan sangat keras, namun kemudian ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, dan mengatakan sesuatu yang berlawanan.

Sihun tak mau berhenti menggodanya, "Tuh-tuh wajahmu merah!"

"Rahasiakan ini, _please!"_

"Nah kan. Aku tahu kamu nggak jago bohong."

Karena sudah kepalang basah, Junghwan akhirnya menyerah.

"Kalau iya apa yang harus kulakuin? Sumpah! Aku bingung." Junghwan mendesah putus asa.

"Bingung gimana? Duh! Tinggal bikin pengakuan lah. Gampang kan!"

"Iya buat yang udah punya pacar sih gampang. Btw, kemarin gimana _confess_ -mu sama Kak Gyul?"

"Itu rahasia ya. Kamu nggak perlu tahu."

"Yah, pelit banget."

"Jadi, kamu mau langsung _confess?_ Atau mau kita bantu?"

"Ah, enggak. Kalian paling cuma mengacau."

Junghwan pikir saran-saran Sihun tidak ada yang membantunya. Ketika ia bangkit dari sofa, dan bermaksud menuju kamar, Sihun terlebih dahulu menyela━dengan kalimat yang paling ingin dihindari, "Masih ingat janjimu tempo lalu, Juan?"

Junghwan menoleh. Ia membalas seringai kemenangan Sihun yang paling tidak dia sukai itu dengan pandangan tajam.

"Iya deh. Satu set cangkir teh koleksi dari jaman Victoria. Nanti kutulis di daftar hutangku."

*

Sihun created a new group.

Sihun added Eunsang and Seongjun to the group.

Sihun has changed name to "Trio Gossip"

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_ada apa lagi?_

_Akhir-akhir ini aku sering ketinggalan berita._

**_[Sihun]_ **

_tebak siapa yang menang taruhan, guys?!_

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_taruhan apa?_

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_firasatku nggak enak_

_kayaknya ini soal kak Juan_

_... oh, dan kak Midam!_

_?!_

**_[Seongjun]_ **

wait! _Biar kuanalisa!_

_Duo sohib sekamar!_

_Terlibat sesuatu yang serius,_

_Tapi apa ya!_

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_mereka tengkar?_

_Tapi kelihatan adem ayem aja tuh_

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_aku sama sekali nggak punya bayangan_

**_[Sihun]_ **

_kalau kalian gak bisa nebak_

_nih, dengar ya,_

_Juan udah ngelanggar pantanganku!_

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_OH!_

_MEREKA CINLOK?!_

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_ini bukan bercanda kan?_

**_[Sihun]_ **

_kalian nggak peka_

_Esa, kamu kan yang paling deket sama dia ..._

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_tapi itudulu, sekarang udah nggak lagi_

_semenjak aku pindah kamar_

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_gimana mau peka?_

_Mereka nggak nunjukin tanda-tandanya_

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_dari mana tau, Kak Hun?_

**_[Sihun]_ **

_dia bilang sendiri_

_keceplosan, lebih tepatnya_

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_gimana ceritanya sampe keceplosan?_

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_apa ini karena kedatangan kakak pengacara itu?_

**_[Sihun]_ **

_Kamu jenius, Sa._

**_[Seongjun]_ **

_Juan tanya kamu,_

_terus kamu peres langsung, Kak Hun?_

**_[Eunsang[_ **

_Kejam banget!_

**_[Sihun]_ **

_ya enggak lah_

_Dia yang bikin janji duluan,_

_eh dia sendiri yang ngelanggar_

**_[Eunsang]_ **

_terus gimana? Mau kita bantuin?_

**_[Sihun]_ **

_nggak perlu. Kita pantau aja_

_Kelihatannya bakal menarik_


	23. gerbang hati

Akan tetapi, Junghwan punya rencana lain soal ini.

Genap tiga hari dua malam, Midam nggak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pulang. Namun, secara tiba-tiba Midam mengabarkan melalui _chat_ berlima bahwa dia akan pulang malam ini.

Junghwan nggak membalas pesan itu. Ia malah mengabarkannya pada Sihun, sekalian pamit hendak menginap di rumah teman.

"Kenapa malah pergi?" Sihun memulai sesi introgasinya.

"Kak, bisa kasih aku privasi? Jangan menanyakan hal yang nggak kusuka."

"Aku cuma tanya alasanmu loh."

"Terang saja aku terganggu." Junghwan menjawab ketus. Wajahnya masam.

"Nih ya, kalau mau di _-notice,_ jujur aja, dan jangan cuma diam. Diam membisu itu nggak ngasih kamu keuntungan."

"Aku nggak berniat di _-notice_ kok." Junghwan langsung mengalihkan topik. "Aku mau nginep di rumah teman karena kita ada tugas bareng."

"Tunggu! Aku nggak paham apa hubungannya?"

"Memang, itu nggak perlu dipahami."

"Yang jelas donk kalau jawab!"

"Pokoknya aku mau pamit dulu!"

*

Junghwan nggak ingin _confess_ sebelum Midam yang mulai. Namun separuh hatinya mengatakan ia tidak akan mengatakan apapun, dan tidak akan bertindak mengikuti sentimennya.

Ia ingin, secara pelan-pelan, menguburkan seluruh perasaan ini, supaya situasinya tidak bertambah rumit.

Junghwan menginap di kosan temannya, Seokhwa, berniat mencari ketenangan━setelah berkilah dengan dusta soal tugas kampus.

Di malam yang sama Midam pulang, terbengong mendapati kamarnya kosong.

*

Akan tetapi, Junghwan jelas tidak bisa berlama-lama kabur.

Midam menemuinya ketika ia melakukan kegiatan amalnya bersama anak-anak jalanan seperti biasa. Mau tak mau mereka pun pulang bersama. Di jalan menuju ke rumah, obrolan itu berlangsung.

Tanpa disangka, Midam terlebih dahulu menjelaskan keadaannya, "Kemarin aku ada tugas ke luar kota. Sibuk sekali, jadi nggak sempat mengabari langsung," katanya seperti tahu yang diinginkan Junghwan darinya.

Junghwan melihat itu sebagai kesempatan. Ia menyahut, "Oh? Bareng teman kamu yang kemarin itu ya?"

"Ya." Midam menjawab datar. "Tapi karena kita berlainan arah, kita pisah di jalan. Dia turun dari kereta duluan."

_Apakah dia orangnya? Mantan kekasihmu?_

Junghwan ingin mengulik hal itu secara perlahan. "Ceritain donk, Kak. Kalian kelihatan dekat ya?"

"Dia memang sahabat baikku."

Junghwan tahu Midam ialah tipe orang yang susah menjalin kedekatan dengan orang lain, namun begitu beroleh sandaran yang nyaman, dia bakal susah melepasnya. Ia masih menerka-nerka, seberapa dekat hubungan mereka, sebelum melompat ke topik inti.

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Dia selalu menaruh perhatian lebih padaku━ah, bukan. Sebetulnya aku yang selalu menginginkan lebih dari perhatiannya."

Ada sorot lembut (sekaligus terluka) yang melintas di matanya. Junghwan merasakan sesuatu seperti jarum-jarum kecil menusuk ulu hatinya perlahan-lahan.

Dengan hati-hati, Junghwan akhirnya bertanya, "Apa dia yang kau maksud, _kekasihmu_ itu?"

Junghwan tidak dapat membaca apa yang dipikirkan Midam ketika pemuda itu terdiam agak lama━tertegun dengan pertanyaannya.

Midam mengernyitkan dahi dan bertanya balik, "Darimana kamu tahu?"

"Kak, belum jawab pertanyaanku, berarti iya, atau tidak?"

 _Karena tadi pertanyaan yang cuma bisa dijawab pakai_ yes or no, Junghwan membatin.

Midam meneguk ludahnya, menjawab dengan bisikan yang hampir tak terdengar, "Ya ... tapi itu sudah masa lalu. Dan sekarang kami tetap bersahabat, seperti sebelumnya."

Entah ini kabar baik atau bukan. Sekarang jelas posisi Midam━gagal _move on,_ mungkin? Tapi Junghwan tidak perlu cemburu lagi. Meskipun begitu, perasaannya masih mengganjal. Ia sembunyikan hal itu dengan cara merespon dengan tawa, "Serius? Kamu bersahabat dengan mantanmu?"

Namun, ia segera menghentikan tawa dengan rasa bersalah ketika Midam membalas dengan menunjukkan tatapan tak suka.

"Apakah itu salah?" tanya Midam dengan nada memojokkannya.

"Nggak kok. Nggak ada yang salah." Walaupun Junghwan tidak yakin akan jawabannya sendiri. "Kamu yang lebih tahu, Kak."

Selepas itu, obrolan terputus dan mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan yang panjang.

Jalanan komplek ini rasanya semakin memanjang saja. Junghwan ingin segera sampai kamarnya━bagaimana caranya ia dapat menghindar kalau mereka sekamar?

Pikiran Junghwan penuh oleh jawaban-jawaban yang ia temukan. Midam itu seperti teka-teki, yang apabila ditemukan satu jawabannya, yang berikutnya akan lebih sulit.

"Junghwan," tiba-tiba Midam memecah keheningan, "Kukira kamu nggak mau pulang? Kemarin kamu menginap di rumah teman, kupikir kamu akan ke sana lagi?"

"Eh, kamu mau mengusirku ya Kak?"

"Hei, siapa yang bilang begitu?"

Junghwan tertawa seraya berujar, "Tahu nggak? Rasanya kamar sepi kalau sendirian?"

"Oh? Jadi kamu kemarin bermaksud balas dendam ya?" Midam berprasangka.

"Loh, kok kamu beranggapan begitu?"

"Jelas kamu ingin menunjukkannya padaku."

"Wah! Jadi kamu merasa kesepian di kamar sendirian tanpa aku?"

Midam melemparnya dengan kerikil batu. "Lah! Itu kan kamu yang merasa begitu."

Junghwan mengaduh pura-pura kesakitan. Tanpa disangka, tawa mereka berdua lepas bersama.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah mencapai gerbang memasuki rumah hijau.

Junghwan dan Midam terdiam di depan pintu pagar besi itu. Mereka saling berpandangan sekilas. Midam membiarkan Junghwan yang membuka pintu duluan. Ketika langkah kaki mereka sudah berpindah ke dalam, Junghwan mempersilakan Midam berjalan mendahuluinya agar ia yang menutup gerbang.

Junghwan tertegun sesaat. Pandangan bergantian antara punggung Midam dan pintu gerbang. Rasanya ia ingin selalu melakukan hal ini━pulang bersama, membukakan pintu untuknya, berulang kali.

Junghwan harus kembali pada kenyataan. Cinta pertamanya bukanlah tokoh fiktif, melainkan sosok yang nyata (tapi jauh darinya).

Sejak awal, ketika ia membukakan pintu gerbang, lalu pintu rumah, hingga pintu kamarnya ... itu seperti dirinya sudah mempersilakan Midam memasuki lapisan pertahanannya hingga batas terjauh━hingga pintu hatinya yang terdalam. Semua pintu terbuka untuk lelaki itu. Salahkah ia kalau berharap agar Midam membalasnya dengan perlakuan yang sama?


	24. confession?

"Esaaa ... Esaaa." Suara itu heboh melengking di ruang depan Rumah Hijau, persis setelah Midam━yang mengenakan setelan kemeja putih berdasi corak garis biru━baru saja menutup pintu keluar, dan bunyi langkah sepatunya perlahan menjauh hingga tak terdengar.

Junghwan, yang sejak tadi mengawasi kepergian Midam dari baik tirai, setelah sebelumnya melempar senyum manis pada sosok itu, kini kembali memasang wajah kusut. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Eunsang yang sedang duduk di kaki sofa di bawahnya.

"Ada apa sih? Pagi-pagi udah berisik."

Junghwan beranjak turun dari sofa. Tanpa aba-aba, ia mengalungkan lengan di bahu teman masa kecilnya.

Eunsang merasa risih. Ia mengangkat tangan, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan lengan Junghwan, namun belum berhasil.

"Aku suka kamu ... mau nggak kamu jadi pacarku?"

Junghwan membenamkan wajah di antara lipatan lengannya dan bahu Eunsang.

Sementara, korban serangan dadakan itu, alias Eunsang sendiri, sempat terperangah. Matanya mengerjap. Namun, sejurus kemudian ia terkekeh tak peduli.

Eunsang, dengan gunting dan kotak karton di tangan━ia sedang menggunting sesuatu untuk tugas prakarya sekolah━menjawab lugas, "Maaf ya. Enggak mau. Karena, pertama: ucapanmu nggak ditunjukkan pada orang yang semestinya━"

Eunsang menarik satu lengan Junghwan lepas dari bahunya. "Kedua: aku bukan orang yang pengen kamu kasih pengakuan itu."

Junghwan mendecih pelan dan mencebikkan bibir. Ia meraih sebutir anggur merah dari baskom buah yang tersedia di meja, dan mengunyahnya.

"Ah, kalian semua udah tau ya ..." ujarnya kecewa. "... tapi pada nggak mau bantuin. Ngeselin."

Tiba-tiba, Sihun dan Seongjun nongol dari balik pintu dapur. Tercium adonan tepung, bawang dan ikan, serta harum wangi rempah-rempah yang menguar. Aromanya menggoda perut yang sedang lapar. Masih mengenakan celemek dengan tangan penuh noda tepung dan sisik ikan. Mereka ingin menguping.

Seongjun menyela, "Apa nih, hayo? Yang lagi bahagia, tapi nggak mau bagi-bagi cerita."

"Bahagia seperti apa ya? Aku nggak paham." Junghwan melempar tatapan sengit pada Sihun yang tangannya masih membawa spatula berminyak.

Sihun mengendikkan bahu, berisyarat lewat mata pada Eunsang. ABG yang lagi _kasmaran,_ ternyata memang merepotkan.

Eunsang bersedia membantu. Di sela kegiatannya menggunting dan menempel, ia bertanya, "Oke deh. Sini, biar Esa bantu. Mau dibantu gimana? Latihan ngomong confess-nya?"

Junghwan bersorak heboh dan berguling-guling di lantai. "A━Esa kamu baik banget! Sayang Esa, mmuahh, mmuaahh!"

Eunsang memasang ekspresi wajah pura-pura jijik.

Dua kepala yang menyembul dari pintu dapur itu menggeleng-geleng. Sihun dan Seongjun mengelus dada heran. Mereka berdua menghilang, kembali menengok panci dan wajan di atas kompor yang masih menyala.

Junghwan segera berlari menuju kamar, kemudian kembali seraya mengangkat setumpuk komik yang diletakkan di meja.

"Nih, aku cari referensi cara _confess_ ala komik shoujo."

Junghwan membuka-buka buku komik itu satu-persatu.

"Yang mana Sa, cocoknya? Ada yang sambil makan di atap sekolah. Pas nonton festival kembang api. Bawa slogan di acara sekolah. Terus ini, teriak waktu pertandingan bisbol!"

Eunsang menepuk dahi dan menggelengkan kepala tanda prihatin. Junghwan, hampir dua puluh tahun. Masih harus diajari _confession love_ dengan benar. Tanpa ragu, Eunsang merebut komik-komik tersebut dan menyingkirkannya.

"Pertama: ini semua nggak ada yang bener."

Junghwan merengut melihat komik di tangannya direbut paksa.

"Dan, kita akan belajar CARA bukan lagi cari SUASANA."

"Ya nggak bisa gitu donk. Dari komik itu kita bisa belajar sesuatu, jadi━"

"Nggak," Eunsang menyela galak, "Nggak semua tentang fiksi bisa kita aplikasikan ke dunia nyata."

Perempatan siku-siku imajiner muncul di dahi. Junghwan tersinggung karena opininya ditolak mentah-mentah.

Namun, setelah perdebatan yang cukup alot, akhirnya Junghwan mengalah.

Rencananya besok akhir pekan Midam akan diajak nonton. Kalau beruntung, mereka akan lanjut mampir ke taman bermain, naik bianglala.

Keputusan final, Eunsang memberinya saran, "Kamu tadi bisa lancar ngucapin _confess_ ke aku? Nah, nanti jangan lihat Kak Midam sebagai _dia_. Tapi lihat dia sebagai aku. Ingat, yang ada di hadapanmu ialah Esa alias Eunsang. Begitu caranya. Kalau kamu mau ngikutin saranku, semua bakal lancar sampai selesai!"

Eunsang sangat yakin akan hal itu. Ia ingin bisa menghapuskan resah yang dirasakan Junghwan. Dengan demikian, diharapkan hasilnya sesuai keinginan.

"Loh, kalimatnya apa?"

"Ya biasa aja. _I love you_ dalam berbagai bahasa. Gampang kok. Mau _aishiteru, sarangheyo, ich liebe dich_ ...." Eunsang mengeluarkan semua _bahasa_ _cinta_ yang dia tahu seraya tertawa-tawa, "Mau dipakai semua? Boleh!"

Junghwan malah tampak ciut nyali.

Melihat hal itu, ia pun mengendurkan wajahnya kembali, memandangi kakak angkatnya itu dengan tatapan simpatik, "Kak Juan, mau berhasil nggak?"

"Mau banget!"

"Jangan malah lesu gitu donk. Ayolah. Mana semangatmu?" Eunsang mengulurkan tangan dengan jari kelingking teracung.

Junghwan menyambut uluran itu dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Oke, baik. Fine." Junghwan duduk tegak. Kepercayaan dirinya terpompa kembali. "Serahkan semuanya padaku. Akan kuingat baik-baik sampai besok."

Ia menunjuk dirinya dengan jempol teracung, sangat yakin.

"Makasih loh, kamu memang adikku yang paling manis."

"Ew! Nggak usah ngegombal juga kan!"

*

Acara nonton mereka sukses hingga akhir. Walaupun tidak ada kejutan atau aksi yang menunjukkan perkembangan, tapi Junghwan merasa cukup puas. Duduk bersebelahan dengan sosok yang disukainya━mengamati ekspresi wajahnya, mencari tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecilnya, dan yang utama, ia akhirnya merasakan langsung; pengalaman nonton pertama mereka.

Apakah Junghwan berharap akan ada kesempatan kedua dan seterusnya? Jelas sekali ia menginginkannya. Namun hal itu baru terlaksana apabila tahap selanjutnya sudah━

"━Junghwan?" Panggilan Midam itu menariknya dari lamunan.

"Habis ini mau ke mana?"

Mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung menuju pintu keluar. Bergabung dengan para penonton yang meninggalkan ruang bioskop.

"Sebentar. Kak. Gimana rasanya? Seru nggak filmnya?"

_Yang penting, apakah kamu senang?_

Sedari tadi Junghwan agak meragukan hal itu, karena melihat Midam masih memasang wajah datar seperti ketika hendak memasuki bioskop. Tidak menunjukkan mimik perubahan apa-apa. Ia jadi takut ini malah membuatnya bosan.

Sebab tujuannya, sama sekali belum tercapai.

"Bagus kok." Midam mengangguk. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Seulas senyum tipis. "Aku kira selama ini kartun cuma tontonan anak-anak."

Karena tadi menonton film anime hasil tangan dingin sutradara kenamaan dari negeri sakura. Junghwan merasa bangga. Kecemasannya pun sirna seketika.

"Tapi tadi itu luar biasa. Konsep ceritanya. Alurnya. Dan grafis animasinya. Aku senang kamu mengajakku nonton film sekeren itu."

Junghwan terkekeh semringah.

Sekarang tinggal━

"Ah, kebetulan sudah jam segini," tiba-tiba Midam memandangi jam tangannya dengan tatapan cemas.

Junghwan mendahuluinya dengan ucapan, "Kita jalan menyeberang ke sana yuk, Kak."

Ia memberi isyarat menuju taman kota di luar area gedung ini.

Midam melemparkan pandangan ingin tahu━ _apakah ini dipahami sebagai ajakan kencan? Semoga saja belum._

"Kamu ingin kita ke sana?" Midam bertanya.

Junghwan bertanya balik, "Kamu punya rencana mau ke mana?"

Mereka menyusuri area basement mall. Mobil-mobil lewat bergantian.

"Karena kamu sudah mengajakku ke sini. Sekarang, giliranku yang mengambil alih tujuan kita." Tanpa disangka, Midam ingin mengambil kendali. Ia mengulum senyum lagi, namun kini tampak misterius.

"Kamu nggak keberatan kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Akan tetapi, Junghwan tak diberi kesempatan untuk menjawab. Midam sudah melambaikan tangan dalam rangka memanggil taksi yang kebetulan lewat sehabis menurunkan penumpang.

Taksi itu berhenti tepat ketika Midam mengedipkan mata padanya, berisyarat agar Junghwan mengikutinya naik.

Senja mulai menyelinap di antara cahaya lampu yang menyala dari gedung-gedung tinggi di sana-sini. Taksi itu kemudian meluncur membelah jalanan kota.


	25. a cat like tiger

Junghwan masih tercengang ketika taksi itu berhenti di depan bangunan bergaya _art deco_ yang merupakan tempat Midam bekerja. Langit sudah gelap saat mereka turun. Hotel _Grand Blue_ bermandikan cahaya lampu.

Midam membawanya melewati lobi hotel. Petugas resepsionis di balik meja mengenali sang manajer, lalu tersenyum untuk menyapa mereka berdua. Junghwan hendak bertanya tetapi Midam menempelkan telunjuk di bibir, isyarat supaya ia diam dan menurut.

Akhirnya, setelah ia dibawa melewati atrium lalu menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, ia pun berakhir dimasukkan dalam kamar yang mirip ruang ganti pakaian. Di dalamnya berjajar lemari yang dipenuhi baju, juga meja-meja rias dan cermin besar.

Midam memanggil seorang pelayan pria dan membisikkan sesuatu. Pelayan itu mengangguk. Setelah menyerahkan Junghwan padanya, Midam pun keluar ruangan dan meninggalkannya.

Junghwan diminta mengganti pakaiannya dengan tuksedo.

Pelayan tadi kemudian meriasnya, menyisir rambutnya, dan menyemprotkan parfum.

Ketika menghadap cermin, Junghwan menatap tak percaya pada bayangan yang terpantul di sana. Dirinya sendiri, yang beberapa menit lalu tampil seadanya dengan celana jins dan _short sleeve shirt_ bercorak, kini tampak berbeda dalam setelan _tuxedo_ hitam. Rambutnya yang kebetulan sedang diwarna _honey blond,_ disigar ke belakang dengan belah samping. Sebagian poni jatuh meliuk di dahinya yang terbuka.

Matanya tak berkedip memandangi cermin. Ini seperti versi lain dirinya━ia tidak pernah mengira dirinya setampan ini.

Pelayan itu lekas membawa Junghwan keluar ruangan, melewati pintu besar━yang letaknya berlawanan dari arah pintu yang tadi dimasuki.

Begitu kakinya memijak ke balik pintu, ia segera disambut pemandangan dalam aula luas yang dipenuhi kilau aroma kemewahan; gelak tawa, gelas-gelas sampanye, dan musik disko. Pesta milik para _businessman._ Sebuah dunia yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya.

Merasa terasing seraya berusaha bersikap biasa. Junghwan memilih duduk di meja yang terpencil di sudut ruangan, menyendiri. Para pelayan bergiliran mengedarkan nampan berisi botol dan gelas-gelas anggur dari satu meja menuju meja lain. Orang-orang bertuksedo di sana-sini. Sebagian duduk berkelompok di beberapa meja, tampak tenggelam dalam obrolan dan candaan masing-masing. Musik mengalun mengiringi penyanyi cantik yang berdiri dengan mikrofon di atas panggung sana.

Beberapa saat setelah Junghwan menunggu, Midam muncul dengan mengenakan setelan _tuxedo_ hitam yangsama. Lelaki itu tampak sangat berbeda dalam tampilan barunya━dengan aura _businessman_ yang terpancar kuat, dan kharisma yang menjadi nilai plusnya.

Midam menghampiri meja. Ia tampak tertegun (dan seolah terpesona) melihat penampilan Junghwan juga. Akan tetapi, ia pandai menyembunyikan hal itu sebelum Junghwan menyadarinya.

"Hei? Ini ... maksudnya apa?" Junghwan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi terpendam.

Gelas anggur putih di tangan, diteguknya perlahan.

Midam tidak lekas menjawab. Ia menuangkan anggur putih untuk gelasnya sendiri. Matanya tak lepas mengawasi lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Kamu ... udah pernah minum anggur seperti ini?" Entah apa maksudnya malah mengubah arah pembicaraan.

"Jangan khawatir," ujar Junghwan. "Semua rasa di sini sangat asing bagiku, tapi bukan berarti aku nggak bisa menikmatinya."

Junghwan merasa perlu menampakkan bahwa dirinya sudah memahami seluk beluk dunia asing ini seolah ia memang disiapkan untuk hal itu.

Ia bertanya-tanya sendiri, kenapa bisa jadi begini? Yang semula niatnya ialah membawa Midam naik bianglala di taman kota━mengucap _confession love_ di sana, malah berakhir seperti anak kecil yang linglung mencari ayahnya, tersasar dalam _party hotel_ yang dipenuhi manusia-manusia _bertopeng._

_Confession love!_

Junghwan akhirnya ingat tujuannya hari ini. Baiklah. Ia mungkin gagal dengan rencana pertama, tapi sekarang━

"Junghwan?"

Lagi! Selalu saja ada celah untuk meruntuhkan kesiapannya.

Midam mengibaskan tangan untuk menyadarkan Junghwan dari lamunan.

Belum sempat Junghwan bereaksi, Midam sudah bangkit dari kursi. Meletakkan gelas anggurnya yang kosong, seraya bertitah, "Kamu jangan ke mana-mana. Tetap di sini sampai aku kembali lagi."

Dan Junghwan ditinggalkan lagi━ _gagal, lagi._

Ia mengembuskan napas panjang-panjang, berusaha menghibur diri sendiri.

Dari kursi di sini, matanya tak lepas mengawasi Midam. Lelaki itu berpindah dari satu meja menuju meja lain. Ia tampak berbincang akrab dengan para _businessman_ yang didominasi lelaki berusia paruh baya. Wajahnya kelihatan serius saat membicarakan sesuatu. Mungkin, urusan bisnis? Midam tertawa seraya menjabat tangan salah seorang dari mereka dan menepuk pundak yang satunya.

Midam yang di situ, tampak sangat-sangat berbeda dari yang Junghwan kenali.

Midam yang ketika di rumah, tak lepas dari imej _soft_ dan melankolis _,_ hobi menyanyikan lagu-lagu sendu di jendela kamar. Midam yang tampak begitu monoton, rapuh dan mudah mengalah━seperti kucing kecil yang lemah. Malam ini bertransformasi seperti _harimau_ yang merangkul seluruh mamalia yang mencari perlindungan di wilayahnya lalu menundukkan mereka semua.

Junghwan tak dapat membantah ia sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya━baik sisi yang ini maupun yang itu.

Akan tetapi, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menggapainya━baik si harimau maupun si kucing itu?

Mereka berdua terpaut usia dan berbeda _dunia_. Dunia Midam itu sangat jauh berbeda; dunia orang dewasa dan huru-haranya. Bukan dunia anak remaja yang baru menginjak masa pubertas lalu haus _pengakuan._

Inilah yang sejak awal ingin Midam tunjukkan━tujuannya mengajak Junghwan melihat sisi ini.

Midam itu lelaki dewasa, jelas ia butuh partner dari kalangan _pria dewasa_ yang dapat mengimbanginya━sekaligus membimbingnya.

Oh! Ia melihatnya.

Midam selesai berurusan dengan meja kelima, sekarang ia berpindah ke meja sebelahnya. Di sana ada lelaki berambut _silver blonde_ yang kemarin mengunjungi rumah mereka━kenapa orang itu bisa ada di sini?

Junghwan lupa (atau ingin lupa saja) kalau orang itu adalah sahabat Midam sekaligus (mantannya).

Ia meneguk gelas anggurnya sekali lagi.

Ombak kemarahan dalam dirinya mulai bergolak. Hari ini adalah kesempatan miliknya, mengapa semua orang berkonspirasi untuk menghalanginya━bahkan Midam sendiri?

Junghwan bangkit berdiri.


	26. dancing petals

Tiba-tiba musik berhenti. Penyanyi turun dari atas panggung. Musik berganti menjadi alunan melodi klasik yang menebar kehangatan. _The Second Waltz_ oleh Dimitri Shostakovich kini diputar. Memasuki nuansa _waltz_ yang romantis. Semua orang turun ke lantai dansa. Junghwan, yang tadi hendak menuju tempat Midam berada, kini terbawa arus mengikuti orang-orang. Ia sudah kehilangan Midam ketika menoleh ke belakang. Ia mencari-carinya dan menemukan lelaki itu terselip di antara pasangan dansa yang sudah mengambil langkah-langkah tarian mereka. 

Ketika sudah mendekat, Midam menarik tangannya.

"Kamu, bisa dansa?"

Junghwan mengerutkan dahi━menggeleng dalam hati━tetapi kemudian menjawab dengan yakin, "Aku ... pernah belajar dansa singkat buat _prom night_ sekolah," katanya menyembunyikan fakta bahwa itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Midam mengarahkan mereka berdua berdiri dengan posisi _box step_ ; satu tangan terentang menyentuh bahu kanan, dan satu tangan lain menyelinap di bawah tulang belikat━Junghwan sebagai pemimpin, meskipun Midam yang membimbing. Satu langkah berputar, kaki Junghwan tersandung oleh sepatunya.

Midam mengulum senyum menertawakan kebohongannya.

Junghwan terkekeh merasa kikuk karena sudah ditelanjangi. Namun, lama kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa. Ketukan demi ketukan mereka lakukan dengan langkah-langkah yang pelan, selaras dengan irama musik. Mereka membaur dengan pasangan lainnya.

Junghwan tak luput mengamati seluruh gerakan Midam, gestur tubuh, juga ekspresi wajah━lelaki itu sering terkekeh dan mengumbar senyum lebar. Ia menerka-nerka, apa sebenarnya yang dia pikirkan?

Junghwan merasa secara perlahan memasuki _dunia_ lelaki itu sambil berharap impiannya menjadi kenyataan.

Dalam posisi sedekat ini, Junghwan tak henti merasakan getaran dalam setiap sentuhan mereka berdua. Ia menahan debaran jantungnya agak tidak terdengar hingga keluar. Bersyukur suasana yang ramai membantu mereka tenggelam sehingga mengurangi rasa gugup yang mungkin terjadi akibat terlalu fokus mengamati lawan dansa.

Ketika mereka berdua melakukan gerakan memutar, satu kaki Junghwan terpelintir. Tubuh Midam limbung dan hampir jatuh bebas ke lantai andaikan lengannya tidak sigap menangkapnya.

Mereka berdua membeku sesaat dengan posisi Midam di bawah rengkuhannya. Lengan melingkari pinggang. Kepala Junghwan terdorong ke depan. Wajah mereka berdekatan (terlalu dekat) sehingga dua hidung itu hampir bersentuhan.

Matanya membola ketika ia merasakan napas Midam━dengan bibir sedikit terbuka━menerpa kulit wajahnya. Namun, Junghwan segera menguasai diri.

Dalam sekejap mata, ia menarik Midam agar kembali berdiri tegak. "M-maaf!" katanya seraya tegap di posisi semula.

Mereka tidak menyadari wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

Midam menggeleng. "Tak apa. Tapi bisakah kamu lebih fokus lagi?"

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari sudut ruangan dekat jendela, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi seluruh adegan itu dari awal hingga akhir. Orang itu menyunggingkan senyum misterius seraya meneguk gelas anggurnya lagi.

*

Malam hampir larut ketika mobil-mobil keluar dari basement Hotel _Grand Blue_ lalu meluncur ke jalanan kota.

Lampu-lampu kota berkelip seperti serpihan cahaya bintang yang tersebar acak di sepanjang sisi jalan. Dalam kota metropolitan yang menggeliat hidup, berlomba dengan ambisi penghuninya, Junghwan merasa tersingkir━selalu begitu, ia menjadi pihak yang tersisih.

Junghwan tidak ingin bertanya milik siapa mobil ini━sesungguhnya ia sudah lelah dengan berjejal pertanyaan yang tak kunjung terjawab.

Senyap menyelinap dalam mobil. Belum ada yang mulai bicara. Pun dengan Junghwan. Ia sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan terencana, apakah harus berakhir kacau seperti ini?

Pergolakan yang paling ditakutinya, akhirnya terjadi. Junghwan sudah lelah. Haruskan ia menyerah?

"Kak ..." akhirnya ia memecahkan hening, "Makasih untuk seharian ini."

Junghwan melirik dari sudut mata, memeriksa ekspresi wajahnya.

Midam mencengkeram kemudi. "Oh! Seharusnya itu kalimatku. Makasih sudah mengajakku keluar."

Kemudian, hening lagi.

"Sejak tadi, aku ingin mengatakan ini." Junghwan mengambil botol air mineral dari dasbor, lalu meneguk likuid itu, untuk menetralisir suasana hatinya.

Midam mengintip melalui spion di atas dasbor. "Kebetulan, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Junghwan tak ingin Midam mencuri kesempatannya lagi. "Bisakah kamu kasih satu kesempatan untukku?"

Junghwan belum mengatupkan rahang, ketika ia hendak menyambung kalimat tersebut.

Akan tetapi, Midam lagi-lagi membelokkan topik obrolan, "Tahu nggak?" katanya.

"Kita ini selalu dipertemukan dengan orang yang mirip kita."

Junghwan tidak sadar Midam menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah karena apa.

Akhirnya, ia kembali di bawah _kendali_ -nya. "Oh ya? Sepertinya kamu benar. Jadi kita bertemu karena kita ini mirip ya?" kata Junghwan berpura-pura bodoh.

Midam mengangguk. "Karena itulah konfrontasi lebih sering terjadi dengan orang terdekat," timpalnya.

"Karena kalau kita saling mengenal dekat, potensi pergesekannya lebih tinggi daripada yang cuma lewat dan pergi, begitu kan?"

Midam mengangguk lagi. "Kamu tahu? Aku selama ini membatasi diriku sendiri dalam bergaul. Khawatir, takut, cemas, teman-temanku akan menyakitiku. Atau aku menyakiti mereka."

Jelas, Midam mencemaskan dirinya sendiri. Lelaki itu sedang membangun pertahanan, bermaksud menolak sebelum Junghwan sempat _mengungkap_ isi hati.

_Apakah Midam tahu tujuannya seharian ini, nonton bersama, lalu rencana naik bianglala? Sudah seperti cenanyang saja!_

"Tapi apa yang kutemukan dalam lingkup (katakanlah) yang para pemainnya selalu memakai _topeng_ dibanding menampakkan wajah asli?" tanya Midam lagi.

Junghwan masih bungkam, menyimak.

"Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Di sana, aku bebas menjadi siapapun tanpa takut dihakimi."

Hingga di sini, ucapan Midam berakhir.

Junghwan menoleh, demi menemukan tatapan Midam terarah lurus ke jalan di depan. Ia tak ragu untuk bertanya balik, "Jadi, mana yang lebih membuatmu nyaman? Di _sini_ ━bersama teman-temanmu yang mengenali dirimu? Atau di _sana_ ━bersama mereka yang mengenali topengmu?"

Singkat saja. Midam menjawab, "Dua-duanya nggak bisa dipisah. Dua kehidupan itu, aku sama-sama membutuhkannya."

Junghwan membuka kaca mobil di sisi kiri, membiarkan angin malam bertiup membelai wajahnya. Rasanya kebas sekali. Ia tertunduk begitu saja, dan menyerah.

*

Junghwan melongok ke bawah jendela kamarnya. Baru saja mobil Midam menderum meninggalkan pelataran jalan depan Rumah Hijau. Ia hendak memeriksa bunga violet yang ditanam dan dirawat olehnya sendiri. Midam pernah mengatakan betapa cantiknya bunga itu saat mekar pertama kali (sebab ternyata dia menyukai warna ungu, dan segala yang berwarna ungu terlihat spesial di matanya).

Sinar matahari menyinari kuntum-kuntum violet yang mekar dalam flower box di bawah sana. Masih tersisa tetesan embun pagi di antara dahan dan daun.

Atensi Junghwan teralih ketika ia mendengar seruan Eunsang dari ruang depan. Pintu kamarnya terbuka sehingga ia bisa melihat Eunsang yang duduk di sofa, mengarahkan pandangan padanya. "Kak Juan! Gimana semalam?"

Pemuda itu menatapnya harap-harap cemas, sementara mulutnya sibuk mengunyah keripik.

Junghwan terdiam sesaat, kemudian menjawab dengan nada lesu yang membangkitkan rasa prihatin, "Aku ... gagal ..."

Ia bertopang dagu dengan tangan menyandar birai jendela. Pandangannya teralih, menerawang pada horizon luas.

"Ap-apa?!"

"Iya. Kamu nggak salah dengar, Esa. Aku belum bilang apapun soal perasaanku padanya."

Pertama-tama, Eunsang tak percaya. Buku di tangannya merosot jatuh dan hampir saja ia menjatuhkan toples berisi keripik kentang. Ia turut merasa masam, "Ah! Sudah kuduga, bakal begini jadinya."

Sihun dan Seongjun turut bergabung dalam perbincangan itu. Mereka semua tampak sudah menduga kejadiannya akan seperti ini, jadi mereka tidak terlalu terkejut.

Secara runut, Junghwan menceritakan seluruh kejadian saat _kencan_ mereka kemarin.

Eunsang berkomentar, "Serius? Sampai diajak ke hotel gitu, tapi gagal? Dan kalian, belum _ngapa-ngapain?_ Astaga!"

Jelas Eunsang yang paling merasa kecewa.

"Nggak heran kamu akhirnya jadi kayak gini." Seongjun menimpali.

"Baru kali ini, ada _pasangan_ pergi ke hotel tapi bukan buat ngelakuin hal yang semestinya."

Junghwan melempar tatapan tajam, "Memang kalau ke hotel harus ngapain?"

"Nggak tau. Aku juga nggak ngerti harus ngapain," sahut Eunsang ketus, "Harusnya sih kalian yang paling tahu."

"Tsk! Kamu kurang _gentle_ , Juan." Seongjun berujar tak berperasaan.

"Apa katamu? Ulangi lagi!"

"Duh. Kelihatan banget, kamu masih ragu-ragu. Yah kalau gini, sana sendiri kan yang rasain pahitnya." Eunsang menandaskan.

Memang, pahit sekali rasanya, _ditolak tanpa diberi kesempatan._

"Tapi hutang cangkirmu masih berlaku loh." Sihun malah mencuri kesempatan secara kejam.

"Iya, aku masih ingat kok. Ya ampun, temen lagi susah, bukannya dibantu malah diperas, kalian ini gimana?"

Junghwan kembali melongokkan kepala ke bawah jendela. Satu dua kuntum violet yang tadi lewat dari pengamatannya, ternyata ada yang layu. Kelopak-kelopak berwarna ungu itu berguguran, jatuh bertebaran di tanah.

Kelopak bunga yang sudah terlepas itu, tidak mungkin bisa disatukan kembali. Tidak ada keindahan (begitu pula dengan impian) yang sempurna dan abadi.


	27. starlight adventure

Eunsang, yang termuda di antara mereka berlima, punya cita-cita menjadi violinist.

Ia sudah menunjukkan bakat dan mintanya terhadap musik klasik itu semenjak lama. Namun, terkendala oleh masalah finansial.

Eunsang dan Junghwan sama-sama anak pungut━tidak tahu menahu siapa asal-usul keluarganya. Mereka berdua berjuang lebih keras dari anak kebanyakan demi bertahan hidup. Walaupun kini mereka sudah beroleh kehidupan yang nyaman oleh karena kebaikan hati Sihun dan Seongjun, tetap saja itu tidak lekas membuat mereka dimudahkan memperoleh seluruh keinginan.

Di sekolah, Eunsang mengikuti klub musik. Semasa awal-awal dulu ia selalu dipinjami biola oleh temannya. Ia baru mendapatkan biola pertamanya di ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas. Junghwan menghadiahkan biola bekas. Walalupun begitu Eunsang senang bukan main━begitu memperoleh biola tersebut, ia tak henti memainkan instrumen lagu favoritnya sepanjang hari. Permainan biolanya meningkat dari waktu ke waktu. Oleh sebab itu semua orang menyukainya.

Sebelum kehadiran Midam yang kerap memetik gitar setiap malam, Eunsang lah yang mengambil posisi memainkan lagu-lagu pengantar tidur untuk teman-temannya. Kini, rutinitas itu berpindah di waktu pagi. Saat orang-orang menggeliat memulai pagi, Eunsang sudah bangun lebih awal, menggosok _stick_ biola, lalu keluar menuju loteng. Di bawah cakrawala biru nan jernih, tempat suara-suara menyebar keluar, Eunsang memainkan instrumen lagu pembangkit semangat, dan menemani aktivitas mereka dengan hiburan musik.

*

Kejadian itu bermula secara tidak terduga.

Setelah lulus sekolah nanti, Eunsang ingin memasuki sekolah musik. Akan tetapi keterbatasan dana (lagi-lagi) menjadi kendala. Jelas tidak ada sekolah yang membuka kesempatan belajar pada murid-muridnya secara cuma-cuma. Setelah memutar otak demi memuluskan jalan impiannya, ia pun mendapat ide. Ada kontes kejuaraan musik klasik, yang menjanjikan hadiah beasiswa akademis━menjadi murid akademi musik━bagi para pemenangnya. Eunsang memutuskan untuk mendaftarkan diri. Kendala selanjutnya ialah, semua peserta harus melalui proses audisi. Masalahnya, para pesaingnya terdiri dari musisi muda yang jauh lebih berkompeten karena segudang kelebihan (termasuk fasilitas) yang menunjang tingkat keberhasilan mereka. Tidak cukup bagi Eunsang hanya dengan berlatih otodidak, ia harus belajar mengasah musiknya di bawah bimbingan ahli. Lagi-lagi les biola yang harus diikutinya juga menetapkan tarif yang tidak murah.

Eunsang pun bekerja keras demi mencapai tujuan itu: les biola, agar lulus dalam audisi kontes, dan tentu saja, tujuan utamanya ialah beasiswa sekolah musik.

Eunsang menambah kerja paruh waktunya. Masih sebagai pelayan restoran, sekaligus sales yang menjual produk dagangannya melalui pintu ke pintu. Semua itu sangat membebani. Jadwal sekolahnya sudah padat, ditambah waktu yang dia perlukan untuk kegiatan les musik, belum termasuk waktu belajarnya di rumah.

Eunsang kelelahan, jatuh sakit akibat _overwork._

Semua orang mengamati Eunsang dan mereka menaruh rasa prihatin. Junghwan juga menyadarinya. Sihun sebetulnya bisa membantu agar Eunsang tidak perlu bergelut sendiri. Namun, mereka sama tahu, terlalu sering bergantung dengan orang lain itu tidak enak. Ada harga diri yang dipertaruhkan di sana.

*

Junghwan mendatangi Eunsang di kamarnya di lantai atas. Terlebih dahulu ia merawat adik angkatnya itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia membawakan makan dan menyiapkan obat-obatan, memastikan Eunsang beristirahat dengan tenang.

Junghwan baru membicarakan masalah itu saat dirasanya waktu sudah tepat, yaitu ketika Eunsang beranjak pulih dan hampir sehat.

Junghwan menuntun Eunsang keluar loteng di depan kamar.

Eunsang duduk menyandar punggung kursi. Tubuhnya dibungkus jaket tebal. Junghwan menyampirkan selimut di bahunya, untuk melindungi dari tiupan angin malam.

Di atas, langit bertabur bintang mengintip melalui celah-celah kanopi.

Junghwan memijat kaki dan tangan Eunsang dengan selembut mungkin. Ia membuka obrolan, "Sudah lama kita nggak ngobrol berdua seperti ini ya?"

Eunsang mengangguk lemah. Pandangannya menerawang ke angkasa. "Saat di rumah kardus dulu, aku membenci segala hal," katanya, "Kecuali langit malam yang berbintang."

Pikiran mereka mengembara menuju masa lalu. Ketika mereka tidak punya apa-apa dan pemandangan langit malam menjadi satu-satunya hiburan. Bintang-bintang yang berkelip itu seperti manifestasi impian mereka: kecil tapi bercahaya, jauh tapi begitu didamba.

Dan sekarang, setelah situasi membaik pun, bintang-bintang (impian) itu masih terlalu jauh; tidak lantas segala sesuatunya menjadi mudah.

"Aku ingat, kamu selalu minta agar pintu rumah dibuka supaya kamu bisa terus melihat bintang," kata Junghwan.

Eunsang tersenyum. "Lalu kamu biarin aku di depan pintu sampai mengantuk. Tahu-tahu aku sudah bangun pagi di atas tikar."

Junghwan dipenuhi rasa nostalgia. "Masa-masa itu memang menyakitkan. Tapi aku juga merindukannya."

"Jelas, kita nggak bisa membuang masa lalu kita begitu saja."

Junghwan mengambil lengan kiri Eunsang dan memijit bahunya. "Orang bilang, biasanya seiring bertambah usia, semakin banyak kesempatan yang hilang; kehilangan teman, kehilangan momen-momen menyenangkan, rasa empati dan kepdulian kita pun berkurang."

Keduanya berpandangan, saling menggali makna dari tatapan masing-masing. Junghwan melihat sekelabat rasa bersalah di mata itu, namun tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk tetap bertanya, "Kamu mau cerita?"

"Aku minta maaf, Kak. Tolong maafkan aku."

Eunsang mencengkeram ujung selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Maafmu diterima. Setelah kamu mau terbuka padaku." Junghwan tahu ini terdengar seperti memaksa tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Aku punya cita-cita; nggak cukup aku bekerja keras untuk menggapainya."

"Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk kamu simpan masalahmu sendiri."

"Aku tahu ini egois. Sama sepertimu waktu itu." Eunsang mengisyaratkan 'penculikan' Junghwan kemarin.

Ia melanjutkan, "Aku hanya tidak ingin merendahkan diri sendiri dengan menerima bantuan orang terus-terusan."

"Iya. Aku tahu, Esa. Rasanya _dipinjami_ sesuatu yang bukan milikmu itu seperti dikejar-kejar oleh hutang. Tapi kondisimu yang seperti ini jelas membuat kita semua khawatir."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Eunsang bertanya putus asa.

Junghwan tahu semua yang mereka alami dan rasakan ini; selamat dari kehidupan nestapa di kolong jembatan, diselamatkan oleh manusia berhati malaikat, diberi kehidupan dan kenyamanan yang sempurna ... itu rasanya seperti berhutang━walaupun sang penolong jelas sudah mengikhlaskan semua pemberiannya dan tidak mengungkit jasa-jasanya. Tetapi hidup di bawah tanggungan orang lain itu tetap tidak menyenangkan.

"Dulu aku mengambil keputusan ini untukmu━memberimu hidup layak yang tak pernah sanggup kupenuhi━tapi sebetulnya aku lah yang memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk tujuanku sendiri."

Dengan penuh rasa pahit, ketika akhirnya Junghwan harus mengucap pendapatnya━hati-hati sekali supaya tidak melukai, "Mungkin, kamu bisa menunda cita-citamu dulu?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Eunsang berubah tidak menyenangkan.

Junghwan ingin memberikan dukungan moral penuh padanya. Tapi karena tidak dapat memberi dukungan materiil. Ia harap Eunsang bisa bersabar dan tidak tergesa-gesa.

Akan tetapi, Eunsang justru mengira Junghwan ingin memadamkan impiannya. Ia memandangi pemuda itu dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Maksudmu, aku harus membuang impian menjadi violinist?"

Sama sekali tak pernah terpikir olehnya Junghwan akan berpendapat seperti itu.

Junghwan menggeleng, "Bukan begitu, Esa! Ini hanya menunda, sementara. Selepas SMA nanti, kamu akan bebas bekerja di manapun dan kapanpun, tanpa perlu khawatir terikat jadwal belajar. Kamu juga bebas melanjutkan les biola. Baru kemudian mendaftar untuk audisi━"

Eunsang menepis tangan Junghwan dari bahunya.

Konfrontasi dimulai.

"Dari tadi, kamu cuma membicarakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan, Kak Juan. Kelihatan nggak yakin kan?"

"Sa, tapi ini solusi terbaik yang kita punya."

"Tapi itu bukan yang aku inginkan."

Eunsang kalau sudah berambisi, tidak akan berhenti hingga keinginannya terpenuhi.

"Kamu nggak lihat, kondisimu sekarang lagi nggak memungkinkan?"

Eunsang juga tak ingin diremehkan. "Aku cuma sakit sebentar. Nanti juga sembuh. Jadi nggak usah cemas," ujarnya.

"Sa, cobalah realistis sedikit."

Namun, Eunsang sudah kukuh. Pendiriannya tak ingin digoyah.

"Kak Juan, kalau udah nggak ada yang mau dibicarakan, aku mau kembali ke kamar."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Eunsang segera bangkit memasuki kamar. Kerlip bintang meredup, bersembunyi di balik awan yang tiba-tiba mampir entah dari mana.

"Esa! Tunggu!" Namun, panggilan itu tidak digubris.

Junghwan lesu memandangi punggung itu ketika menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Diam-diam, Eunsang melewati malamnya dengan penyesalan. Ia membolak-balik badan di ranjang, menyesal; mengapa langit berbintang itu sudah tak secerah dulu? Menyesal; mengapa ia memperlihatkan sikap buruk terhadap orang yang sudah dianggap satu-satunya keluarga?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, saya naruh tag pair di atas (beberapa) bukan dalam konteks romansa. karena arti 'cinta' itu nggak cukup cuma satu kan?  
> saya suka sihun dan seongjun, saya suka junghwan dan eunsang, seperti halnya saya nggak bisa move on dari junghwan dan midam XD


	28. for my shine

Eunsang menurunkan biola setelah Junho mengakhiri ketukan piano dengan sentuhan nada rendah.

Pianis itu dapat membaca kegelisahannya. "Dari tadi, kamu nggak fokus." Junho berkata. "Apa kepalamu masih pusing? Atau ada hal yang mengganggu?"

Eunsang menggeleng muram. Ia merebahkan pantat di kursi dekat jendela. Di bawah sana anak-anak klub olahraga memenuhi lapangan. Suara riuhnya membumbung hingga tumpah ke dalam ruangan.

"Ini tentang Kak Juan."

Junho berkedip dua kali. "Kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Bukan, sebenarnya tentang cita-citaku ...."

Jari jemari menyentuh tuts piano. Junho memainkan nada-nada pendek yang ringan, membiarkan musiknya mengalun tanpa sahutan biola. "Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu. Aku juga nggak bisa bantuin kamu. Tapi tolong, jangan maksain diri sendiri."

Eunsang tidak bercerita apa-apa, tetapi Junho sudah memahaminya. Pianis itu tahu garis besar masalah. Eunsang baru sembuh. Beberapa kali _chat_ dari Junghwan masuk yang berisi permintaan untuk mengawasi Eunsang dan membimbingnya.

"Ah, begitu. Semua orang berkonspirasi menggagalkan aku, bahkan kamu juga, Junho." Eunsang bertopang dagu pada birai jendela. Matanya menerawang kosong.

Alunan piano terhenti. Junho mengerutkan dahi. "Esa, aku justru mendukungmu. Sungguh. Aku yakin, Kak Junghwan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi kita semua punya keterbatasan. Tahu nggak? Sebetulnya, aku juga nggak dibolehin ikut kompetisi itu."

Eunsang terduduk tegak, terperanjat. Kemudian, ia menelan ludah kecewa. "Jadi, orang tuamu melarang?'

Junho menjawab ragu. Jemari menekan tuts piano lagi. "Ya. Aku sudah bicarakan hal ini dengan ibu, dan seperti yang diperkirakan. Katanya, aku nggak perlu ikutan kompetisi amatir macam itu. Huh! Dia mau aku langsung sekolah ke Eropa, lalu ikut kompetisi internasional di sana. Gila! Aku harus loncat naik ke tangga teratas tanpa melangkahi anak tangga di bawahnya!"

"Terus, kenapa kamu diam aja? Kamu nggak ingin mewujudkan mimpi kita bersama? Mana usahamu?"

Junho terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit dibaca. "Bukan begitu, Esa. Aku cuma berpikir, kalau memang kita harus berpisah jalan sekarang, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tetap akan menuruti orang tuaku. Mungkin, suatu saat kita bisa bertemu walau dengan suasana yang sudah berbeda."

Junho memutus kontak mata. Eunsang tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Masalahnya sendiri menemukan jalan buntu di sini.

Kali ini permainan Junho naik ke tempo yang lebih cepat; denting nadanya melompat-lompat.

Eunsang terdiam memandangi biolanya yang bersandar di kaki kursi. Biola itu terbuat dari kayu maple. Junghwan bercerita bahwa biola ini dibeli dari tempat pelelangan barang antik, yang diperoleh dengan harga miring. Biola ini cukup mengagumkan ketika dilihat, bersepuh warna cokelat emas yang cantik. Biola itu adalah jantung kehidupannya. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya apakah biola itu membawa cerita dari pemilik sebelumnya? Apakah ceritanya berisi tawa atau kesedihan? Apakah ada mimpi-mimpi yang dititipkan padanya? Kalau ada, tolong, ijinkan dirinya meneruskan cerita dan mimpi itu sekarang.

Junho masih tenggelam dalam permainan piano. Mereka berdua sempat bertemu pandang ketika Eunsang mendongak menatapnya.

Eunsang bangkit berdiri. Ia mengangkat stik dan bersiap menggesek senar biola dengannya. Ajaib sekali! Begitu nada pertama mengalir keluar, ia berhasil memasuki permainan. Irama biola mengejar denting-denting piano. Melodinya mengalir secara ritmis dan dinamis.

Junho terbelalak menyaksikan hal itu. Ia berusaha lebih keras menyelaraskan denting piano itu supaya berakselerasi dengan nada biola.

Eunsang mengangguk, tersenyum. Mendadak ingatannya terlempar menuju pertemuan pertama mereka.

*

Eunsang mengelilingi sekolah barunya ketika ia tiba di ujung lorong. Gedung tempat berlangsungnya kegiatan ekstrakurikuler terletak di lantai dua. Masa orientasi sedang berlangsung. Ia menemukan ruang klub menjahit, klub melukis, dan klub memasak. Dengung suara obrolan mengalir keluar dari masing-masing pintu di kanan-kiri.

Akan tetapi, ia tertarik dengan satu-satunya ruangan yang pintunya tertutup. Dari jendela, ruangan itu tampak gelap dan muram. Ia masih termenung, ragu-ragu hendak mengetuk pintu ketika tiba-tiba seseorang sudah berdiri di sampingnya, memutar knop pintu dan memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

Eunsang tercenung melihat anak itu tersenyum sopan padanya. Dia adalah pianis yang kelak dikenalnya bernama Junho.

Ternyata itu adalah ruang klub musik. Perkenalan mereka diawali dengan denting piano. Junho memainkan sebuah instrumen yang terdengar seperti guguran daun di sepanjang aliran sungai.

Eunsang terpana sepanjang permainan. Begitu selesai, ia memberanikan diri bertanya, "Lagu itu? Apa namanya?"

"Spring Sonata."

"Wow, musim semi!" Mata Eunsang mengerjap bersemangat. "Jadi begitu rasanya musim semi?"

"Ini seharusnya dimainkan bersama biola kok. Tapi karena tidak ada partner jadi kumainkan sendiri." Junho menjelaskan.

"Tapi, begitu saja sudah indah! Apalagi, kalau dimainkan bersama biola!"

Tiba-tiba saja Eunsang dapat ide, "Bagaimana kalau aku jadi partner violinist-mu?"

"Apa kamu bisa main musik?"

Eunsang menggeleng ragu. "Mungkin, kamu bisa mengajariku?"

Dan saat itulah perjalanan mereka dimulai. Eunsang tak keberatan memasuki klub musik demi impiannya menjadi violinist bagi Junho. Tentu saja hal itu tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Ia yang seorang pemula, harus berjuang keras demi menyeimbangi Junho yang berasal dari latar belakang musisi.

Ia terseret lebih jauh memasuki kehidupan Junho. Musik mengajarkan padanya bahwa di balik alunan bak suara malaikat yang melegenda, ada cerita menyakitkan yang mengiringi prosesnya.

Eunsang pernah menyaksikan Junho ketika berada di titik rendah. Junho, yang mendapat didikan musik penuh dari keluarganya, justru merasa muak dengan musik. Bagi Junho, menjadi pianis itu seperti boneka puppet yang selalu digerakkan, tak punya kebebasan kendali atas diri sendiri.

"Aku tidak pernah bermain piano karena keinginanku sendiri," curhatnya suatu hari.

Ibu Junho dulu gagal menjadi pianis, maka beban tersebut diembankan padanya. Junho dilatih keras dari waktu ke waktu. Meskipun kini hasilnya jelas terlihat; trophy dan piagam penghargaan berderet mengakui kepiawaian Junho, tapi semua kebanggan itu tak berarti baginya.

 _"Kecuali setelah kehadiranmu, Esa ..."_ tulis Junho dalam sebuah surat _persahabatan_ untuknya.

_"Sehari-hari rasanya monoton. Musik yang kumainkan warnanya monokrom. Hingga hari itu kamu tiba-tiba hadir. Sepertinya pertemuan kita memang ditakdirkan (karena aku nggak percaya kebetulan). Aku nggak tahu kenapa mengiyakan saja permintaanmu yang ingin belajar biola, padahal aku kan pianis━meskipun setelah itu, ternyata aku nggak sanggup memberi bantuan yang berarti. Tapi, semangatmu itu sangat berkesan._

_Kamu tahu, saat akhirnya kita berhasil menggelar performa kita yang pertama, saat melihatmu berdiri di sisiku, aku menulikan telinga dari lautan bunyi gemuruh tepuk tangan penonton. Saat itulah aku menemukan suara napasku yang hilang. Wajahmu ketika tersenyum, bersinar melebihi lampu sorot panggung. Musikku sudah menemukan pasangannya. Nada-nada piano yang kosong kini sudah tersambung dengan irama biola."_

*

_"Aku ingat, kamu selalu minta agar pintu rumah kita dibuka supaya kamu bisa terus melihat bintang."_

Kaki-kaki mungil melangkah cepat melintasi lorong-lorong yang becek. Aroma busuk bercampur amis dan pengap menguar dari rumah-rumah kardus di kanan-kiri. Pemilik langkah-langkah itu adalah bocah berperawakan kurus berusia enam tahun.

Bocah itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu seukuran satu meter pendeknya. Pintu kayu itu sudah lapuk dan satu engselnya copot. Lembaran kardus menutupi seluruh sisi dinding yang menyangga daun pintu.

Seorang bocah yang berperawakan lebih tinggi muncul, merangkak dari balik pintu. "Hei! Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana! Ya ampun, Esa!"

Bocah yang dipanggil Esa itu segera menghambur ke pelukan anak yang lebih tinggi. "Tadi aku habis lihat itu ... indah sekali! Ada yang berdiri menggesek benda panjang di bahunya. Ada yang memencet jari di atas tombol putih hitam seperti ini!"

Esa memeragakan pemain piano dengan menggerakkan jari-jarinya seolah sedang menekan tuts piano.

"Itu pemusik jalanan! Kamu habis dari sana?" Anak yang lebih tua mengambil selembar handuk basah dari dalam baskom, untuk mengusap wajah yang lebih kecil.

"Iya! Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku mau jadi ... umm, pemusik jalanan!"

Anak yang lebih tinggi itu tertawa. "Yang menekan dengan jari itu namanya pianis!"

"Oh! Pianis!"

"Lalu yang menggesek benda panjang di bahu itu violinist!"

"Aku mau jadi violinist! Aku mau jadi pianis!"

"Kamu mau jadi pianis dan violinist?"

"Iya! Pokoknya aku pengen bisa main musik!"

"Keren! Kamu pasti bisa jadi pemusik. Tapi ingat untuk selalu bekerja keras ya."

Obrolan itu masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan Junghwan, sejelas ia mengingat mata bulat yang dipenuhi harapan, di wajah mungil yang cerah bersinar.

Junghwan merasa terluka ketika mengingatnya. Eunsang sudah bekerja keras dan dia sangat membutuhkan dukungan.

Junghwan merasa bersalah sudah memadamkan cahaya impian itu. Padahal, ia juga tidak pernah bisa memetikkan bintang yang pernah dijanjikannya.


	29. a legendary melody

Konfrontasi antara Junghwan dan Eunsang berlangsung selama seminggu. Mereka berdua saling diam, hanya terlibat komunikasi ketika sedang mendesak, itu pun dengan kadar yang sangat minim. Dalam interaksi mereka memperlihatkan sikap yang kaku dan dingin.

Junghwan berpikir keras, mencari cara untuk menebus kesalahannya. Ia terus dihantui perasaan bersalah. Hingga secara tiba-tiba, bantuan datang dari arah tak terduga.

Suatu malam, Junghwan melihat tumpukan pamflet di meja kamar. Sepertinya pamflet itu adalah contoh bagi iklan pengumuman sebuah event yang diselenggarakan di hotel Midam. Ia terperangah ketika mengintip isinya. Ternyata berisi informasi mengenai kontes musik klasik━kejuaraan tingkat provinsi! Dengan gemetar Junghwan menelaah informasi itu. Namanya BM Music Competition, bertempat di _Grand Blue Hotel._ Hadiahnya? Beasiswa sekolah musik ke Eropa!

Ini sungguh kebetulan!

Esoknya, Midam dan Eunsang mendapati diri mereka berkumpul secara tidak sengaja, atas undangan Junghwan.

Terlebih dahulu, Junghwan membuka diskusi. Ia melempar senyum misterius, membentangkan selembar pamphlet yang diam-diam diambil dari meja Midam.

Midam mengenali pamphlet tersebut, dan bertanya, "Itu kan milikku. Kau ambil dari meja di kamar ya?"

Junghwan mengangguk. "Yup. Semula aku mau bilang soal ini, tapi sekalian aja lebih baik. Kamu nggak keberatan kan, Kak Midam?"

Midam menggeleng. "Nggak apa. Itu memang brosur sisa, kebetulan aku diberi langsung oleh penyelenggara kompetisinya _._ Ada apa?"

Eunsang, yang sejak tadi terdiam, mulai memahami arah obrolan ini. Demi mendengar nama BM Music Competition, semangatnya bangkit. Itu kan kompetisi musik bergengsi yang kini mati-matian diincarnya!

"Apa itu? BM Music Competition?!Yang benar saja?"

Eunsang merebut brosur tersebut dari tangan Junghwan. Matanya melotot membaca deretan paragraf berisi detail informasi tentang kompetisi. Tangannya bergetar tanpa sadar.

Junghwan tersenyum, mengangguk. "Iya, seperti yang kamu pikirkan," ujarnya. Ia merasa sudah memberi kejutan di waktu yang tepat.

Midam bergantian memandangi Junghwan dan Eunsang, masih belum mengerti.

"Jadi begini, Kak." Junghwan terlebih dahulu menjelaskan untuk Midam. "Eunsang akan mengikuti kompetisi ini."

Eunsang yang masih terperangah tidak percaya.

"Karena kompetisi ini berlangsung di hotelmu. Aku ingin kita dibantu. Bisa kan?" ujar Junghwan. Ia menaruh harapan besar.

Namun Eunsang, yang sisi 'keadilannya' menonjol, terlebih dahulu menolak ide ini sebelum sempat disetujui.

"Kak Juan? Pertama-tama: makasih karena sudah menunjukkan ini padaku. Ini kompetisi musik yang paling ingin kuikuti!"

Junghwan memotong ucapannya, "Oh? Jadi ini kontes yang kamu maksud? Aku baru tahu."

"Ya. Hadiah beasiswa sekolah di Akademi Musik Vienna. Sejak lama aku mengincarnya!"

Eunsang melanjutkan, "Tapi, aku ingin mengikuti kontes itu dengan usahaku sendiri, bukan karena bantuan Kak Midam atau━"

"Esa, dengar. Ini bukan semacam bantuan 'orang dalam' seperti yang kamu pikirkan," Junghwan menyangkal asumsi tersebut. "Betul, Kak Midam?"

Atensinya kembali pada sosok yang di tangannya terletak seluruh keputusan ini.

Midam menghela napas. Berpikir. "Ya. Baik. Aku akan bantu kalian. Tapi, jelaskan, bantuan seperti apa yang kamu mau?"

Junghwan menanyai Eunsang terlebih dahulu, "Kamu sudah daftar ke sini?"

Eunsang menggeleng. "Belum sama sekali. Kamu tahu sendiri kan. Aku belum mengumpulkan cukup uang," ujarnya sambil malu-malu.

Bahu Eunsang ditepuk untuk menenangkannya. Junghwan ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia betul-betul berada di sisinya, mendukung cita-citanya.

"Jadi, biarkan kita yang membantumu. Kita akan bantu semampu kita."

Eunsang mengangguk. Ia memahami isyarat permintaan maaf dari Junghwan itu. Katanya, "Kerjaanku sempat terhenti gara-gara sakit kemarin ... sepertinya aku harus memulai kembali dari awal lagi."

"Nggak masalah memulai kembali dari awal, kalau itu yang terbaik." Midam menyahut.

Junghwan merasa dirinya sudah dimaafkan. Ketegangan mereka perlahan mencair. Meski begitu, ia tetap akan mengusahakan apa yang telah dijanjikannya.

"Ini kesempatanmu, Sa. Nanti kamu daftar kompetisi ini. Kak Midam, bisa menjadi perantara kita kan?"

Midam mengangkat sebelah alis. Ia menyesap cangkir teh yang tersaji di meja. "Bila maksudmu perantara seperti peran _orang dalam_ , aku nggak bisa. Tapi mungkin aku punya seribu sumber informasi mengenai kompetisi itu, bila kalian mau."

"Tepat seperti itu! Aku memang ingin begitu. Kamu akan menginformasikan apapun yang perlu disampaikan pada kita. Setuju, Kak Midam?"

Midam mengangguk. Cangkir tehnya diletakkan di meja. "Itu bisa diakali. Kebetulan aku kenal panitia pengurus acaranya."

Kemudian, kata Junghwan pada Eunsang, "Kamu tetap mendaftar dan mengikuti audisi seperti seharusnya, Esa. Kita cuma bergantung pada peruntungan. Tapi aku harap hasilnya nanti nggak mengecewakan."

Eunsang tersenyum. Mengangguk. "Ya. Memang seperti itu yang kumau."

Ia menjeda kalimat, terlihat agak ragu, namun kemudian ia membuang rasa sungkannya untuk berkata, "Makasih, Kak Juan. Kamu kakak terbaik. Ah, kamu memang selalu terbaik kok."

Kekeh tawa kebahagiaan meluncur dari mereka berdua.

Yang satu ini Eunsang tujukan pada Midam, "Buatmu juga , Kak Midam. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Midam melipat brosur dan mengibaskan tangannya. Merasa senang sebab dengan begini ia juga ikut andil dalam memperbaiki persahabatan mereka berdua, "Sebentar. Terima kasihnya nanti saja," sahutnya. "Saat kamu sudah naik panggung, dan pengumuman juara muncul seperti yang kita harapkan."

"Sebetulnya, juara atau tidak, itu tidak penting," kata Eunsang tiba-tiba, "kalaupun tidak berhasil, aku bisa mencobanya tahun depan lagi."

Junghwan memahami itu sebagai isyarat bahwa Eunsang sudah sependapat dengannya. Jalan untuk menggapai impian itu tidak mudah. Yang penting kita tidak menyerah. Tetap berusaha dan tidak menyia-nyiakan setiap peluang yang terbuka.

*

Eunsang bekerja lebih keras. Junghwan banyak membantu dan mendukungnya setelah secara diam-diam menyisihkan uang saku untuk berjaga-jaga apabila diperlukan.

Berbekal informasi dari Midam, Eunsang berhasil mendaftar. Ia diterima sebagai peserta kompetisi.

BM (singkatan dari Mozart Beethoven) Music Competition, sebuah kompetisi musik yang cukup bergengsi. Event itu ialah cabang dari Queen Elizabeth Competition yang berpusat di Eropa. E.O pengelola acara itu sekaligus mensponsori seluruh kegiatan mereka di bawah naungan resmi. Ada dua kategori yang dilombakan: kategori solo untuk masing-masing pianis dan violinist, dan kategori duo untuk yang ingin mengikuti lomba violin sonata. Eunsang memilih kategori duo.

Eunsang membawa kabar gembira itu ke hadapan teman-temannya. Mereka semua antusias menyambutnya.

"Selamat, Esa! Aku tahu kamu pasti bisa!" Junghwan yang pertama menyemangatinya.

"Hei, ini belum apa-apa. Ucapan selamatnya nanti saja, setelah kompetisi selesai." Eunsang berusaha terlihat rendah hati.

"Tetap saja ini kebahagiaan kita, Esa! Aku harap latihan kalian lancar, sampai hari H."

"Heu! Kita harus merayakan kemenangan Esa. Ayo kita tonton kompetisinya!" Sihun memberi usulan.

"Boleh tuh! Ayo, kita nonton ke sana. Buat dukung Esa!" Seongjun menjawab bersemangat.

*

Hari _recital_ musik itu tiba. Mereka bertiga beramai-ramai menuju Hotel _Grand Blue._ Ini adalah salah satu pengalaman mereka yang paling berkesan.

Mereka bertiga duduk di kursi baris kelima.

Karena ini kompetisi untuk violin sonata. Pesertanya terdiri dari duet violinist dan pianist. Kisaran remaja usia sekolah menengah. Mereka semua tampil memukau; harmoni permainan musik mereka menyatu dengan kekuatan karakter yang dimiliki masing-masing. Itu adalah kompetisi yang cukup sengit. Para juri bahkan dibuat tak berkutik, bimbang menentukan nilai dan pilihan. Yang satu lebih baik dalam hal penguasaan teknik bermusik. Yang lain terlihat sanggup melunakkan tuts piano dan dawai biolanya di bawah kendali kecerdasan. Sementara yang satu lagi menampilkan musik yang bebas dan berwarna. Semua dengan ciri khas masing-masing, menggetarkan jiwa. Mata para penonton tak berkedip dibuatnya.

Dengan gugup mereka menunggu giliran Eunsang. Junghwan merapal dalam hati, semoga saja Eunsang tidak tertekan melihat keunggulan para pesaingnya. Ia tahu Eunsang sudah banyak berlatih. Ia tidak ingin semua usaha dan kesungguhan Eunsang━yang sudah berjalan hingga sejauh ini, berakhir gagal.

Sihun, duduk di samping kirinya, menenangkan, "Esa pasti bisa kok," ujarnya. "Percayalah padanya."

Seongjun di sisi kanan, ikut menggenggam tangannya. Ia mengangguk mengaminkan ucapan Sihun.

Tibalah giliran performa Eunsang. Anak itu muncul dengan setelan jas hitam yang membuatnya tampak gagah. Ia tampak percaya diri ketika melangkah ke atas panggung. Junghwan menatapnya penuh bangga.

Eunsang dan Junho terlebih dahulu memberi salam hormat kepada para penonton.

Junghwan ingat percakapan mereka sebelum ini. Eunsang sempat bersikeras ingin mengikuti kompetisi itu, berpasangan dengan teman. Kendalanya ialah, Junho tidak dapat izin keluarganya untuk mengikuti kontes itu. Junghwan sudah menyerah menanganinya. Ia sempat khawatir rencana ini gagal lagi. Ternyata Junho datang. Jalan keluar itu benar-benar nyata!

"Masalahnya bukan boleh atau tidaknya, Kak." Eunsang sempat menjelaskan. "Karena hadiah bagi pemenangnya nanti ialah beasiswa belajar ke Austria, orang tua Junho melarangnya. Mereka lebih menginginkan Junho belajar di Paris, atau Italia."

"Yah, tapi kompetisinya saja belum, nggak tau nanti bakal menang atau enggak," ujar Eunsang lagi.

"Tapi, kalau Junho nggak ikut, kamu tetap ambil kompetisi kan, Sa? Sayang loh, kalau kamu tarik lagi." Junghwan jadi lebih cemas dari Eunsang sendiri.

"Nggak kok, tenang aja. Aku tetap ikut. Nggak apa pakai pianis pengiring dari sana. Walau jelas lebih berharap bisa bareng Junho."

Junghwan menetapkan atensinya ke depan.

Junho dan Eunsang sudah siap di posisi masing-masing. Eunsang berdiri dengan violin terpanggul di bahu. Gagah sekali. Junho duduk menghadap grand piano. Lembut dan tenang.

Lagu yang sudah ditetapkan untuk kompetisi ini, _Violin Sonata no 7 in C Minor_ oleh Beethoven. Intro-nya mulai mengalun dengan tempo pelan, menuju kecepatan sedang. Secara perlahan-lahan, tempo permainan mereka meningkat. Alunan biola berpadu selaras dengan ketukan piano. Musik mereka mengalir seperti irama hujan. Para juri di kursi mereka, terpana. Dari ekspresi wajah mereka, sepertinya sepakat bahwa yang berada di hadapan mereka itu adalah pasangan violin sonata terbaik. Harmonisasi irama, keselarasan nada, dan sinkronisasi melodi itu menghasilkan konstelasi warna musik yang sangat memukau.

Konsentrasi pendengaran Junghwan terpusat penuh pada musik. Eunsang di matanya seperti malaikat musik. Ia bisa mengamati dengan jelas, gerakan tangannya yang menarik busur biola. Lembut dan teratur, serta terstruktur. Junghwan memejamkan mata, menghayati nada-nadanya. Ini adalah musik yang bercerita tentang usaha, impian dan kebebasan. Ia bisa melihat bentuk meja dan kursi dalam sebuah ruangan di sudut sekolah. Jendela berada di sisi kiri, lalu lapangan olahraga di bawah gedung. Ini adalah cerita tentang impian dua pelajar muda yang ingin melebarkan sayapnya melambung jauh ke angkasa. Junghwan menyelami alunan itu lagi. Pemandangan di hadapannya sangat familier. Sebuah rumah mungil bercat hijau, dengan tangga dan kamar-kamar, lalu loteng jemuran━obrolan dan suara tawa, kelentingan sendok dan piring, bunyi gemerisik tv yang menyala. Ini adalah kisah bocah kecil yang ingin membawa kebanggaan bagi keluarga dan rumahnya.

Dalam sekejap, Junghwan tiba-tiba tersentak. Alangkah cepatnya! Kini giliran _outro_ nada penutup. Irama dan nada-nada mengalun dari tempo yang semula cepat menuju ketukan lembut yang melenakan. Seperti halnya cerita mengagumkan ketika mencapai klimaks, para penonton tak rela menemui pemungkas cerita. Menghadapi fakta bahwa keindahan itu harus berakhir. Sesaat, aula dilingkupi senyap. Kemudian, bunyi tepuk tangan, pecah secara membahana. Sebelumnya padahal tepuk tangan mereka tidak semeriah ini.

Tepuk tangan mereka bertiga adalah yang paling panjang dan lama.

Di depan sana, Eunsang dan Junho membungkuk pada penonton, tanda salam hormat terakhir. Ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan Eunsang, Junghwan melihat air mata kebahagiaan membuncah secara kasat mata.

*

"Itu tadi gila sekali!"

"Keren! Amazing!"

"Esa, kamu sudah lakukan yang terbaik! Selamat!"

Mereka heboh dalam mobil bersama Midam yang bertindak sebagai pengemudi.

Senyum Eunsang tak henti-hentinya terkembang lebar.

"Makasih, Kakak-Kakak. Kalian semua terbaik. Aku seneng banget. Kalian bela-belain dateng nonton padahal kalian sendiri sibuk."

"Bukan masalah. Sudah sepatutnya keluarga itu merayakan kebahagiaan bersama."

"Intinya teruslah berjuang. Yang penting kamu sudah berusaha maksimal. Yuk, kita tunggu hasilnya bersama."

"Harapan kita, namamu nanti ada di urutan pertama. Walaupun nanti hasilnya tidak sesuai ekspektasi, kamu jangan putus asa, ya." Junghwan yang pertama mencemaskan hasil juara kompetisi.

"Kak Juan. Nggak usah cemas. Aku yakin hasilnya pasti sempurna. Oh, aku masih punya lagu lain, khusus buatmu. Nanti kumainkan di rumah." Eunsang berujar terang-terangan. Biola di pangkuannya, ditepuk-tepuk penuh rasa bangga.

"Apa? Khusus untukku?"

"Ya. Untuk kamu, Kak Juan.."

"Hei. Sejak kapan kamu tahu cara ngerayu?" Junghwan terkekeh.

Yang lain memperlihatkan rasa (pura-pura) iri.

"Loh, kok cuma untuk Juan? Buat kita mana?" Sihun melongok dari kursi depan.

"Ah, kalian nanti juga dengar kok. Nggak usah julid." Eunsang menahan tawa.

Seraya mengendalikan kemudi, Midam menyimak obrolan mereka. Ia tadi batal menonton. Ada acara _meeting_ mendadak; masalah kerja yang menyita keinginannya untuk bersenang-senang dengan yang lain. Meskipun begitu, ia turut puas semua berjalan lancar. Hatinya menghangat menyaksikan hal ini. Sangat menyenangkan ketika kita bisa ambil bagian dalam momen bahagia teman-teman kita.

"Berhubung kita sudah rampung nih, ayo kita adakan pesta syukuran, yuk!" Seongjun lagi-lagi mengusulkan.

"Setuju. Tapi kita mau bikin pesta yang kayak gimana?" Sihun bertanya.

"Gimana kalau pesta rumahan aja?" Junghwan mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Cara itu selain lebih hemat, juga lebih berpeluang menguatkan ikatan persahabatan mereka.

"Kebetulan! Sekalian nanti, kita adakan bertepatan tahun baru!"

Mereka semua yakin akan harapan: berita baik Eunsang menjadi juara!

"Hun!" Midam tiba-tiba menyambung obrolan mereka. "Nanti pacarmu diajak tuh. Kita seneng-seneng bareng."

"Iya tuh, Kak Hun! Ayo pokoknya Kak Gyul harus diajak."

"Setuju! Ayo-ayo, kita adakan pesta besar-besaran!"

"Apa sih kalian! Ini kan pestanya Esa..."

"Nanti Junho diajak juga, Esa." Ada yang menyeletuk

"Asyik! Sekalian biar ramai!"

"Aku harap semua rencana kita lancar hingga akhir!"


End file.
